FireWeasley
by Lycael Ith
Summary: Você se afastou de mim aos poucos , com medo dos seus irmãos descobrirem quem você realmente era e queria ser ... Sua vida não passa de uma mentira bem arquitetada .
1. Universo Alternativo

**Disclaimer : A Maioria dos personagens e Lugares citados na fic não são meu e sim da Tia J, não ganho nada publicando . **

**N/A . A historia não foi Betada , e é superficialmente baseda em "Pegando Fogo" de Meg Cabot . **

CAPITULO UM

Universo Alternativo .

Tenta ser a única mulher em uma família que tem uma manada de criaturas ruivas , to falando serio ! E para melhorar tudo , eu sou a caçula . Tudo bem... nada contra os meus irmãos , tirando o fato que eles vivem no meu pé e conseguem ser assustadores quando querem .

Gui é o mais velho, tolerante e super protetor , Carlinhos é o contido ( e nunca queira ve-lo perdendo as estribeiras, vai por mim , o cara cria dragões ) Percy é um cubo de gelo , Fred e Jorge são estourados , mas preferem bolar planos maléficos , e Rony ....bem , é o Rony .

E eu sou Gin , a caçula super protegida , e pode crer metade dos meus relacionamentos não deram certo exclusivamente por causa dos meus irmãos . É um pouco ruim quando alguém que você tá afim não chega perto de você por medo de ser pego em um beco escuro por ninjas ruivos .

Mas claro , tudo passa . E eu já tenho meus dezoito aninhos e sou uma sem rumo na vida , por que até agora eu não sei o que eu quero fazer , to na duvida, e enquanto isso, eu vou trabalhando de garçonete na Florean Fortescue . Namoro Harry Potter , o menino-que-sobreviveu, e isso por que acho que ele é o único ser do sexo masculino que os meus irmãos aturam perto de mim . Meus melhores amigos são Luna Lovegood e Colin Creevey . Planos ? Atender a mesa seis .

É sábado , e pode acreditar que o sábado é realmente uma chateação quando se trabalha nesse negocio , muito lotado , gente reservando mesa , gente brigando ...crianças chorando . E eu não sou como a minha mãe eu odeio criança . O bom é que elas crescem rápido , o problema é que elas geram outras crias .

E nem vem , se você pensou assim : Mas Potter vai querer ter filhos ..Há! Ele tá me enrolando a uns tres anos num namoro que não tem fim ...acho que vai ficar por isso mesmo . Ele é Auror , mas já foi chamado quatro vezes para atuar em times nacionais . Rony é Auror também , Mione ta no DELM . Luna é colunista no Profeta e Colin ...Hum ..o que o Colin faz mesmo ? Nem desconfio .

Mas voltando hoje é o dia de atender a mesa seis . A mesa seis está sempre reservada . Nem mesmo a vocalista das esquisitonas conseguiria essa e mesa . Nunca . Nem Lockhart no auge da sua carreira . Simplesmente por que essa e a mesa do A.D.

A nata da sociedade bruxa .

É isso aí , acertou quem pensou na Armada de Dumbledore . Harry , Rony , Mione , Neville, Luna , meus outros irmãos e eu somos membros honorários , as vezes aparece o Dino e o Simas , mas é raro .Desde a guerra nós somos lembrados , as vezes são tão exagerados que quase nos tratam como se fossemos uma especie de deuses .

Mas AlÔ! Deusas não são garçonetes !

E as vezes eu acho que o Harry gosta de toda essa atenção .

Leva a mal não .. sei que quando mais novo o Harry era tímido e modesto , mas ele já é adulto , fez por merecer e tem aquela parte dele .. a mesma parte que as vezes eu encontro em Sirius ou Lupin que gosta de tudo isso . Embora é claro ele tente disfarçar .

Mas hoje parece que eles chegam mais tarde ...

-Gin traga aquelas formas de canapé , pra mim por favor ? - perguntou Lizzy novamente , quer dizer ela tinha pedido para o burro do Morag ,mas ele tá muito ocupado olhando a ocupante da mesa nove , que por uma estranha coincidência , parece muito com Pansy Parkinson .

-M....

É Pansy Parkinson . Me sinto gelada por dentro olho para os lados , onde tem Parkinson pode ter certeza que tem um Malfoy , e sem tem um Malfoy tem um Zabini ...E caramba daqui a pouco eu to procurando Salazar Slythering .

Viro e pego a forma pronta para ir buscar os canapés na segurança da cozinha , entro lá e...

-Ah...- acabei soltando algo mais do que suspiro , eu tinha me assutado .

Sinto alguém pegando minha cintura , acabo derrubando a forma e sinto alguém me beijando.

Abro os olhos e me deparo com Kormack McLagen .

É fiz de novo . O feito esta feito .

Juro que na noite passada eu jurei que não iria mais beijar o Kormack , mas como posso evitar ?

-Fugindo ? - ele e pergunta .

E eu anestesiada respondo .

-Ah?

Cara eu sou muito articulada !

-Não me procurou no estacionamento , hoje .- ele explicou .

Suspirei .

-O movimento ta muito grande hoje – eu disse

-Certo .. então depois do expediente .. a gente poderia ir para outro lugar ...

Conheço essa cara seu maniaco pervertido .

-Não posso , Harry vai dormir lá em casa .

E mais uma mentira ....

E Kormack não armou um escândalo ainda por que tem medo do AD. Com toda a razão diga-se de passagem . Kormack não faz parte disso , nunca fez então ele é só mais um zé ninguém tentando ser alguém . E ele nunca vai falar nada .

-Certo , o Potter ...o.k ..então fica para outro dia não ?

E mais uma vez eu minto :

-Claro , eu mal posso esperar . -e ele me dá mais um daqueles beijos anestésicos e me deixa cuidando dos canapés .

Não me julgue . Amo o Harry , serio . Mas nosso lance se desgastou .ele não dá a minima . Mas também não termina e não se esqueça que o meu irmão é o melhor amigo caso o Harry fique infimamente chateado ( o que eu duvido ) vai por a culpa em mim . E o Harry vive as voltas com aquela japonesa sem sal . Cho . E ele pensa que eu nunca vi os dois juntos .

Bem . Ele não é santo e dois podem jogar esse jogo .

E eles chegam .

Harry parece bem chateado com alguma coisa e eu vasculho minha mente a procura de algo que eu tenha feito ou deixado ele ver que eu tenha feito ....é ....não , eu sempre sou mais discreta que ele .

-O que foi- eu perguntei assim que cheguei perto da mesa . Sempre sou eu que os atendo . Hum?

Harry lança um olhar irritado para a mesa nove , acompanho o seu olhar e ..

Pansy e Blás Zabini estão conversando . É da pra entender .

-Esses filhotes de comensal ..- disse Rony – eu vi aquele imbecil saindo do estacionamento ...Aquele Malfoy .

Epa , a coisa ta ficando estranha ...faz uns tres anos que eu não vejo o Dra...Malfoy , e nem Pan e Blás , por que houve uma seria encrenca um pouco antes de nos formarmos .

Malfoy estava no comando do semanário estudantil do Profeta Diário ( não que ele tivesse escolha ) e descobriu uma fraude no sistema judiciário que estava obrigando criminosos ( na maioria comensais ) a irem para Azkaban sem direito a julgamento, uma fraude muito bem organizada , uma máfia ditatorial praticamente , uma fraude que estava arrastando pessoas inocentes junto .

E Percy , é claro sempre foi meio cego com relação ao ministério e achou que aquilo era para um bem maior . Deu errado . Malfoy descobriu e publicou . E Os membros mais respeitáveis do mundo magico foram levados á inquérito . E Meu irmão foi junto . A carreira de Percy nunca mais foi a mesma , mas Rony prefere culpar Malfoy , acho que é mais reconfortante . E Harry, como sempre, toma suas dores .

E depois disso ele foi perseguido e ridicularizado voltou a ser acusado de se aliar a Voldemort e alguns dias depois desapareceu sem deixar rastros .

E ele voltou e eu to ferrada .

É que eu fiz uma coisa ....bem não foi só eu mas acho que eu devo ter sido a pior . Foi por medo , é que eu não suportaria ter todos contra mim . Principalmente meus irmãos , Não que eu tenha passado a mão ma cabeça do Percy , ele se meteu numa encrenca e tem que arcar com as consequências .

Mas essas preocupações passaram despercebidas . Eu estou acostumada a mentir .

-Deixa pra lá – eu disse dando de ombros – Ignore .

E eles começaram a conversar e eu anotei os pedidos .

Meus fins de semana se resumem em : acompanhar Mione aonde quer que seja . Serio aquela ali não pode me ver parada .

-Acho que um dia de garotas é legal . - ela me explicou enquanto colocava um short – Sem garotos ...só a gente .

Dei um sorriso : é que a uns tres anos atras Mione torceria para o "dia das garotas" e relutaria muito em ter Luna Lovegood como companhia .

Mas Luna está , aos olhos de Mione , muito melhor . deixou aquele lado avoado lá atras e está mais normalzinha .

E nós estávamos na praça de alimentação de um shopping.

Vi Mione e Luna entrarem em uma loja de vestidos e não fui atras : é que eu nem tenho tempo de vestir nada parecido , principalmente por que meu dia se resume a ficar com cheiro de hambúrguer .

-Um dia de garotas ? - alguém perguntou atras de mim .

Me virei surpresa .

E lá estavam : Pan , Blás , Draco e uma garota loira que eu não conhecia .

-Caramba ! - eu disse sorrindo e abraçando Pan . -eu te vi ontem no Florean .

Ela sorriu .

-eu resolvi que era melhor não falar com você ...se não seus amiguinhos frescos iriam me crucificar.

Ela tinha razão .

-Você mudou FireWeasley . - disse Blás sorrindo – Nem parece aquela doidinha maniaca por quadribol ... Essa aqui é Antares Malfoy , a prima do Draco .

Antares deu um tchauzinho . Era bem parecida com o clã Malfoy , loira , muito branca , mas seus olhos eram negros , e isso provavelmente ela herdara dos Black .

Mas Draco permanecia calado . Naquela costumeira frieza que ele dispensava a todos e que houve um tempo em que não dispensava a mim . É ...eramos amigos .

Tentei , ainda que sutilmente, faze-lo falar alguma coisa , mas ele fingia não me ver e não me ouvir enquanto eu falava com Pan .

Blás sentiu a tensão.

-Ah , eu e Draco temos que ir lá no andar superior ...ternos ...tchau .

Eu esperei os dois se afastarem então perguntei a Pan .

-Ele ainda tá bravo comigo ?

-Bem ...você sabe que Draco nunca foi um poço de educação e sensibilidade – disse Pan – E ele ainda não se acostumou muito com a ideia de voltar , na verdade ele nem queria voltar , mas Narcisa o obrigou ... disse que é para o próprio bem dele .

-O que aconteceu aquele dia ?

Pan me olhou muito seria .

-Você não soube ?

Eu fiz que não com a cabeça , para mim , Draco não tinha aguentado a pressão e ido embora.

Pansy suspirou e olhou para ver se não havia ninguém ouvindo .

-Os seus irmãos , Potter e Longbottom o pegaram numa cilada ...num corredor polonês , sabe ?

Entrei em choque : O que ? Não ! Meus irmãos não poderiam nunca ter feito uma coisa assim ! Não era uma atitude de leões , eu tinha certeza . Mas Pan continuou .

-Eles bateram nele ficamos preocupados não o vimos em lugar nenhum , então fomos procura-lo e Blás o encontrou , os médicos do St. Mungus queriam que ele fizesse um B.O , mas ele não quis ficou um bom tempo no hospital se recuperando e tentando convencer o Lúcio a não voltar ao seu antigo costume de sequestrar e torturar pessoas .Depois ele decidiu ir para o exercito .

Arregalei os olhos : Draco Malfoy no exercito ?

Sim , tem uma seção voltada ao treinamento de combate intensivo , disso eu sei , mas a maioria das pessoas torcem o nariz para esse setor , primeiro por que poucos sobrevivem até o final do treinamento e segundo por que a elite é os Aurores . Eles são brutais , foi o que eu ouvi falar treinam técnicas de luta corpo a corpo e com varinha . São treinados para agirem rapidamente em situações de risco . É por isso que ele tava sarado daquele jeito .

Me entenda : você ficaria surpresa com a anorexia do Draco durante o colégio . E agora ele me aparece de repente com músculos em evidencia .

Se segura garota..! você tem dois namorados .

-Bem ...eu tenho que ir , você não vai querer ser vista comigo ...- ela disse sorrindo ao ver Luna e Mione saindo da loja .

-Pode ficar – Não ! Por que você disse isso ? O que deu nessa cabeça vermelha para falar uma coisa dessas ? Você tem seis irmãos e um deles se chama RONY !

Mas Pan apenas sorriu um pouco surpresa por eu ter pedido que ficasse .

-Não vou criar problemas para você , FireWeasley .Até logo . -e ela foi se afastando discretamente .

Criar problemas ? não , ninguém precisa criar .. eu arranjo de graça .

Eu to ferrada .. eu to ferrada eu to ferrada . Atirei pedra na cruz . Só pode , grudei chiclete ma varinha de Merlim .

É claro que só eu poderia ter esquecido o concurso .

Sim ... eu me inscrevi num momento de insanidade temporária quando Luna ficou dando pulinhos no dia em que se inscreveu e me forçou a entrar nessa . Concurso de verão para jovens talentos da música .

E eu vou te dizendo que meu único talento é mentir . Isso modéstia a parte faço muito bem mas cantar ? Ta brincando . ..

-Weasley ?

Ai ...mesa nove chamando garçonete ruiva ...Epa ...epa ...epa ...

É o Snape ! Meu Deus ! Para o mundo que eu quero descer !

Pensa comigo Severus Snape ...cabelo comprido , vestes de bruxo pretas , cara de pitt bull anti social ....aparência de quem nunca viu água ...

Sim ..isso eu lembro , muito bem . Não haveria a menor possibilidade dele um dia virar gente . Pelo menos era o que toda a população bruxa pensava .

Então pensa comigo . Tem um cara de cabelos preto e curto na mesa seis que me lembra muito meu professor amargurado de poções . Muito , mesmo , mas com a exceção da aparência de banho , a camisa pólo preta e calça jeans . Snape tem um irmão gemeo ,só pode . E ainda por cima com uma mulher que dá de Dez a zero em qualquer dia , sobre garotas mais jovens .

Definitivamente fui parar em um universo alternativo . Essa é a única explicação .

-Weasley ?- ele repetiu .

Meu Deus , é ele .

-Ah, - eu me aproximei – Bom dia Professor .

-O que você está fazendo aqui ?- Ele perguntou surpreso .

Dei de ombros .

-Hum ..eu trabalho aqui .

-Mas....Weasley o que tem na cabeça , menina , você tirou notas incríveis no N.I. , McGonagall , Flitwick , eu e outros professores mandamos cartas de recomendação para muitos cursos para a senhorita .

Foi minha vez de ficar chocada .

-Não me mandaram nada ...

O mulherão que estava com ele soltou um leve pigarro .

-Ah...Weasley . Essa aqui é Summer Killer ...Minha noiva .

Pausa para que eu me adapte a nova situação .

Certo .

-Prazer em conhece-la . Bem ...o que os senhores querem ?

Summer fez um gesto para que eu me aproximasse .

-Vocês tem opções de suco natural sem açúcar ?

-Posso recomendar o suco de abacaxi com hortelã ? Ele fica muito bem sem açúcar e sem nenhum tipo de adoçante e dizem as más línguas que ele é ótimo para quem quer manter a forma . - sussurrei

-Ah ,ótimo ...quero esse então ...

-E eu quero um suco de abobora . - disse Snape .

Fui anotar o pedido , Era impressão minha ou desde que Draco voltou minha vida virou um desenho animado ?


	2. Antares Malfoy

**Disclaimer : A maioria dos personagens e dos lugares não são meus e sim da Tia J , eu não ganho absolutamente nada com isso .**

Capitulo 2

Antares Malfoy .

-.....Y las mujeres somos las de la intuíción....las de la intuicion...-Era o que eu tava "tentando" cantar , com o cd que o Gui me deu , quando um furacão invadiu meu quarto com os olhos vermelhos como os de um rinoceronte raivoso . Mas eu não dei atenção – Creo que empezo a entender ...

-Ginevraaaaaaaaa! - Rony gritou , abri os olhos e ergui a sobrancelha , serio , por um minuto achei que meu irmão fosse biba , ele poderia até disputar com o Colin no quesito _Dramaqueen ._

Mas eu realmente não to com paciência pra te escutar . Serio . Eu adoro essa musica...She's got the kind of look ,That defies gravity....

-Gine....

-Ai , o que você quer ! - perguntei irritada arrancando o fone do ouvido .

Ele parou na beirada da minha cama me olhando muito feio . Revirei os olhos .

Morri de Medo ! Bobão .

-Liam me contou que viu você no Shopping falando com Parkinson e Zabini . - Meu irmão não tem muitas qualidades mas eu sempre admirei esse jeito direto dele .

-É . - eu disse colocando o fone novamente .- Don't Bother ....

E ele no auge de sua educação e senso ,arrancou o fone de mim .

-Rony , ou você fala logo o que você quer ou eu juro que te jogo por aquela janela .- eu disse irritada.

Ele revirou os olhos .

-Eu não quero te ver com sonserinos, Gina .

-Aff , Rony eu não to nem aí para o que você quer ou não , eu tava sim, com a Pan – aí eu enfatizei – e com o Blás – Note que esse nomes são como palavrões para o meu irmão e pior ainda se eu dissesse : MALFOY , aí sim ,aposto que ele daria a luz aqui no meu quarto .

-Você nunca falou com eles , Gin , eles vieram a poucos dias ... podem estar tramando qualquer coisa e por isso se aproximaram de você . - Ele disse naquele tom irritante de quem diz " eu sou mais velho e o mais inteligente . Há!

-Rony , você já deu o seu recado então ve se me erra , eu to tentando esquecer que o mundo existe e você não ta me ajudando , cai fora do meu quarto se não quiser que eu treine meus Avadas e Cruciatus em você...- e tomei o fone da mão dele e coloquei no ultimo volume .

-Você fala como uma sonserina .. agora !

-Rony! Cai fora ! Ou você vai ver o quanto eu posso ser sonserina ! Vai cuidar do teu amigo que você vive acobertando e ve se me esquece ! - Berrei , tava de mau humor e esse idiota ta testando minha paciência .

Ele ficou branco .

-Acobertando....? do.. do que você ta falando ?

A única resposta que ele ganhou foi uma almofada bem na cara . E depois dessa ele decidiu que seria melhor sair .

Humpf . Com FireWeasley Não se brinca meu irmão....ei sou má ..cruel ....

E eu voltei a minha musiquinha . ...

"Sigilosa al pazar ..."

-Merda ...- deixei escapar , er ao celular tocando .. tinha dias que deveria ser crime sair da cama .-antes que você se identifique ,-comecei – e melhor saber que eu to P da vida e sou capaz de matar o primeiro que me encher , 'tendeu ?

-O que é uma pena – disse a voz do outro lado da linha – Por que eu ficaria feliz em te convidar para um luau naquela praia que fomos a uns sete anos atras .

-Blas ? - perguntei incredula .

-Pois é ....eu a Pan , a Luna o Colin , Draco , Antares ..e você se quiser ...

Fiquei muda .

Estava analisando a minha situação . Vejamos , acabei de brigar com o meu irmão , ele provavelmente falaria pro Harry que "Eu sei" sobre as escapadas dele, e o meu clima não estaria legal com os meus irmãos depois disso ,mas se eu fosse , acabaria me encontrando com o loiro revoltado . Hum...nada disso é muito tentador ...

-Gin? - Perguntou Blás .

Acordei .

-Ah .. desculpe ...é .. obrigada Blás.. mas acho que não ...eu to muito cansada trabalhei ontem até tarde ..foi muito legal voc~e ter me convidado mas , acho que não vou não ...

-Ah , Gin , se é por causa do babaca do Draco a gente ajuda , ele não vai fazer nada ...e você sabe que depois de tres doses de Firewisky ele fica de bem com todo o mundo .

Ri ...era meio verdade, aquilo.

-Não , nem é por isso , to cansada mesmo .

Ouvi um estalo perto da minha cama e berrei de susto .

-Não vai me fazer uma desfeita dessas!- disse Pan histérica . -Você vai nem que eu tenha que te estuporar!

-Blás, tem uma maniaca no meu quarto . E ela se parece com a Pan . - eu disse . Foi a vez dele rir.

-Bem , Gin nós sempre temos um "plano B" .

Desliguei o telefone na cara dele .

-Pan ,to falando serio .

-Adivinha ruiva ,eu também to – ela disse estreitando os olhos – Você vai pro meu Luau , sim . E todo a turma antiga vai ....e você é a alma da festa , você sabe, sem você o negocio fica chato ..

-Pensei que o Colin fosse a Alma do negocio . - comentei .

-Bem ..o Colin tem alma pra tudo , aquela criatura tem duas almas , só pode ...mas Gin eu quero você lá ...relembrar os velhos tempos ....

Olhei duvidosa .

-Pan eu não faço parte das lembranças mais felizes ...

Pan maneou a cabeça .

-Gin você ainda tá se culpando pelo lance do Ministério? Você avisou pro Draco, se ele quis continuar com aquilo ...a culpa não é sua ....!

-Eu sei que não , mas ....não é bem isso entende ? O cara nem ta olhando pra mim , você quer que eu faça o que ?

Pansy levantou uma das sobrancelhas , e me olhou de cima abaixo .

-Meu ....cadê a FireWeasley que eu conheci ? Cadê aquela infeliz que não tava nem aí se alguém olhasse feio pra ela ? Cadê a maldita coragem grifinória ?

Olhei para ela como se ela fosse louca .. na verdade eu não duvido muito...

-Acho que faz uns cinco anos que você não me vê ...as coisas mudam sabe ...

-eu não quero saber se mudam ou não , ruiva eu só que que você tome um banho e venha comigo para o MEU luau .

-Pansy , eu não ....

Pansy fez um aceno com a varinha e o resultado foi ....

-VOCÊ FICOU LOUCA, PARKINSON!- Por que eu tenho que ter amigos tão sem noção ? E aqui estou eu encharcada do pés a cabeça , e ela me fez o favor ainda de tacar água mais do que gelada em mim .

E aquela infeliz só ria da minha cara , o m.......

-Por que fez isso? -perguntei choramingando . E me levantando da cama igualmente ensopada .

-Ué ....- ela fez – Pra voc~e levantar e tomar um banho para ir comigo na praia Lycael .

E eu só bufei de raiva indo pra banheiro .

-Não me obrigue a azarar você de novo Weasley , não fique imitando uma chaleira se não quiser levar mais um banho . E ande logo ....

E essa folgada ainda fica me apressando ....

Eu apenas digo uma coisa : nunca grite se não quiser que alguém vá la no seu quarto ver o que está acontecendo .

Eu mal saio do banho e o que eu vejo é isso :

Pansy com a cara mais cínica do mundo , Luna com aquele ar distraído ao lado dela , e Harry , Mione e Rony olhando a morena sem acreditar em sua ousadia de pisar na casa dos Weasley.

Pansy virou para mim .

-ainda bem que saiu do banho ruiva , dá pra dizer pra essa vassoura de palha velha , e esse seu irmão imbecil e ao testa rachada que eu não invadi sua casa ?

Bom ..tecnicamente você invadiu a minha casa sim... ah ! fala serio ,eu minto o tempo inteiro ....

-Não ...- eu disse em tom cansado -eu a chamei aqui , por que ela é minha amiga ....

Meu irmão me olhou como se eu fosse um daqueles explosivins do Hagrid .

-Mas...eu d..disse que não queria um deles aqui !- disse o Rony irritado .

-E eu disse pra você se danar – respondi – eu chamei ela sim e não foi no seu quarto foi no meu , palhaço .. e é por isso que ela fica ...

Luna interrompeu com aquela ar etereo .

-Gin você já se arrumou ? Vamos rápido o Blás falou sobre uma roda de violão ...e eu queria muito ver....

Harry ficou chocado .

-Até você Luna ?

Luna olhou Harry como se tivesse reparado nele apenas nessa hora .

-Ah ? Até eu ,o que ?- ela perguntou olhando para ele .

-Você está confraternizando com cobras – ele explicou .

-Me confraternizo com muitos animais Harry – disse Luna com ar solene , - Cobras, águias , leões , texugos ..galinhas ...

Me segurei para não rir .

-Ta ....vamos Pan ..Luna ...se não vamos acabar discutindo com o meu irmão .

-Você não vai sair até me dizer aonde vai .- me virei .

Não foi Rony quem tinha falado , era Harry .

-O que ? Vai mandar em mim agora é ?- fiquei irritada .

-Eu sou seu namorado tenho todo o direito de saber aonde vai e com quem .

-E muito bom que você se lembre disso mesmo que seja nas horas em que lhe convém – disse irônica . -Mas eu não tenho que te dar satisfações Potter , eu não ligo a minima , se você quer saber ou não ...e eu posso fazer o que quiser da minha vida sabe por que ?

Ele cruzou os braços .

-Por que .

-Por que eu terminei com você a cinco segundos .

-Não fazem cinco segundos!

-Agora faz – eu disse -E pode correr chorando pra qualquer um que queira eu não ligo pode ser com esse imbecil ou com aquela pseudo-oriental sem tempero . -Me virei para as garotas .-Vamos ?

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada , Pan pegou a mim e a Luna pelo braço e aparatamos .

A Praia Lycael Ith , não tem um nome oficial , é apenas um nome que Draco resolveu dar quando não tínhamos como nos referir a praia em que passávamos uns fins de semana de farra . Na verdade dificilmente Lycael poderia ser uma praia de turismo . Afinal muito pouca gente conhecia aquele lugar , mesmo sendo bruxos . Reza a lenda que era o porto do antigos feiticeiros, um local de ritual e magia muito forte .

Sempre gostei das festas organizadas por Blás e Pan por que eles nunca caem na rotina , mas nunca se esforçam muito para a organização , acho que isso é um dom deles , não sei ...e também por que nunca é preciso se arrumar demais , aqui era o nosso refugio o lugar aonde não tinha "Grifinória X Sonserina"e "Malfoy X Weasley" ou coisa que o valha . Todos ali , queriam apenas se livrar de tudo o que inevitavelmente a escola nos impunha .

-Aí ! Olha quem chegou ! E a FireWeasley ! A Gin .

Odeio quando Zabini faz isso . Serio .

Reconheço que na época da escola eu era muito popular entre sonserinos , isso é por que tinha muitos aspectos que a gente acabava se identificando . Teve até certas ocasiões em que quis ser da sonserina . Isso era mais ou menos na época em que Harry definitivamente me tratava como alguma coisa muito pequena ou invisível .

Eu apenas vi muitas pessoas em cumprimentando .

-E aí Weasley !

-Oi Gin!

Pan foi nos conduzindo .

-Não vai ter nada de mais , hoje – ela foi falando enquanto andávamos- Como sempre vamos apenas nos reunir e contar o que aconteceu conosco esses tempo em que ficamos separados...Cerveja ?- ela disse oferecendo um copo .

Eu peguei .

-Tem certeza que isso é uma boa ideia , Pan -eu perguntei – Digo ...sabe vocês falarem o que fizeram ...e tudo .

Pan apenas revirou os olhos .

-Sinceramente , cabelo de fogo , parece que você esqueceu as tradições da nossa sociedade . Qual é a primeira regra ?

Forcei minha mente .

-Ah...em Lycael , apenas a verdade prevalecerá ....mas fora ...nada somos obrigados a falar ..?

-Exato , tudo o que falamos , fica e morre aqui .

Verdades ...antigamente eu era boa com elas . Olhei o fundo do meu copo . Serio ...quando eu era mais nova , eu não precisava mentir , na verdade ainda não preciso, tenho muito orgulho dos meus amigos , e está mais do que na hora de terminar com o Harry . Ele se sente bem com a Cho...e eu me sinto um lixo cada vez que olho para ele e sei que estou o enganando ...Mas as vezes as mentiras são muito mais fáceis ....muito menos complicadas ...

Tudo ao meu redor parecia iluminado , todos estavam alegres..parecia que não fazia tres anos que não nos víamos ..

Sentei numa predra quando percebi que Pan e Luna tinha ido falar com Blás .

A tal FireWeasley , que eles tanto falavam , era um garota forte e desafiadora , que tinha alguns talentos e que não ligava de aparecer por aí com sonserinos . Mas isso aqui não é mais FireWeasley .. ela se perdeu aos poucos desde que finalmente conseguiu realizar o seu sonho de criança : que Harry Potter a amasse . O problema, é que nem tudo é como se espera e o príncipe pode virar sapo depois da meia noite .

Ri por dentro, certo ...aos poucos me afastei de tudo ...só mantive contato com Draco ,Blás e Pan da turma sonserina .

-Oi ....-ergui a cabeça . Era Antares . -Posso me sentar aqui ?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça .

-Pan me falou muito de você – ela disse depois de um tempo .

-Hum .

-ela te admira muito .. e não só ela ...tipo todo o mundo sabe ? Todos falaram de você e...eu notei que o meu primo não anda falando com você, mas pelo que eu sei vocês já foram muito amigos ...

Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça , só queria saber até onde ela iria .

-É... ele voltou muito diferente do que era antes do exercito , não tem nada a ver com o que pode ter acontecido, sabe ? Ele disse para eu não me meter ,mas .. eu tenho uma ótima razão pra isso ...eu acho que você pode trazer de volta o Draco que eu amo sabe ? Que todas nos amamos ...até a tia Cissy disse que ele ta muito mudado ...e acho que ...você deve conhece-lo melhor do que outras pessoas , acho que se vocês voltarem a se falar .. ele pode dizer o que acontece ...

Eu me virei . Olhei bem para os olhos dela . Parecia ser sincera . Tantas vezes eu menti que acabei adquirindo o dom de ver quem mente ou não .

-As pessoas mudam Antares , todo o mundo ...se você me conhecesse antes , saberia que eu também mudei demais ...

-Mas ..você é feliz ?por que o Draco não é ...essa mudança não fez bem a ele ..ele é muito fechado..nunca contou o que aconteceu na exercito ou o que aconteceu para querer ir embora da escola de aurores .

-Eu também não sei ..

-Mas tenta ..por favor .. eu já tentei de tudo , e se você significa tanto para o Draco como eu acho que significa ...talvez você seja melhor nisso do que eu ou Pan .

E assim ela me deixou sozinha de novo .

Olhei ao redor , nada do Draco . Me levantei e sai andando sem rumo , havia uma pequena caverna um pouco além da praia em que as vezes íamos quando não queríamos que ninguém nos visse ou ouvisse . Draco me contava no geral como era a sua vida e eu também contava um pouco da minha . E fui caminhando até lá .

Ouvi o barulho da vertente que jazia lá no fundo , e sentei numa pedra .

-Pelo jeito ...eu não sou o único deslocado , certo ? - me virei assutada .

-Ah , Draco ..você me assustou .- eu disse constrangida .

E ele riu , notei que ele tinha uma garrafa de bom tamanho de absinto em um das mãos . Estava mais do que chapado .

-Assustada, ruiva – disse com a voz mais arrastada do que nunca – Assustada por que ? Por que voltou a conviver com gente que você muito convenientemente esqueceu que existia ?

Me levantei pronta para ir embora , eu mais do que ninguém sabia até aonde Draco poderia ir em uma situação como aquela , estava preocupada comigo e com ele .

Mais comigo do que com ele ...

-E ela vai fugir senhoras e senhores , a destemida FireWeasley vai fugir !Vai admitir que deu as costas para quem ela dizia que era seu melhor amigo ...sabe ..você e mais sonserina do que eu pensei.

-Eu não te abandonei Draco ...fiz tudo o que podia ...eu tentei te ajudar ...mas você não me ouviu ...- eu tentei dizer , eu estava nervosa demais , estava com medo . Draco estava possesso , podia estar andando devagar , poderia estar falando muito calmamente . Mas eu sabia que ele poderia ferir alguém se continuasse a andar de um lado para outro como um animal enjaulado .-Eu juro que tentei te ajudar ...

-É mentira – ele disse com desprezo – Mentira .. sempre uma mentira ,Weasley , sempre ..você mente bem mais do que respira .

-Eu to falando serio , não é mentira Draco você foi justamente mexer num vespeiro...

-Era meu dever contar a verdade . Você e o idiota do seu namorado podem achar que eu sou um lixo mas eu nunca menti , ao contrrario de você....esqueceu que estamos em Lycael Ith ?

-Eu sei e é por isso que eu não minto ...No dia em que você não apareceu na aula eu fiquei preocupada perguntei pra todo o mundo onde você estava ...mas ninguém sabia ...

Subitamente Draco a pegou pelos ombros .

-Eu estava desacordado , em um armário de vassouras ..por que Potter ,Weasley e Longbottom armaram uma cilada pra mim .-

-Mas eu não sabia , Draco ...eu fiquei me perguntando aonde você estava, você que sumiu... você que se afastou de mim ..- e eu já estava chorando aquela altura – Foi você que me deixou sozinha aqui ...eu te mandei um monte de cartas ...

-Você me abandonou primeiro Gin ....você escolheu o imbecil que nunca te enxergava ao invés do seu melhor amigo. Você se afastou de mim aos poucos com medo dos seus irmãos descobrirem quem você realmente era e queria ser . -ele disse .e ele me largou . E eu só olhava para os meus próprios pés .-E olha só pra você...namorando um idiota ...traindo esse idiota com outro cara ...num emprego bizarro . E mentindo o tempo todo . Eu fiquei observando você por uma semana ...e a sua vida não passa de um mentira bem arquitetada .

Eu não falei nada , apenas o deixei falando sozinho .

Antares Malfoy tinha razão : Aquele não era o Draco que eu conhecia .


	3. Minhas Verdades

** Disclaimer : A GRANDE maioria dos personagens não me pertencem e sim a tia Jô , eu não ganho nadinha com isso .**

** N/A : A fic é superficialmente baseada em Pegando Fogo ,de Meg Cabot .**

Capitulo 3

Minhas Verdades

Sai praticamente tonta da caverna , cambaleando pelo peso das palavras ditas e não ditas de Draco , eu havia me esquecido que Draco podia ferir quem quisesse, apenas com palavras . Joguei o resto da cerveja na areia , precisava de algo mais forte , desesperadamente mais forte . Precisava apagar aquele episodio da minha mente , precisava que na manhã seguinte , eu embaralhasse todos os pensamentos ,delírios e lembranças ,sem conseguir distinguir o sonho da realidade . Eu estava praticamente esmagada por tudo o que ele havia dito . Todas as malditas verdades .

E eu naquele momento, odiei Draco Malfoy .

Como ele podia ser tão mesquinho ? Como ele podia dizer que eu o abandonei quando arrisquei tanto para não faze-lo se meter em encrenca com a A.D.? Certo, eu tinha minha parcela de culpa ...eu sabia que ,inevitavelmente, havia criado mentiras o suficiente para tirar o meu corpo fora daquela jogada . Eu nunca poderia bater de frente com o Ministério ...é suicídio...poderia acabar com muitas coisas ...poderia acabar com o meu futuro ...e com o futuro do resto da minha família .

-Gin!- Alguém me chamou lá do centro daquela bagunça .

Ah , Meu Deus ..o senhor sabe que eu não quero falar com ninguém ...eu só quero chorar ...só queria me enfiar em um buraco e nunca mais sair de lá .

-Gin!- Olhei para quem havia ma chamado .

Era Astoria , a antiga namorada de Draco .

-Pan disse que você canta e toca guitarra ...minha irmã , trouxe um violão...será que você poderia vir com a gente ? A prima do Draco também canta muito ...e queríamos ve-las juntas .

E Astoria me pegou pela mão e foi me guiando no meio das outras pessoas .

-Ei , Pan ! Eu achei a Gin !

Vi Pansy sorrindo e nos chamando .

-Nossa , eu achei que já tinha voltado pra casa – ela disse me olhando e indo ao nosso encontro . -O Blás queria cantar – ela fez uma careta – então decidimos que seria melhor vocês fazerem isso . A Antares vai cantar junto com você ...ela te falou do Draco ? - essa pergunta ela me fez em um sussurro .

-Falou , sim ...e eu tentei falar com ele ,mas ele ta mais intratável do que nunca ...

Pan suspirou cansada .

-Bem , ele tá assim com todo o mundo . Não só com você . Anda irremediavelmente revoltado, mais do que nunca, eu quero dizer ...

Comecei a dar os primeiros acordes de uma musica que eu sabia que Luna adorava , olhei para Antares e ela fez um aceno positivo , que ela conhecia a musica , e começou a cantar

-_Tem coisas que não dá pra esconder ..que todo o mundo vê ...que se entregam pelo olhar , e vive_ _uma mentira , correndo pra viver como uma frustração , uma outra saída ..._

É ..acho que esse tipo de musica foi realmente feito para pessoas como eu , que vive de mentiras ..

E a cada tempo eu bebia absinto , minha meta era entrar em coma alcoólico .acabamos a música , e nunca me senti tão agradecida por isso .

-Então ...- disse Pan depois que acabaram chegou a hora ....- e ela fez uma careta de suspense cômica . Vamos lá ....vamos ver quem poderia começar a contar suas historias ....

Mas ela parou de falar assim que viu uma rizada sarcástica , todos se viraram e se depararam com um loiro bem mais do que bêbado .

-Draco – disse Blás em tom de alerta .

-Vamos aos jogos da verdade – ele disse ignorando totalmente o amigo . -Embora eu ache que há pessoas que não são tão boas com verdades .- e ele disse isso me olhando , desviei o olhar . -Vamos, ruiva ...começa com as suas incríveis aventuras com o trio maravilha ...Conte como você foi deídificada graças ao seu incrível relacionamento com Potter ...

-Draco eu acho que isso não é hora ....-começou Antares .

-Cala a boca ,Antares eu já disse para você não se meter – ele disse em tom de desprezo .

Me levantei e estava pronta para dar no pé . Não era uma fuga , era mais como uma saída estratégica . Eu não poderia bater de frente com Draco naquele estado .

-Sim! Foge de novo ..- ele disse me seguindo -Foge como você tem feito nesses tres anos !

-Dá pra calar a boca, Draco !? - eu gritei me virando para ele .

Entenda : Eu sempre tento fazer tudo o que se espera de mim , sempre , para não magoar ninguém ,minhas mentiras simplesmente ajudam a não contrariar outras pessoas, mas esse imbecil, falar pra mim que eu sou covarde , aí não dá .

Todos a nossa volta prenderam a respiração .

-Quem é você pra insinuar que sou covarde ?- gritei me aproximando dele – Foi você que fugiu, e não eu ! Foi você que foi covarde ,e não eu , engole essa agora , não é você que se orgulha de falar a verdade, sempre ? Então, isso é uma verdade !

Ele estava mais pálido do que o normal .

-Vai, fala alguma coisa , seu cretino ! - eu disse arrebatando a garrafa de absinto da mão dele e jogando longe . - eu tentei te ajudar, arriscando inclusive ,meu relacionamento com a minha família! Você se meteu em encrenca por que quis ! Falta de aviso não foi ! E você não tem nada a ver com o fato de eu namorar Harry ,ou não ! Se eu tenho outros amigos agora , a culpa é sua , Malfoy ! Por que você me deixou aqui sozinha !

Eu estava histérica . Fora de mim , totalmente .

-Eu te odeio ! - eu gritei na cara dele , batendo os punhos no peito dele e o empurrando -Eu te odeio ...eu te odeio ...odeio .... E não volte a falar comigo até virar gente ! Você me critica ,Draco ,mas você mudou mais do que eu ! Você se colocou nesse pedestal de injustiçado , você agora vive se fazendo de vítima ...cadê o Draco que era o meu melhor amigo ? Que me ouvia, e me apoiava ? Você é um estranho ,pra mim .

E Draco não esboçou nenhuma reação .

E eu aparatei .

Eu deveria ter aparatado para a Groenlândia .

-Ginevra Molly Weasley .!

Filho da p* ....."!

-Que é ?

-Que historia é essa de você terminar como Harry !?- E advinha quem berrava no meu ouvido ?

Isso ! Rony Weasley .

-Você tava lá , viu quando eu disse que tava tudo acabado .

-Você não pode decidir isso assim ! De cabeça quente !

-Rony . - eu já estava cansada demais para bater de frente com outra pessoa . Draco já havia esgotado toda a minha capacidade de machucar verbalmente . -Eu terminei com o Harry , por que ele me trai com Cho Chang . E você sabe disso melhor do que eu .

Rony desviou o olhar . E eu continuei .

-E eu sei que ele faz isso desde o sétimo ano . E eu já me cansei . Eu me cansei de mentir .

AlÔ ! Garota , é você mesmo ?

-Eu cansei de me fingir de idiota , cega , surda e muda . Cansei , de tentar agradar a vocês , vocês sempre querem algo a mais de mim . Sempre esperam que eu faça as suas vontades , mas não é assim ...eu também tenho as minhas vontades e minhas metas . Eu cansei de fingir que tá tudo bem e cansei de me encontrar com Kormack McLagen atras do Florean .

Rony arregalou os olhos .

-Pois é – continuei – Ele me traia e eu resolvi pagar na mesma moeda ...- eu disse amargurada ,- e tudo por que eu não tinha coragem de bater de frente com ele ou com vocês , enquanto dia após dia eu me sentia um lixo . E eu não me importo mais com o que vocês pensam de mim . Que se dane . Eu cansei de posar de namorada perfeita para o famoso Harry Potter . Cansei de fingir que sou totalmente grifinória quando na real eu to me lixando com essa historia de casas e que desde os quinze anos eu sou amiga de quase toda a sonserina . E que o meu melhor amigo era Draco Malfoy .

-Gina , você não sabe do que tá falando você só pode estar bêbada ...

-Não Rony , eu estou muito sóbria .

Mentira minha , mas ele não precisa saber disso .

-O meu Melhor amigo era Draco Malfoy – eu repeti – ele me ajudou e me apoiou ele que conseguiu que eu virasse um pessoa sem culpas quando desde o meu primeiro ano vocês preferiam evitar falar sobre Riddle . Foi ele que teve paciência para me ouvir chorando quando percebi que Harry Potter nunca me olharia como alguém que fosse mais do que a irmã caçula d melhor amigo . E Foi ele que eu abandonei quando ele mais precisava e foram os meus irmãos que quase mataram ele de pancada depois disso .

-Isso é mentira – disse Rony com raiva- você sabe muito bem que nunca faríamos nada disso nem eu e nem Harry ...

-eu não falei nada sobre Potter . - eu cortei . As orelhas do Rony focaram vermelhas e eu senti um prazer sádico em continuar a derramar tudo o que estava entalado na garganta por muito tempo .-Mas sim , eu sei que ele também participou desse showzinho baixo .

-Você vai trocar o Harry por aquele imbecil .

-eu não troquei ninguém . Eu apenas to dizendo a você que eu cansei , que quero que você , meus irmãos e o Harry se danem . Eu daqui pra frente vou fazer o que quero, vou me fingir de surda quando vocês vierem com conselhos idiotas .

-VOCÊ NÃO VAI SE JUNTAR COM AQUELE FILHOTE DE COMENSAL ! - gritou Rony subitamente .

Sim ,hoje todo o mundo resolveu gritar comigo e decidir o que eu tenho que fazer com minha vida .

-VOCÊ NÃO VAI GRITAR COMIGO , RONALD ! -Gritei em resposta .

-O que está acontecendo ?- era minha mãe meu pai descendo as escadas .

-Pergunte ao seu filho retardado – disse para minha mãe -Pergunte por que raios ele vive acobertando as escapadas de Harry e por que diabos ele insiste nesse namoro idiota . - eu estava realmente muito sarcástica .

-Pergunte a sua filha burra , por que ela está se envolvendo com sonserinos, ex comensais .

Papai com seu instinto super protetor olhou para mim como se estivesse olhando para o próprio Voldemort .

-Por que sonserinos tem mais senso de amizade do que o meu próprio irmão – retruquei – que não consegue manter um relacionamento serio desde que terminou com Hermione e quer descontar suas frustrações em mim .

Rony entrou em choque .

-Gina ...você está muito exaltada ,meu amor ...- começou minha mãe .

-Não mãe , eu nunca estive tão certa do que eu faço . Acho que Rony deve se perguntar em que tipo de cretino ele se tornou . Com licença .

E sai sem olhar par tras , subindo as escadas e indo direto para o meu quarto .

N/A **Reconheço que não foi um começo promissor e que escorreguei na gramatica nos dois primeiros capítulos . Mas estou me esforçando (sem beta ) . **

** Reviews ! Please ! **


	4. O Dia Em Que Malfoy Pediu Desculpas

**Disclaimer : quase nada aqui me pertence e sim a Tia J . **

**N/A : eu sai dos trilhos do enredo de Pegando Fogo . Acho que era necessario ....**

O Dia que Malfoy pediu desculpas

(foram duas vezes )

"Sigiloza al pazar ....."

Bufei , e olhei o relógio ,quem é o infeliz que te liga em plena madrugada de segunda-feira ? A culpe é minha , eu não deveria deixar esse maldito celular ligado 24 horas por dia . Porcaria .

-Que que é . - Perguntei muito mau educada .

-Gininhaaaaaaaa!

Afastei o ouvido do aparelho , aquela voz escandalosa ...só podia ser ....

-Colin?- perguntei me sentando .

Fazia uns dois meses que eu não o via . Ele era meio de lua mesmo , ele desaparecia um bom tempo e depois voltava com tudo . Aquela criatura escandalosa .

-Quem mais , Red? - ele perguntou .

Suspirei .

-Cara ...é cinco da manhã ....aonde você tá ?

-Em Londres , ruiva . Vou para o Beco Diagonal daqui a pouco . Estou de férias !eu amo isso aqui ....Só te liguei por que sei que você adora ser acordada de madrugada .

-Você não tem nenhum amor a vida,mesmo .- eu disse entre dentes .

Ele riu e desligou o telefone na minha cara . Humpf .

Depois do episodio catastrófico de Lycael , á umas duas semanas , eu não estava falando com Rony , nem com Harry , e nem com o Draco . E Kormack quase teve um treco quando eu terminei com ele . Mas se recuperou bem rápido . Ele anda flertando com Suzana Bones .

E agora eu não consigo mais dormir !

Me levantei . Sinceramente, eu acho que um tempo sem garotos vai me fazer bem . Eu tinha dois namorados , nenhuma garota aguenta tanta tortura . Resolvi que era bem melhor eu tomar um banho . O meu dia já estava começando .

-Weasley , mesa 6 .

Estranhei , olhei o relógio e vi que definitivamente nenhum membro da A.D . deveria estar ali aquela hora .

-O que você está esperando , ruiva ? -Perguntou Florean .

Sem dizer nada, revirei os olhos e me adiantei, para ver quem era o desocupado da vez , por um momento pensei que fosse Colin Creevey .

-Você realmente é suicida . - e isso era bem mais do que afirmação – Malfoy .

-É um talento . - ele retrucou, sem tirar os olhos do menu .

-O que você ta querendo ?- perguntei emburrada , ultimamente eu não estava morrendo de amores por ele .

-To querendo um refrigerante , um x-burguer , e uma porção gigante de batatas fritas . - ele disse .

-Você sabe que não foi isso o que eu perguntei . - eu disse o olhando com censura .

Ele pousou o cardápio na mesa .

-Isso é uma lanchonete ?- ele perguntou naquele tom irônico .

-É .

-Então ruiva , eu quero refrigerante , x-burguer e batatas fritas . - ele disse cutucando o cardápio com uma certa enfase .

-Você é um caso perdido mesmo – eu disse me virando para sair .

Enquanto eu arrumava o pedido daquela criatura numa bandeja , uma das garçonetes, Lenox, veio perto de mim .

-Quem é o gato ? - ela perguntou olhando na direção da mesa 6 .

Olhei para ela ,querendo que ela interpretasse com exatidão meu olhar de "você é uma ameba" .Mas não falei nada .

-Vai, Gin ...quem é ele ...

-Pra que você quer saber ?- perguntei irritada .

-Ué ...por que ele é simplesmente um deus , olha só aqueles braços ....e aqueles ombros largos ....aquele corte estilo militar ...aquele olhar ....o cara é selvagem dos pés a cabeça . -Revirei os olhos e bufei .

-O nome .....?

-Denis Creevey – respondi nervosa – satisfeita ?

Peguei a bandeja e praticamente atirei na frente do loiro .

-Que que é isso .....- ele perguntou surpreso .

-Agora diz logo o que você quer – disse irritada .

Ele revirou os olhos , tomou um gole do refrigerante e beliscou a porção de batatas .

E eu ,estava irremediavelmente irritada . Por que Lenox tinha razão . Ele era O Cara . Ele poderia te deixar tonta com os mais simples e inocentes movimentos . E eu já estava tendo pensamentos indecentes demais ,para alguém que queria distancia de garotos . Balancei a cabeça para me afastar do mau caminho . Na verdade eu deveria me afastar de Draco Malfoy .

-Que foi ? - ele perguntou intrigado com esse gesto nada normal .

-Nada ..só estou curiosa .

Ele engoliu o pedaço de sanduíche . E então disse .

-Équvimtpedidescupa.

Ah? Ele falou tão rápido que eu não entendi ,mas um ligeiro rosado passou por seu rosto, demonstrando o quanto ele estava constrangido. Nesse instante, ele me lembrou muito o Draco de tres anos atras .

-Eu não entendi nada . - eu disse balançando a cabeça . Ainda fascinada pelo tom rosa pálido que o tingia .

-Eu vim pedir desculpas . - ele disse em tom muito claro , parecia não estar disposto a repetir aquilo de novo ,e eu estava muito disposta a ter uma dessas filmadoras trouxas só pra registrar o "dia em que um Malfoy pediu desculpas".

E o que você esperava que eu fizesse ?

Sim ! Eu ri da cara dele . Não por que estivesse desfazendo dele ou algo do tipo , mas simplesmente por que nunca em toda a sua vida , até agora , Draco havia pedido desculpas . Eu segurei um pouco meu ataque de riso, e olhei pra ele com insistência .

Pensa comigo . Um cara lindo e loiro , arrogante e sarcástico te pede desculpas e você não vai se aproveitar dessa situação ?

Me desculpe , mas eu vou .

Ele bufou irritado .

-Olha , eu tava com uns tres litros de absinto na cabeça – ele disse -e sei que eu não deveria ter julgado você daquela forma , mesmo por que eu sempre soube que você escolheria seus irmãos a mim .

-Draco...-eu tentei falar mas , Draco quando engrena na terceira, não para .

-E tudo bem por que isso nunca foi segredo , mas tenta entender : eu me afasto de tudo isso por tres anos ,e por mais que eu tente ignorar tudo ,eu estou cercado . Sempre . E eu não sou ninguém pra te julgar, por que por anos eu me neguei terminantemente a admitir aos meus pais, que minha melhor amiga era uma Weasley . Mas você aceitou essa condição ...e eu to aqui ,agindo feito um imbecil . Eu só queria que tudo voltasse ao normal , quero dizer ..tão normal quanto se espera que seja a nossa vida . E eu vou entender se você não quiser mais olhar pra minha cara ...Mas eu passei tres anos sem falar com você ,e sem ver essa sua cara sardenta ...

O que ! Você ainda diz que veio me pedir desculpas ?

-Mas eu não consigo viver com você me olhando feio toda a vez que a gente se esbarra ...

-Fica quieto , criatura !- eu disse sem nenhuma paciência .

Ele ficou quieto .

-Tudo bem . - eu disse – Legal ...tudo desculpado, você me desculpa ,e eu te desculpo ,e estamos quites . Agora ...eu tinha esquecido que você fala demais .

Ele riu .

-Tudo bem , ruiva . Senta aí , eu como um honorário membro do A.D – ele riu e eu ergui a sobrancelha . -Você tem que ficar aqui dando toda a sua atenção para mim enquanto eu falo com você .

E eu sentei . Rezando para ninguém da A.D ve-lo ali , mesmo .

Ele enrolou a camiseta de manga comprida , as duas . E eu estava ficando desesperada : Ele tinha sido um comensal , esse miolo mole tinha sido comensal, e estava enrolando as mangas da maldita camiseta bem ali .

Ainda me lembro do dia em que ele me mostrou a marca ...

_-Mas ....por que ? Draco isso é ...isso vai ficar aí pra sempre ...você vai ser um homem marcado ..._

_ E ele , apenas escondeu a marca de novo . _

_-Eu faço minhas escolhas – ele disse desviando o olhar . _

_ Mas eu conhecia-o bem demais para saber que aquilo não era típico dele . _

_-O que ta acontecendo , Draco . _

_ Ele se virou ,balançou a cabeça incrédulo . _

_-Gin , eu sou comensal ..você deveria estar correndo a essa altura . Ou deveria estar falando que não queria mais papo comigo . _

_ Eu fiquei irritada . _

_-Você é meu amigo , eu sou uma Weasley , mas você é meu amigo , Você é um comensal , mas ainda é meu amigo , você é um Malfoy , mas é meu amigo . Mas eu sei que você é arrogante o suficiente para não baixar a cabeça e receber as ordens de um moribundo . E eu não acredito que você fez isso por que quis ...eu te conheço demais , Draco . Tem alguma coisa acontecendo . _

_ Ele suspirou e sentou no chão . _

_ Estávamos nas masmorras . Aquela hora , ninguém estaria andando por ali . _

_-O que você faria , se tivesse uma varinha apontada para a sua cabeça ?- ele perguntou sem me olhar – é isso , Gin . Ele não gostou daquele fiasco com a profecia ...meu pai foi preso , e se eu não fizer o que ele está me mandando fazer ,...ele vai matar o meu pai . O que faria no meu lugar ?_

_-Provavelmente, eu teria essa marca no meu braço . - Foi o que eu respondi ._

Mas esse Draco , não tinha a marca negra .

-Como ...? - eu não consegui formular a frase de tão surpresa que eu estava . Sem acredita eu o segurei no braço e esfreguei meu dedo ali para ver se não era maquiagem . 

_-Ai , _Gin!- ele retorquiu .

-Me desculpe – eu disse soltando – Mas isso é ....

-Inesperado , eu sei . Quando aquele desgraçado morreu ,eu achei que aquela marca maldita sairia , mas só ficou um pouco mais fraca . - ele disse pegando mais batatas fritas . -então no exercito, o meu superior vivia dizendo que iria cortar o meu braço se me visse com aquilo de novo . Mas ele nunca cortava . Então , no dia da minha formatura , e no dia que eu ganharia o meu posto de Cabo, o meu superior e mais uns soldados me pegaram e eu realmente não sei o que ele fez doeu para caramba , mas quando eu vi não tinha mais nada . - ele acabou com o refrigerante . -e agora eu sou o Tenente Malfoy . Sirvo o meu país e nunca ninguém vai poder dizer que eu sou um comensal .

-Um homem livre – eu disse fazendo graça – Isso é ótimo . Você não carrega mais o estigma de se aliar com _ele_ . E agora ?

-To na reserva . Sem emprego ainda . E apenas vivendo como se estivesse de férias .

-Hum...

-E você ..o que fez durante todo esse tempo ?

-Bem ..nada mudou muito só ...que o meu melhor amigo sumiu, e eu não sabia por que ...eu terminei, meus estudos e comecei a trabalhar no Florean ...por que mamãe queria que eu fosse Auror também, mas eu não quero . Comecei a namorar o Harry ,e um belo dia descobri que ele me traia com a Cho Chang , e então comecei a me encontrar com Kormack ...ai ...faz umas duas semanas que eu tive um ataque de histeria ,e terminei com o Harry e contei tudo , terminei com o Kormack e to dando um tempo dos Garotos .

-Uau . - ele fez . Então ele puxou um pedaço de jornal do bolso – e isso aqui ?

Ah , não . Aquela droga de concurso . Eu sempre me esqueço dele .

-Bem a Luna resolveu participar e me empurrou nisso também ..mas como você sabia ?

-Antares se inscreveu . Mas....

-Gina.............!- olhei para os lados e só pude ver Colin , antes que Lenox o abordasse .

Isso não era boa coisa .

Observamos os dois conversando , Colin estreitando os olhos de curiosidade e olhando para nós , depois confirmando alguma coisa e deixando Lenox ali .

-Então ....- ele disse me abraçando e cumprimentando Draco . -eu não sabia que éramos irmãos .

Draco engasgou .

-Q..que?- ele bufou .

-Ué ...Lenox implorou um encontro com o meu irmão super gato que estava conversando com Gin , sabe , Denis ...- Draco o olhou muito feio -Você mudou demais . Só mesmo aquela anta conseguiria acreditar que ele é meu irmão Gin .

Draco me olhou com a sobrancelha erguida .

-Mentindo de novo .- ele disse .

-É para preservar a sua saúde . - eu disse – Se os meninos souberem que você veio aqui falar comigo vai ter sérios problemas , Draco . Principalmente agora que eu terminei com o Harry .

Colin olhou pra minha cara .

-Que ?

-É isso aí . - eu disse .

Colin deu de ombros . Na verdade o meu amigo aqui sempre achou que eu engolia meu orgulho por causa do Harry , que eu não tinha amor próprio .

-Que bom , por que eu o encontrei agorinha mesmo n'O Caldeirão Furado com aquela pseudo-oriental – disse Colin .

Meu mundo parou . Olhei para a porta e me deparei com a imagem através do vidro , de Harry com Cho .

Mas eu não to nem aí com Harry/Cho . Eu to aí com encrenca .Olhei para Draco .

-Ah, Meu Deus ! - eu disse histérica . -Colin , me ajuda .

Colin somou dois mais dois : olhou de mim para Draco e de Draco para Harry .

-Ta bom .- ele disse ficando de pé .

-Coloca isso – eu disse para Draco .

-O que ?- ele disse olhando com uma careta de desgosto para o meu boné do Florean.-Nem pensar .

-Poem logo – eu disse irritada enfiando aquilo na cabeça dele e o forçando a levantar .

Enquanto isso ..

-Amor!- Colin sabe fazer escândalos .

Harry o olhou surpreso . Colin estava se dirigindo a Cho.

-Você não ligou mais pra mim !- ele disse – e eu sei que você ta com esse testa-rachada para manter as aparências , mas sabe ....EU VOLTEI PRA GENTE MORAR JUNTO .

E eu empurrava o Draco para a cozinha .

Por que aquilo iria dar um bom escândalo .

-Por onde eu saio ?- perguntou Draco olhando para todos os lados .

-Não da pra sair agora .- eu disse fechando a porta .

-Como não ?- ele disse indignado – E as tais saídas de emergência ?

Eu balancei a cabeça . Ainda ouvindo o escândalo . Lá fora .

-Colin, eu não sei do que você ta falando . - disse Cho .

-Como não ? -Ele disse indignado -Vai me dizer que aquela noite na boate foi um lapso , por que o Zabine me disse que você tava como Potter para ter seus quinze minutos de fama ...eu até guardei aquele sutiã vermelho!

-Fui eu que te dei aquele sutiã !- disse Harry disse para Cho , indignado .-Foi por isso que você parou de usar ?

Eu olhei para Draco sem acreditar naquilo .

-Não Harry eu ..eu rasguei ...e ...

-Na verdade essa é uma historia engraçada – disse Colin muito alto -Por que fui eu que rasguei ...

Bati na testa , Colin tava pedindo para levar um soco . Ou da Japa ou do Harry .

-DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO ,CREEVEY!- Era Harry tendo um ataque .

-Nada – ele disse -Eu só estou dizendo que essa japinha tratante dormiu comigo para ganhar a capa do semanário das bruxas mas acho que não deu certo por isso ela pulou fora ..Mas tudo bem ,foram as vinte e tres horas mais iradas que eu já tive . - disse Colin ,com um nada característico risinho safado - principalmente por causa da yôga ...você sabia que ela faz yôga ?

E nessa hora eu só ouvi algo realmente pesado ( eu tive certeza que essa coisa pesada era o Colin) bater contra um mesa . Ouvi a risada do Colin .Ele não pode estar no seu estado normal .

E depois ele se chocou contra a porta da cozinha . E eu fui jogada com tudo . Draco me amparou .

-Desculpe . -eu disse .

A porta de abriu .e Draco me pegou pela cintura , me afastando da porta , por onde nessa hora desabava Colin , bem aonde eu tinha estado a uns tres segundos .

Harry estava possesso , pegou Colin , ali caído no chão , e o pressionou contra a mesa de cortar carne .

-Que é , Potter ?- disse Colin num cinismo assustador – Arrependido de ter enganado a Gin todo esse tempo com uma mulher do naipe dela ?- disse olhando Cho .

-Cala a boca , seu viadinho...- disse Harry entredentes .

Draco se adiantou , tirando o boné .

-Sai de cima , Potter – Ele disse pegando Harry pelo braço – Aqui não é hora nem lugar pra resolver esse tipo de coisa .

Harry olhou para Draco .

-O que você ta fazendo aqui ?

-Eu frequento esse lugar – disse Draco separando sem muito esforço Harry e Colin . Me adiantei para Colin , muito preocupada , mas ele não tinha maior ferimento , apenas um lábio cortado . -E estou pedindo para você e sua namorada saírem , vocês estão assustando os outros clientes sem contar os empregados .

Harry se desvencilhou de Draco .

-E quem é você – ele disse em tom de desprezo – Para me falar o que eu devo ou não fazer ?

Draco o largou , parecia aborrecido .

-Eu não tenho tempo para infantilidades , Potter – ele disse - eu ,no momento peço para vocês dois saírem mas é claro que eu posso usar meios bem menos ...diplomáticos .

Harry lançou um olhar de profundo nojo a Colin e saiu sem olhar para tras . Quando Cho se adiantou . Ele simplesmente se afastou dela .

Cho estacou e olhou Colin .

-Satisfeito ? Você realmente pensou no que poderia acontecer comigo ?

-Você nunca pensa no que vai acontecer com os outros .- disse Colin – Por que não sai por aí para arranjar um cara mais famoso do que ele ? Você realmente é de uma classe admirável , Chang .

Cho saiu , quase as lagrimas e eu olhei Colin . Ele parecia bastante calmo agora .

-O que foi isso ? - perguntei .

-Nada ..apenas umas velhas contas ...eu achei que seria realmente bom o Potter ter um choque de realidade ...eu sempre quis falar algumas verdades, sempre que eu te via chorando por aquele babaca ...E eu sempre soube que ele se encontrava com essa coisinha . Mas é claro que ela realmente não liga muito para isso. Ela já ficou comigo , com o Nott e com a torcida do Pudlemere United . Você é bem perigoso , Não ?- ele disse para Malfoy .

-Me desculpe – disse Draco .

Ultimamente ele anda fazendo muito isso .

-Eu acho que toda essa confusão ....

-Nada , loiro – disse Colin – eu iria caçar encrenca do mesmo jeito .

**N/A 2 : Talvez esse cap . Explique mais ou menos a relação de Draco e Gina , afinal eles acima de tudo confiaram um no outro , mesmo em tempos tempestuosos . **

** Reviews , por favor !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Os GarotosProblema

**Disclaimer : Todo o mundo sabe que foi tia J quem inventou o Harry , nada me pertence e eu não ganho nada com isso . **

**A não ser Reviews !!!!!!!!!!**

**Gih Malfoy : Obrigado pela review ! Eu quase saí pulando quando li ( tem gente colocando minha fic como a favorita ou me colocando como autora favorita!!!) isso é demais !**

**Valeu mesmo !**

**Os Garotos-problema .**

Respira fundo .Eu deveria realmente estar em choque , mas não estava . E eu não sei nem por que eu não estava cuspindo fogo ou entrando em pânico , acho que tem relação com o fato dos meus dois melhores amigos estarem aqui . Eu continuo trabalhando depois daquele barraco todo com Harry e Colin . Mas Draco resolveu levar Colin para um boticário ali perto , para ver o corte no lábio , que tinha sido um pouco mais profundo do que pensávamos . Algumas pessoas ainda comentavam o que estava acontecendo . Resolvi que seria melhor se Lenox desse conta de atender as mesas enquanto eu organizava as coisas na cozinha . Não queria ninguém me chamando para nada .

Mas ....não podemos evitar nossos problemas , e daqui a pouco a mesa seis estará sendo ocupada pelos verdadeiros membros do A.D.

Respira Gin , nada do que acontecer aqui agora poderá ser comparado ao que já aconteceu a quatro horas atras . Nadinha... a não ser outro barraco .

-Gin ....mesa seis ....- disse Lenox desanimada .

Acho que ela está assim por causa do Draco . Ela bem que tentou chamar a atenção e ser prestativa, o problema é que Draco quando não quer , ele não enxerga nada . Talvez eu devesse falar com ele ....ou talvez não . Sei lá !

Suspirei e fui atender a mesa seis .

O coração batendo rápido ....minhas pernas já tinham virado gelatina ...Rony já não estava falando comigo . Mas isso não foi o pior .

Quando me aproximei apenas Mione olhou na minha cara . Parecia muito desconcertada .

-Ah ..oi Gin ...- ela começou ....-É ...a maioria das pessoas decidiram que ...- ela mordeu o lábio e eu já estava prevendo alguma coisa . -Que ...é melhor a Lenox nos atender hoje .

Eu não esbocei nenhuma reação .

O bom de se conviver com Draco é isso . Você acaba aprendendo a dissimular muitas coisas.

Fred e Jorge , Parvati , Harry , Cho , Lilá e outros não se deram o trabalho de olhar ou falar comigo .

Bem ...eu não sou paga para ser empregada deles , eu só sei disso .

-Claro – eu disse sem emoção alguma – Pode ser , eu tenho mesmo que sair mais cedo hoje – e eu nem sei de onde eu tirei essa ideia .- Lenox pode atender vocês .

Me virei e fui até a cozinha , tremia um pouco, é verdade . Sempre tive medo de rejeição .

Suspirei e me olhei no espelho .

_-Você me abandonou primeiro Gin ....você escolheu o imbecil que nunca te enxergava ao invés do seu melhor amigo. Você se afastou de mim aos poucos, com medo dos seus irmãos descobrirem quem você realmente era e queria ser .E olha só pra você...namorando um idiota ...traindo esse idiota com outro cara ...num emprego bizarro . E mentindo o tempo todo . Eu fiquei observando você por uma semana ...e a sua vida não passa de um mentira bem arquitetada ._

E mais uma vez Draco estava certo . Fui até a cozinha e procurei Lenox .

A bandida tava fazendo uma boquinha livre atras da prateleira . Humpf .

-G...Gin ! - Ela largou o bolinho ! A meu Deus , era de chocolate ! Filha da mãe ! -O que você ta fazendo aqui ! E a mesa seis ?

Eu olhei pro bolinho ( snif ) no chão e pra criminosa .

-A partir de hoje você atende a mesa seis ...e é melhor você limpar essa bagunça ...

Saí da cozinha , e Lenox estava pálida e com a boca cheia de chocolate .

Fui ao salão e comecei a atender as outras mesas sem me dar o trabalho de ficar olhando para a mesa seis . Até parece que não atender a mesa do meus querido ex , vai me deixar por baixo , é apenas uma mesa a menos para atender .

Fui até a mesa tres .

Uma loira de olhos muito negros . E com uma camiseta vermelha .

Serio , a prima do Draco não é nada do que se espera de um sonserino . A garota tem um estilo diferente , um olhar diferente , ela meio que se parece com o Sirius , tem um sorriso parecido com o que o Draco dá as vezes . Ergeu a cabeça e sorriu quando viu que eu a atenderia .

-Esperando alguém ?- perguntei .

-Claro ..os garotos estão vindo aí ....o Blás , o Draco , Colin e Pan . - Ela largou o cardápio – Vim um pouquinho antes por que queria falar com você . Pode ser ?

Dei de ombros e sentei . Ela começou a falar .

-Draco ainda está um pouco ...triste ...- ela começou – Mas nada comparado com o que estava a duas semanas atras ...afinal ..ele nem saia do quarto ! A não ser para nos acompanhar e mesmo assim forçado ...e agora ele sai sozinho e já esta falando com todos ...e eu acho que essa mudança e um pouco coisa sua .

Eu balancei a cabeça .

-Coisa minha ? Não ..uma coisa que se aprende logo é que Draco é uma pessoa instável ele pode estar com muita raiva hoje, mas amanhã, tudo é passado..por isso não ligo muito para o que ele fala quando tem raiva ...

-Você e o Draco tem uma amizade estranha – ela viu meu olhar de intrigada e emendou rápido – Não estranha num sentido ruim , estranha no sentido intrigante . Sabe ..sonserina e grifinoria , Weasley e Malfoy...Fogo e Gelo e tantas antíteses que vier a sua cabeça ...é um pouco inexplicável

...

Eu ri .

-Não , Antares - era estranho chama-la assim -é bem mais do que explicável .... foi ...no meio do meu segundo ano ...o terceiro ano dele . Eu não sei se ele contou , mas eu tive um problemas muito serio no meu primeiro ano , um problema que envolveu muitas pessoas e quase me matou . Eu me sentia péssima , culpada , nem queria voltar para a escola...Mas me obrigaram ,e eu me sentia mal fiquei revoltada por que todos agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido . E eu precisava falar disso com alguém....

**Flashback**

_Era o segundo dia de aula , estava atrasada , corria desenfreada pelas masmorras se Snape notasse o seu atraso ela estaria numa bela enrascada . _

_Paf!_

_Se chocara contra alguém , com tamanha violencia que os dois foram ao chão . _

_-Ai ..-ela choramingou , se levantando rápido e tateando pelo chão em busca da mochila .-Me desculpe ...me desculpe mesmo eu sinto muito ...eu to atrasada ..._

_-Atrasada para que , Weasley ?-Ela se virou , seu animo que já não era dos melhores fundou mais um pouquinho (digamos que até se arrastar em busca de apoio ) era aquele menino que vivia encrencando com Harry e Rony ...ela nem sabia o nome do dito cujo , mas o infeliz era loiro e arrogante como o ...a não ,,, claro ....o filho de Lucius Malfoy , o homem que colocara aquela porcaria de diário em suas coisas . _

_-Ah . - ela fez uma careta -É você ...olha , eu não quero encrenca , mesmo por que o Snape já vai me por em uma ....então ..tchau . _

_Ela se virou e deixou um loiro estatelado no chão . _

Voltei a terra com Antares me encarando , pigarrei .

-Bem ...digamos que ...eu e Draco eramos pessoas perdidas e ...eventualmente nos esbarrávamos e ...aos poucos os insultos foram trocados por silêncios e o silencio foi trocado por perguntar formais e no meu terceiro ano ...nos nos tornamos amigos ..

_Sim ....por que Hermione tinha que combinar um maldito encontro no meio de Hogsmead ..será que ela não pensava que ela também tinha vida social ? _

_Não . _

_E isso não deixava de ser verdade . _

_Mas agora começava a chover e isso não estava sendo bom para ela . _

_-Droga . -disse revirando a bolsa . - Nada de capa ,nada de guarda- chuva , e a garoa fina estava se transformando em chuva grossa . _

_E Mione com toda a sua bizarrice quando se tratava de arrumar lugares para encontros escolhera a casa dos gritos , o lugar mais afastado do povoado . _

_Resolveu correr para não ficar tão encharcada por que a esperança de ficar seca era simplesmente nula ._

_Saiu caminhando a pessoas rápidos . _

_O céu escureceu de repente e um relampago clareou tudo por um momento . _

_-Ah, Meu Deus !- ela choramingou – Tenha dó de mim ...._

_-Talvez eu tenha ._

_Ela olhou pro céu com uma cara duvidosa ._

_Não tinha visto o loiro bem atrás dela ._

_-Serio ? - ela disse- então dá pra fazer parar de chover ?_

_Draco riu e colocou o guarda chuvas bem em cima da cabeça ruiva da menina ._

_-Weasley , você não existe ._

_-Aff ..- ela fez balançando a cabeça , - Serio pensei que tinha ouvido vozes .._

_O que ela se arrependeu de ter dito afinal ouvir vozes sem dono ..._

_-Foi engraçado – ele disse _

_-É muito ...- ela disse – Igual quando eu falava com diarios deve ter sido hilario ._

_Draco suspirou . _

_-Bem ...foi , quando eu soube no final do ano eu achei hilario ..e depois eu soube que tinha sido o meu pai ...e...eu não achei mais legal . _

_Gin estacou . _

_-Como ?_

_-Bem ..botar a vida de gente, que nunca fez nada comigo ,em risco ...não é uma coisa divertida ...quero dizer ..poxa ,era o meu pai ...e você era só uma criança ...poderia ter morrido ._

_A ruiva suspirou . _

_-É eu quase morri – admitiu – acho que eu não teria dado tanta atenção aos diários, se eu tivesse ....amigos ..._

_-_E então eu e Draco nos falávamos com muita frequência , nos ajudamos nos tempos difíceis, por isso não acho que seja tão estranho .

Antares sorriu .

-O Draco ficou muito mal naquele dia em que vocês brigaram lá na praia ...não saiu de casa uns tres dias ...parecia muito arrependido do que disse ...e hoje parecia um furacão , disse que tinha que pedir desculpas de qualquer jeito ...e eu o empurrei portão afora com medo dele dar pra trás ..e hoje a tarde ele chegou dizendo que estava tudo bem e que viríamos aqui hoje . E pediu para que eu ligasse para todas as pessoas que eu pudesse ...para vir aqui . E eu queria dizer que ....muito obrigado .

Eu ergui a sobrancelha .

-Sabe ..eu não tenho muitos amigos e o Draco é um irmão pra mim – ela explicou – E senti falta do velho Draco ..e acho que ele está voltando .

Meia horas depois , e umas dez mesas que eu atendi , entraram pela porta da lanchonete os garotos maus , e uma garota má . Draco , Blás , Colin e Pan .

-E aí Gin!- Disse Blás muito jovial , como sempre . - Blás olhou para a mesa seis e fez a mesma coisa – e aí Granger !

Olhei a mesa seis e todos olhavam muito feio para eles .

Parvati se levantou e foi falar com Florean , que estava no caixa .

E eu fui atender a mesa tres que estava sendo ocupada .Pan já estava falando sobre o concurso ( o fatídico concurso em que ela também se inscrevera ) quando Parvati e Florean apareceram bem diante de nós .

Blás olhou os dois com uma cara genuínamente surpresa .

-Algum problema, senhor Fortescue ?-eu perguntei .

Florean parecia muito desconcertado .

-Os membros do A.D. ...não querem ex comensais aqui .

-...E por acaso o Potter é o d.....- ia dizendo Pan quando Draco ergueu levemente a mãe em sinal para ela se calar .

-Mas isso é ridículo – disse Colin – Não é por que algum dia escolhemos um lado , certo ou errado que temos que carregar esse estigma até a morte ...a guerra acabou não existem mais dois lados ...e eu sou do A.D , e Gin também é ....e nós falamos com eles e Pan e Antares nunca foram comensais .

E outros não poderiam falar o mesmo .

-Senhor Fortescue – eu comecei – eles são meus amigos ..são clientes como todos os outros ...por favor não os exponha desse jeito ...

-Se eles não saírem – disse Parvati ,- os membros do A.D. vão sair .

-Isso fere as leis da constituição – disse Antares – chega a ser antiético , - ela disse olhando feio para Parvati – todos nós temos o direito de ir e vir , sua brega metida a esperta ,e o meu Primo não é mais um comensal ....então se recolha a sua insignificância, e cai fora ....te recomendo um cabeleireiro, por que seu visual extra longo saiu de moda a tres anos ..

Uau agora ela foi bem Malfoy .

-Parvati por que não vai disputar o Potter , hein?-perguntou Pan casualmente . -Ouvi dizer que ele ta pegando qualquer coisa depois que a Gin deu uma bota nele ...

Parvati fingiu não escutar .

-Ou eles saem ...

-Ou o A.D. Sai – imitou Zabine – ninguém é retardado aqui garota , só você.

Eu não tava acreditando naquilo ....eles nunca poderiam descer tão baixo ....aquilo era uma rixa muito antiga ...

-Vocês não pode tira-los daqui – eu disse aflita .

-Por que não ? - perguntou Florean , estava claro que ele tinha que achar uma boa razão para isso .

-Por que .....por que ....Veja bem ,senhor Fortescue ...Primeiro ...por que Colin é membro do A.D. Além de ser um ....um ...como é mesmo ? Promotor de eventos de moda muito importante .. o senhor sabe ...e Zabine é membro de uma das famílias mais respeitáveis da sociedade, Draco e Antares também e Pan , eu e Antares estamos no concurso e Colin está na organização do concurso assim como os outros e o senhor sabe que é muito bom para o senhor que saibam que pessoas tao importantes e que tenham voz ativa no concurso frequentem a sua lanchonete ...E Luna é editora do Profeta Diário ...vai cuidar para que saibam ...

Fortescue pensou um pouco e então ...

-É né ? - ele disse – vai ser bom ....e sem falar que é entiético e preconceituoso ,,nada bom para a imagem.....é ..vocês ficam ...

Yes! Eu ganhei , bandida !

Pan e Antares lançaram olhares cruéis para Parvati .

-Sai daqui , baranga .- disse Pan jogando uma batatinha (que Antares havia pedido mais cedo ) nela.

-Uh!, olha quem ta ali...- disse Blás olhando para a entrada .

Lá estava Luna conversando absorta com Neville . Ele parecia um pouco chateado e Luna parecia aborrecida .Ela falou alguma coisa e foi para o nosso lado , nem olhou apar a mesa do A.D.

Sorriu .

-então ele não conseguiram expulsar vocês ?- olhou para Parvati que ainda estava ali .

Luna não gostava da Patil desde a historia dos brincos de beterraba . Ela adorava aqueles brincos .

-O que você está fazendo aqui , Patil? – ela disse olhando a outra de cima abaixo – Não te contaram que a mesa seis fica do outro lado ? Ou será que agora você decidiu que vai ficar mais comentada se andar com os garotos-problema já que o Potter disse que não quer nada com você?

Parvati entrou em choque ( junto comigo , Draco e Pan e companhia) Mas saiu dali be rápido .

-Dá pra acreditar que aquela safada assim que soube que você tinha terminada com o Harry saiu correndo agarrou o garotão pelo pescoço e tava cheia de amor pra dar ?-ela me perguntou , indignada . -Ah..- ela me estendeu um pergaminho – O Neville mandou te entregar isso ...é dos professores de Hogwarts , uma carta de recomendação para você entrar no curso de graduação .

Uau . Eu só posso dizer isso . Eu tenho uma carta! EEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Peguei o pergaminho . Mas não poderia guarda-lo .

-Hum ..Luna guarda aí na sua bolsa ..não tenho como guarda-lo aqui ....e por que não se senta ?

Prontamente , Blás puxou uma cadeira para o seu lado . E eu estava prontinha para rir de tudo aquilo ....Neville , Luna , Blás .....coisas que nunca mudam ...

-Muito bem ....- eu disse – O que vocês querem ?

Quando cada um fez o pedido , eu já estava indo em direção a cozinha falar com o cozinheiro .

Mas fui empurrada sem muita gentileza (leia-se NENHUMA) para dentro da cozinha e me deparei com Harry .

-Gin....preciso falar com você .


	6. Um Dia de Gin

**Disclaimer : E eu sempre preciso falar isso ....Nadinha é meu (infelizmente ) Tia J , Inventou tudo primeiro . Eu não ganho nada com isso . **

**A não ser Reviews!!!!**

**Não vale ler e não mandar Reviews !**

**Eu quero Reviews !**

Certo .

Ele queria falar comigo . Sim . Por que provavelmente é muito fácil os dois se enganarem um bom tempo ,e depois fingir que não aconteceu . Humpf .

Revirei os olhos e fui procurar os tres benditos cozinheiros, que não estavam ali .

O que eu acho uma sacanagem sem tamanho, por que a casa ta lotada e tem um imbecil trancado comigo aqui .

Peguei uma forma e comecei a montar o que eu podia ( refrigerantes e etc ...) fui até a geladeira e tirei as porções de batatas fritas congeladas . Eu teria que fritar aquilo . Argh !

To pensando seriamente em demissão , agora eu posso , eu tenho carta de recomendação de Hogwarts . Com 12 assinaturas ,nem Harry teve isso , por que Snape não assinou de jeito nenhum .

Mas a minha ele assinou ! Eu amo o Snape !

Não vamos exagerar . Eu estou de greve .

O que não inclui um infeliz desse trancado comigo em uma cozinha .

-Gin .. eu sinto muito ....eu sei que eu errei feio com você ....mas a gente não pode decidir isso de uma hora para outra estamos namorando a quatro anos , caramba e , tudo bem eu escorreguei com relação a Cho , mas ...

Bati a escumadeira na pia com força . E ele se assustou .

-Escorregou ? - eu disse indignada – Escorregou !? - eu falei mais alto apontando o dedo no peito dele – Você é um cretino ! Sabia ? Se eu fosse você, não iria nem querer olhar mais na minha cara depois do barraco de hoje , você ta pensando o que ? Que era só dizer "eu sinto muito foi minha culpa" e daria tudo certo ?!Agora sim : VOCÊ ERROU FEIO , MEU IRMÃO !! eu to cansada ! -E taquei as batatinhas no oleo quente ( Imaginei Harry , Cho e Parvati no lugar delas ) -eu não quero namorar você e espero sinceramente que você pare de me perseguir e tentar provocar os meus amigos para me atingir , você ta me entendendo ? Por que aquilo ali agora pouco foi RIDÍCULO !

Tirei as batatas do óleo ,e deixei escorrer .

Peguei os pacotinhos e fui colocando as ditas ali dentro . Querendo socar o meu ex .

Deus ! Ele não era assim ! Será que fui eu que estraguei essa criatura ?

Ou será que foi a Cho?

Tanto Faz . CADÊ O RESTO DA BATATA !?

Achei.

-O seu irmão anda me perguntando por que terminamos ....- ele tentou de novo .

-Você sabe que o Rony é retardado ....na verdade ele sempre foi o mais lento ...- eu disse tacando mais fritas ali e dessa vez bastante para ver se terminava logo .

-Não o Rony ..o Rony....sabia .

É claro que ele sabia ..filho da ....

Não vou xingar minha mãe . Vou socar o Rony . É isso ...não se perde muita coisa...

-Então QUEM!?

-O Carlinhos .

Eu tive vontade de rir . Hehe ....

Ta Ferrado ! Burro ! Ele vai te matar, se souber !

Legal !

-E daí ? Ta com medo é ? - eu debochei – Não to nem aí ....boa sorte , por que você vai precisar , nem Merlim , Dumbledore e Voldemort juntos te tiram dessa . Carlinhos sabe torturar pessoas . E acredite, ele não usa Cruciatus pra isso . Consegui terminar minha porção de fritas . - Agora será que dá pra você abrir essa porcaria de porta ,pra que eu possa trabalhar ? Os cozinheiros devem estar aí fora ,e você fechou a porta ...

-Gin , por favor , não termina comigo ...

-Harry , não adianta ,acabou , ta acabado e não volta de jeito nenhum . - eu disse naquele tom de "um + um = dois"- Agora abre a porcaria da porta .

-Você não pode terminar comigo !- ele disse alterado.

-Era só o que me faltava – murmurei . - Harry , abre a porta .

-Gina , você ta me trocando por aquele play boy imbecil ...

Hum ? quem?

-Harry eu não te troquei por ninguém , você que me trocou primeiro , agora deixa eu trabalhar ....

Ele bateu com força na pia , derrubando alguns objetos metálicos que causaram um barulho bem alto .

E eu me assustei . Por que Harry sempre foi muito calmo comigo .

Um cretino , é verdade , mas um cretino calmo .

-Harry – eu disse muito calma – Abre a porta , por favor , eu realmente tenho que ir atender as outras mesas ...

-Você não sai daqui até conversarmos .

-Harry você não está conversando você está me impondo algo impossível e suas Duas namoradas estão do lado de fora , esperando você ....e meus amigos estão me esperando . Agora abre a porta .

-Não .

-Afff .....Harry deixa eu te explicar como estão as coisas e vê se você entende logo : Você está com Cho Chang ..ela é um oriental bonita ( não deixa de ser Vaca...) que vive te perseguindo a ´seculos ( isso por que ela tem uma lamentável queda por homens famosos ) e ela está lá na mesa Seis . E você está a enganando...de acordo com as más línguas eu não sei ...com Parvati Patil , outra garota de beleza mui exótica, já que ela é Hindu ...que por um acaso também está na mesa Seis . E eu , sua Ex, não quero ver a sua cara , estou cheirando a batatas fritas e a hambúrguer , e meu cabelo tá horrível , o que significa que é muito mais lucro pra você voltar logo para as suas duas beldades e me deixar em paz ...

-Gin ...eu te amo ...

Palavras vazias ...palavras que eu já escutei ....palavras que ele consegue dispensar de uma maneira muito vulgar ....Harry não sabe amar .

Eu sei disso , por que na primeira vez que ele disse que me amava encontrei o sete horas depois com Cho , na Sala Precisa .

E nas outras vezes não mudou muito .

-E eu ....- suspirei – Te Amei , Harry . Te amei um dia . Não mais . Agora abra a porta , por que eu quero sair ...

Ele se postou na minha frente .

-Você não vai sair daqui – ele disse com um olhar frio – Até eu decidir que você tem que sair .

Ele fez um gesto súbito e eu assustada acabei derrubando a bandeja.

Não , não e não, Harry nunca seria capaz de agir com brutalidade, nunca , a não ser que estivesse bêbado ,ai eu até entendo .

-Volta aqui , agora ! - ele gritou me puxando pelo avental .

Resultado, o meu avental rasgado . Eu não ligo muito .

Corri .

Draco tinha razão ,essa droga de cozinha deveria ter uma saída de emergência . Me desvencilhei de Harry , estava nervosa tinha machucado minha mão derrubando óleo quente .

Bati com força na porta .

E pode fazer a pergunta : cadê a varinha ?

Isso ,eu deixo com o resto das minhas coisas, no vestiário .

Chutei a porta desesperada , alguém tinha que me ouvir .

Harry me imprensou contra a porta . Me virei assustada . Sim...ele estava "alegre"e eu nem tinha notado .

-Você sempre se faz de difícil....- ele sussurrou . Se aproximando .

-Tira as mãos de mim ...tira as mãos de mim! - eu disse o empurrando – Você ficou louco..DRACO !!

Foi o único nome que eu lembrei . Mas é o único que é preciso lembrar . Por que foi ele quem me socorreu sempre .

-_REDUCTO!_- ouvi alguém gritando. antes de um das paredes ser demolida .

O feitiço foi feito por Colin , Draco entrou depois dele , olhou de mim para Harry e ficou furioso . Sem dizer palavra , pegou Harry e instantaneamente eu vi os dois se batendo .

Até o Draco imobilizar o Harry e o atirar para fora da cozinha .

-O que você pensou que faria com ela , seu imbecil ? - ele perguntou num tom de voz letal para Harry quando o pegou pelo pescoço .Parecia prestes a mata-lo .

-Solte-o , Malfoy – era Neville parecia o mais calmo de todos – ele está bêbado . Vá ajudar Gin .

Draco se virou , trocamos olhares .e ele deixou Harry ali como se ele não existisse. e parou ao meu lado . Só assim de perto , eu vi como ele estava aflito , estava mais pálido do que o normal , e que tremia um pouco .

-Gin – ele disse – Meu Deus , o que aconteceu ? - ele segurou minha mão, a que estava machucada .

Olhei minha mão , estava em carne viva , e sangrava , e agora doía muito .

Eu não deveria estar em um estado muito bom , o avental rasgado , a beira das lágrimas a mão deformada .

Rony nem queria mais olhar para a cara do Harry .e Fred e Jorge sugeriram a Nil que ele fosse jogado em uma sarjeta na Londres Trouxa , sem varinha e telefone .

Mione. alheia a tudo isso decidiu que seria melhor que ele fosse deixado na casa de Sirius . E aparatou com ele .

Eu só queria chorar ... Harry nunca foi assim comigo , nunca .. nem comigo e nem com ninguém .

-Vou te levar pro St ....- começou Nil .

Mas Draco o cortou .

-Não .. eu faço isso – ele parecia muito decidido – Podem ir , daqui a pouco ela vai ...

As pessoas pareciam hesitantes , principalmente meus irmãos . Mas fiz um aceno afirmativo e todos foram indo aos poucos .

Draco conjurou uma maleta branca e a abriu . E começou a tirar panos , bandagens e poções.

-Quer me contar o que houve ? - ele perguntou .

-Eu vim aqui ...pra fazer os pedidos de vocês ...e ele me seguiu , foi só depois que ele trancou a porta que eu vi que não tinha ninguém ..mas eu .. eu nunca imaginaria que ele pudesse se alterar desse jeito ...por que ...nossa. eu o conheço a muito tempo e...ele nunca nem levantou a voz pra mim ...e ele pediu que eu voltasse .

Desviei o olhar , por que subitamente Draco havia me lançado um olhar muito profundo .

-E...? - ele perguntou .

-eu disse que não ....foi aí que ele endoidou ...

Draco suspirou e passou uma poção nas queimaduras , fechei a mão subitamente . Aquilo era muito gelado .

Ele riu .

-Tem que aliviar as queimaduras , Gin ...com óleo quente não se brinca ...

-eu vou me lembrar disso .- ele riu

-Agora eu vou fechar os cortes ...- ele pegou a varinha a passou pelas feridas que foram fechando uma a uma . -Agora você precisa passar isso aqui nas queimaduras todos os dias uma vez por dia até a pele voltar ao normal .

-O.K. Dr . Malfoy . - ele balançou a cabeça . - Serio ..por que não tenta medi-bruxaria ?

-Não é um profissão que me atraia , eu ganharia muito e viveria pouco , não me adiantaria de nada e você sabe que dinheiro nunca foi o problema ...

Revirei os olhos .

-Ei seu senhor Draco – eu – sou – o -dono – do- mundo- Malfoy . Mas você não me disse que tava procurando um emprego ?

-Disse , mas eu quero uma coisa minha ...um negocio meu . Não quero ser um subordinado .

Eu apenas suspirei asistindo-o colocar gaze na minha mão .

-E quanto a você , senhorita Weasley , está mais do que na hora de arranjar um emprego bom .

-Eu tenho um emprego bom .

-Sim ,- ele disse sarcástico – Faz tres anos que trabalha aqui e nunca foi promovida – e pelo que eu saiba servir pessoas não é uma profissão lá muito bem remunerada .

E de novo você está certo seu loiro metido .

-Gin você tem o que quase ninguém tem : uma carta de recomendação com 12 assinaturas .Tá na hora de decidir o que quer e dar um rumo na sua vida , você é bem mais do que uma garçonete .

Suspirei estava cansada demais para pensar nisso .

-Tá doendo ainda ?- ele perguntou .

-Não ...não dói mais ...mas eu estou cansada ...sei lá ..acho que é melhor eu voltar pra casa ....foi tenso hoje ....você voltou a falar comigo...o Colin apareceu ...e brigou com o Harry e com a Cho ..e agora isso ....- eu ergui a mão para indicar o assunto – Foi desgastante ...

Ele abaixou a cabeça pensativo .

-então se arrume ...eu te levo pra casa .

E fomos . Fomos a pé mesmo por que minha casa fica em Londres ali perto do Beco mesmo , e Draco ia me contando tudo o que acontecera nesses anos em que ficamos longe um do outro .

O exercito ....a mãe não muito contante com isso ... o pai orgulhoso do filho .. a formatura ...a promoção para Tenente ... e a decisão de deixar Antares morando com eles .

-Pensei que ela sempre morara ...

-Nada ...Antares cresceu afastada de todos nós ...de acordo com o desejo da mãe dela .. nas férias nós nos víamos muito ...ela passava os natais e as férias de verão e páscoa com a gente mas de resto ela ficava em Durmstrang .

-Por que ? Por que ela não foi para Hogwarts ?

-Hum...acho que por vergonha e medo...ela era filha de ....De Bellatrix Lestrange e Régulus Black .

**Eu quero Reviews ! Nao vale ler e não mandar !**


	7. O Meu Melhor Momento

**Disclaimer : Nadinha aqui me pertence a não ser umas poucas pessoas ......o resto é da tia J.K . **

**Gih Malfoy :**

**EEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! resolvi fazer suspense ....é cruel , eu sei ....mas é legal ....**

**que bom que você gostou ! E obrigada de novo pela review ( eu só funciono a base delas) **

Resolvi mentir de novo .

O que não é uma novidade .

Mas é melhor contar para os meus pais que eu derrubei a panela com óleo quente, do que falar que o Harry deu uma de maniaco .

Mesmo por que ele já anda com a ficha dele suja com o Carlinhos .

Me deram folga , todo o mundo ficou com dó de mim . As poucas pessoas que perceberam aquele incidente ,( desconfio de feitiços de obliviação ) ficaram quietas .

Então eu acho que vou ficar em casa , Pan e Luna disseram que vão vir aqui á tarde .

-Gin....- olhei para o lado . Era Rony . Parei e olhei para ele , parecia desconcertado . Mas vendo que eu não iria deixa-lo falando sozinho , resolveu se aproximar . -Posso falar com você ?

Fiz que sim, com a cabeça .

-Vem aqui ...- ele foi me conduzindo até a sala de estar .- Como está a sua mão ? - ele perguntou .

-Tudo bem ....não foi nada ...o que tem pra me falar ?

-Eu acho que ..te devo muitas explicações .

Deve . Maninho, você me deve .

-Eu ...só encobri o Harry ...por que eu sabia que era só ..que a Chang era só uma garota descartável...e por que ele disse que o namoro de vocês era muito ..inocente ..por assim dizer, ....como o meu ,com Hermione . E eu não era tão diferente do Harry , não poderia julga-lo ..eu amo muito Hermione e a espero ....mas a espero do meu modo ...o mesmo modo como Harry te esperava....Foi por isso que o encobria tanto ...mas ontem ... eu tive vontade de mata-lo, quando eu vi você ali naquela cozinha , com medo e....- ele balançou a cabeça – Harry nem bebeu tanto ..mas não parava de falar que você estava com o Malfoy ,e ele tava morrendo de ciúmes ...isso não justifica , é bem verdade ...ele estava fora de si .. e eu só peço desculpas por tudo aquilo ...

Eu olhei pra a minha mão queimada .

-O que aconteceu com vocês , Rony ...a A.D não era assim .

Rony olhou para os próprios pés .

-Ninguém era assim ...acho que ...a fama subiu a cabeça ..todo o mundo nos admira e nos considera a elite ...os jovens querem entrar no A.D. Nós somos os melhores ...e acho que isso foi demais, pra gente ...

-Mas se vocês são tão admirados ...então dêem um exemplo legal ...eu me senti muito mal, com vocês querendo que os meus amigos fossem expulsos ..Rony, não existem mais Comensais da Morte, e acho que essa rixa entre vocês e o Draco deveria acabar ...ele nem menciona vocês ...ele não está mais nessa .

Rony suspirou .

-Você terminou com Harry pra ficar com o Malfoy ?

-Não , Rony , Draco é o meu amigo , o meu melhor amigo, não temos nada ...por favor eu não quero mais um episodio como o de ontem ...eu não quero ser obrigada a escolher entre meus amigos e a A.D.

* * *

-Eu posso falar com você ?

Outra .

Era Mione , a única que teve a decência de se mostrar constrangida com o negocio de tentar expulsar os sonserinos da Lanchonete .

-Entra , Mione ...o que foi ?

Mione me acompanhou até a sala de estar .

-Bem ...eu não concordo em hipótese alguma, com aquela palhaçada de ontem , na verdade muita gente não concordou ..Mas Harry estava realmente fora de orbita, e aquele capacho ambulante faz tudo o que ele quer ...sabe .. a Patil . Eu vim aqui para ver se você está bem ...

-Por que terminou com o meu irmão ?

Fiz essa pergunta de subito , para que ela acabasse me respondendo sinceramente . Mione arregalou os olhos muito castanhos,, e afastou os cachos do rosto . Suspirou .

-Olha , Gin ...eu já sabia das escapadas do Harry , e não concordava com aquilo de jeito nenhum, falei pro idiota parar com aquilo , mas ele não me ouvia , e o Rony encobria todas aquelas falhas e...eu resolvi terminar tudo , o que eu acho que foi uma boa ideia ,quando eu lembro que dois dias depois eu soube que ele me traia com a Lilá Brown ...eu amo o seu irmão ,Gin ,mas não vou voltar com ele ,por mais que ele me peça , até ele se corrigir , eu não posso ficar com alguém que não me respeita , e concordo com você com relação a ter terminado com o Harry .. ele é meu amigo , e merecia isso ..Eu sinto muito ...Luna me contou um pouco sobre você e o Malfoy ...inusitado, eu tenho que admitir ,mas nunca pensei que pudesse existir uma amizade tão forte entre um Malfoy e um Weasley ...mas eu não entendo muitas lacunas ...como ...quando você o azarou no quinto ano .

Eu ri ....me lembrando daquilo .

-Tínhamos um pacto ...a nossa amizade acima de tudo ...e sabíamos que na frente dos outros teríamos que fazer as coisas diferentes ...ele me humilharia ... eu revidaria, e ocasionalmente algumas azarações ...ele sabia que eu faria aquilo , no dia seguinte fui pedir desculpas, mas ele sabia. ..eu fui a primeira pessoa, sem ser Comensal , a ver a marca tatuada no braço dele ...a partir daí a amizade, que já era muito forte ..criou um laço indestrutível ...esses tres anos ..foram péssimos sem ele ..admito, eu senti falta ..

De repente , sem aviso ...cinco pessoas aparataram de súbito ,bem em cima de um dos sofás , e um deles ( que só poderia ser Colin ) se desequilibrou ,e caiu com tudo , em cima de Mione .

-Ui – ele disse tentando se levantar do colo de uma Mione muito vermelha , e Colin viu quem era, e deu o seu melhor sorriso – Oi amor ...você fica mais bonita desse angulo...

-Ah , sai fora Colin – disse Mione nervosa o empurrando para o chão .

-Argh !- ele fez caindo no tapete – Credo, garota , não é a toa que tá encalhada ...

-Eu não to encalhada!- ela exclamou , indignada .

-E por que diabos , então ta com esse cabelo todo bagunçado ,e com esse tênis surrado .? você ta parecendo uma tiazona inexperiente , cansada de se arrumar, mas, desesperadamente sozinha .- ele disse olhando ela de cima abaixo .

-Colin Creevey ! Eu vou te matar !- E Hermione saiu do sofá de um pulo e agarrando Colin pelo pescoço .

Pan , Antares ,Draco e Luna so ficaram em cima do sofá olhando a cena que se desenrolava :

Mione ofegante totalmente vermelha com os cabelos saindo da presilha e caindo pelo rosto enforcando Colin .

-Tira essa louca de cima de mim ....ela ta me matando !- ele disse

Ninguém fez nada , assistir Mione perder a compostura é algo raro . E Colin ,assim ,no chão pedindo socorro por que ta apanhando de mulher ..impagável .

-Eu não to encalhaaadaaaaaaaa! -ela começou a sacudi-lo .Juro que pensei que a cabeça de Colin iria saltar do pescoço e sairia quicando pelo tapete da sala . Ai ...Merlim ...

-Alguém segura essa mulher !- gritou Colin – Granger ...ou você sai de cima de mim ,ou eu ainda te acuso de assedio sexual , garota, é melhor sair ,agora ..!Sua sado- masoquista !

Mione bateu com a cabeça de Colin no chão e saiu de cima dele .

-Nojento.- ela resmungou .

-Ai...- Colin se levantou – Você precisa exercitar esse seu lado selvagem ..

Mione fez sinal que ia avançar de novo , mas Pan saltou do sofá para o chão .

-Pipoca !- ela disse com o maior sorriso do mundo ,mostrando tres sacos de pipocas . -E Colin disse que você tem tv e dvd ....e Trouxemos alguns filmes ..

-Ah....

Esses meus momentos de retardo mental não são muito frequentes , mas as vezes eles acontecem assim ,de repente, depois de alguma cena inesperada .

-Gin , você ta bem? - perguntou Luna .

-Ah?- ah tá ....- eu acordei – Legal ...seção pipoca ...bom...é ..vamos pro meu quarto então ...e...Mione ...quer ficar com a gente ....?

Mione afastou os cabelos do rosto , novamente e ergueu a sobrancelha .

-Ah...tá então ..se não for um incomodo ....

-Claro que não , bobona ...- disse Pan a conduzindo escada acima pelo braço – e depois vamos ter que dar um jeito nesse seu cabelo que não para no lugar ...

Ei ri .. enquanto Antares me dava um tchauzinho e seguia Colin pela escada .

-Sempre achei que Colin Creevey fosse um cara comportado – disse Draco se aproximando .

-Todo o mundo achou ...Colin é um tipo de incógnita ....uns o achavam quieto demais , outros o achavam gay e pra mim ele é assim mesmo ....

Draco riu .

E eu tive que olhar . Serio . Mesmo Draco sendo meu melhor amigo é muito raro ve-lo sorrindo . Um sorriso sincero .

-Vamos ?- perguntei .

-Como tá a sua mão ?- ele perguntou .

-Ótima – eu disse erguendo a mão enfaixada .

Fomos subindo as escadas conversando, quando Antares desceu pensativa . Tinha um porta retrato em uma das mãos .

-Ah ..Gin...eu encontrei isso, no seu quarto .

Olhei o porta retratos .

Era uma foto dos meus quinze anos , acho que a única tirada naquele natal , eu , Mione , Harry , Rony e Sirius .

-Ah...Bem esse é Sirius Black ...- eu disse , Draco foi subindo discretamente e nos deixando para tras .

Ela ficou quieta, por um tempo .

-Irmão mais velho do ....meu pai ...- ela disse

-É ...era uma pessoa incrível..- eu tinha saudades de Sirius – Tinha uma moto voadora ...parecia um roqueiro ...era padrinho do Harry ....era uma pessoa muito boa .

Ela baixou a cabeça .

-Disseram que meu pai era um covarde . - ela comentou .

-Eu não sei muito sobre Régulus ...Harry chegou a comentar que ele foi um herói, também ...ele enganou o lorde e roubou uma horcrux ...morreu no lago dos Inferi ..ele não era um comensal cruel ....ele apenas errou ...e tudo bem ..por que todos nós erramos ...Draco me falou sobre os seus pais .

Ela acenou com a cabeça, e continuamos a subir lentamente as escadas .

-É ..eu não conheci o meu pai ..mas minha mãe ,eu só conheci depois dos quinze anos ..ela morria de vergonha de mim ..não cansava de me dizer isso ...eu era a prova evidente de uma traição ao lorde ..é claro que ela não ligava a minima pela evidente traição ao marido dela ...- ela balançou a cabeça- mas tia Narcissa foi muito boa pra mim , sempre cuidou de mim e teve um tempo que até quis que eu estudasse em Hogwarts ..mas eu não quis ...- ela riu- afinal na época não havia "Black inocentes" todos estavam em Azkaban , eu carregaria um estigma ...e mais tarde tio Lucius resolveu que seria melhor se eu adotasse o nome Malfoy , mesmo . Foi o que eu fiz . Minha mãe era uma mulher .....cega de arrogância..mas eu gostaria de ter conhecido Sirius Black , talvez ele pudesse me dar algumas respostas . ..

Entramos no meu quarto . Pan tinha afastado minha cama, e conjurado colchonetes e estavam todos espalhados pelo chão e alguns já estavam ocupados . Draco escolhera ficar no fundo , e tinha roubado meu travesseiro .

Antares ficou perto de Pan e eu fui pra perto de Draco .

-Você roubou o meu travesseiro ....- eu disse estreitando os olhos .

-Você tem dois – ele respondeu me oferecendo um balde de pipoca , - Não seja dramática .

Deitei ali do lado dele . Registrei mentalmente que o meu melhor amigo tinha um cheiro muito bom .

E o filme , escolhido por Pan , era_ P.S.: Eu Te Amo ._

Quando você busca um filme do genero comedia romântica você não vai logo pensar nesse filme , eu mesmo acho ele muito triste, adoro , é verdade , mas é triste .Em compensação ,_ Muito Bem acompanhada_ era ótimo , seguida da escolha de Colin , _Star Trek_ e depois um de Luna ,_ Kate e Leopold_ , mas nesse eu acabei dormindo .

* * *

E acordei com Draco me chamando .

Serio ...acho que estou ficando maluca ...mas me pareceu muito bom acordar ouvindo a voz do Draco .

Respirei fundo aquele perfume .

-Ai .,Draco – eu resmunguei ,- por que me acordou ?

Ele riu .

-Por que a maratona de filmes já acabou, e você dormiu e agora os filmes acabaram, e temos que ir embora ..e você precisa descançar ...

-Ah não ...manda todo o mundo ficar aqui ...tem espaço .. eu não quero ficar sozinha ...

É, eu parecia uma criança . E dormi de novo .

Quando acordei me deparei com essa cena :

Euzinha deitada num colchonete , e do meu lado Draco , ele deitado no meu travesseiro e eu deitada no braço dele . Sentei . Todo o mundo tinha ido embora , menos ele .

-Ah – ele fez – Finalmente acordou .

-Você também dormiu – eu disse sorrindo . E levantei .

Olhei o relógio em cima da escrivaninha . Era oito da noite , meus pais chegariam a qualquer momento .

-Vamos lá embaixo ..comer alguma coisa ...- Me sentei no colchonete de novo .

Dessa vez era Draco que estava ,realmente, com muito sono .

-Você não ta com fome ?- eu perguntei tomando o travesseiro dele .

-To – ele respondeu – Mas to morrendo de preguiça de me levantar ...acho que a preguiça é maior do que a fome .

Eu ri e deitei de novo , dessa vez com o meu travesseiro .

-Mas a gente tem que comer alguma coisa ...sem contar que já está quase na hora da janta ...você quer ficar ? Acho que Rony vai ficar na casa do Harry hoje, então não tem problema nem pra mim, e nem pra você, e você vai gostar da comida da minha mãe ...

Ele apenas deu um sorriso sonolento, ..sabe ..daqueles sorrisos lentos , cheio de preguiça.

-Acho melhor não , Gin ...seus pais podem brigar com você, por deixar um cara passar o dia aqui, sem eles estarem aqui ...

-Nada ...não vai acontecer nada ....

Me levantei de novo , era melhor os dois levantarem, e eu tava com muita fome .

Me ajoelhei e estendi a mão para o Draco . Ele ergueu a sobrancelha .

-Anda ..- eu disse – A gente precisa se levantar ....eu to morrendo de fome ,e meus pais vão chegar logo ...

Ele pegou minha mão e nos levantamos .

E eu nem sei o que aconteceu nessa hora .

Acabamos muito próximos um do outro , tão próximos que eu podia sentir a respiração de Draco em minha pele .

As mãos , ainda unidas , frias , quase insensíveis ..e o meu coração estava acelerado , deveria estar a mil por hora . E os olhos cinzas de Draco , não me pareciam mais tão cinzas .. era como se o tempo finalmente estivesse se abrindo , as nuvens se afastando e o sol aparecendo , por que ganharam uma tonalidade espetacularmente azul...e eu não saberia dizer se aquilo foi impressão, ou não .

E eu o beijei .

Eu nunca poderia dizer que senti algo semelhante , e também me perguntava como conseguia ter vivido todo esse tempo sem esse beijo ...um beijo calmo , cuidadoso , tímido ..medroso ....

A respiração cada vez mais pesada , um silencio estranho invadindo tudo ao meu redor ...

Parecia que aquele beijo durara uma eternidade .

Nos separamos .

Draco me olhou quase que fascinado , assustado .

-O...q..que , o que foi isso ?- ele perguntou aos sussurros .

-Eu não sei ...- eu disse baixinho , notei que as nossas mãos ainda estavam unidas -Eu não sei ...mas ....- ele não me deixou terminar , me beijou .

E eu nunca imaginei que pudesse ficar tão feliz com isso .

**N/A : Capitulo 7 na area! Um pouco mais de ação na parte D/G ....**

**E EU QUERO MINHAS REVIEWS .....EU PRECISO DELAS !**

**LER E NÃO MANDAR ,NÃO VALE!**


	8. Meus Dias Sem Você

**Disclaimer : Nada me pertence , infelizmente . ( por que eu queria o Draco pra mim ).**

**Mica S.V : Também achei que ficou bom a cena do ultimo capitulo , eu não queria que ficasse muito exagerado ...e que bom que você ta gostando ! **

Ai meu Deus ! Aquele beijo ....

Para de pensar naquele beijo ....

Não dá !

Definitivamente eu sou louca , uma louca que deveria estar em greve , mas nãaaaaaaaaaaooooooo , eu tinha que beijar o meu melhor amigo . Eu to Ferrada .

Não que tivesse sido uma experiencia ruim . Não ,isso não, foi ótimo . Foi estranho , foi surreal .

Mas ele tinha que ser o meu melhor amigo ! ?

Tinha, por que em matéria de homem , garota ..você não tem salvação .

Mas tinha que ser justo aquele loiro sarado , perfumado , com cara de bad boy e totalmente complicado ?

Tinha .

Eu quero morrer ....

E parecia tão certo aquilo tudo...parecia possivel ..parecia real ...

Mas se eu não tive nem coragem de contar que ele era meu amigo, imagina quantos anos vai demorar pra mim ter coragem de dizer que eu quero beija-lo de novo ? E de novo ....e de novo ...fiquei a noite inteira acordada ,não consegui dormi pensando naquilo ...

Não tenho coragem nem de ve-lo .

É melhor eu não ve-lo até eu me acalmar .

E hoje é terça-feira , estou sem falar com Draco a dois dias , eu não consigo sequer olhar para a cara dele, é melhor eu primeiro tentar botar minha cabeça no lugar para depois tentar fazer com que as coisas voltam ao normal .

Por que elas tem que voltar ao normal ....

Eu prefiro perder um amor do que perder um amigo .

Por que eu acho que ......

Amo ele ....

O que é bem estupido, depois de um simples beijo ...não deveria ser assim , só nos beijamos, estamos amigos desde os treze anos , é muito tempo para se jogar fora desse jeito .Eu tenho medo .

Muito medo .

Ainda não me decidi em que curso de graduação eu devo entrar , mas sinceramente to pensando em sair do país .Sei ,eu sou covarde , mas tudo é muito mais fácil assim .

Dei meu aviso prévio ao Florean Fortescue , eu vou me demitir .

É necessario , eu preciso recuperar o meu tempo perdido e com uma carta de recomendação com doze assinaturas eu posso muito bem conseguir a minha bolsa de estudos .

Mas no que eu poderia trabalhar ? Sempre fui ótima em DCAT , feitiços , Herbologia , transfiguração , poções e em outras materias . É claro que o meu bom desempenho em poções se deve ao Draco ...

Argh!!

De novo !

Suspirei e comecei a servir as mesas .

* * *

Fui para casa mais cedo , para completar totalmente a minha desgraça , começou a chover , ai que odio .

Não por que eu corro risco de ficar enxarcada , mas por que corro o risco de encontrar todos os meus irmãos em casa . Isso não é tão ruim agora que o Rony me pediu desculpas , mas eu não estou em um bom estado de espirito .

Eu to um caco , to com medo de perder a minha amizade com o Draco . E dele me achar uma...sei lá ....perdida .

Afinal , acabei de terminar com dois caras .

E tudo parece triste, assim ....

To rodeada de panfletos e formulários para inscrição de cursos . Mas não estou com nenhuma paciência para isso . Estou com vontade de extravasar tudo o que eu sinto ...eu preciso escrever .

Isso ....adquiri essa mania , sempre quando me sinto , mal eu preciso escrever uma besteira ..nem que seja algumas linhas em um caderno velho que eu tenho .

* * *

-Ai , chega , garota você ta me irritando!- disse Colin me assustando depois de duas semanas de fossa descomunal da minha parte . Ele se aproximou de mim e me sacudiu pelos ombros – Anda , conta tudo e não esconda nada , o que ta acontecendo pra você ficar assim ,e Merlim te ajude , por que se for alguma coisa relacionada a Harry Potter ,eu vou te bater .

Eu bufei irritada .

-Não tem nada a ver com o Harry , Colin ...só ando meio ...indisposta por esses dias .

-Você brigou com o Draco de novo ? Ele é outro que parece atormentado esteve perguntando por você á duas semanas disse que te mandou mensagens mas você nem se deu o trabalho de responder, quando perguntei se tinha acontecido alguma coisa ele desconversou , mas estava claramente constrangido ...que diabos Gina , o que aconteceu ? Eu não aguento você nesse estado chamei você no estúdio hoje para ver se você se distraía , mas eu realmente não suporto esse seu ar de auto piedade .

Colin me empurrou de leve para a cadeira do estúdio , a tal modelo ainda não tinha chegado, estávamos apenas arrumando a luz , etc...

-Eu beijei o Draco – eu disse olhando para as minhas mãos – eu sei que foi burrice e não deveria ter feito isso , mas foi inevitável ....

Colin riu .

-Meu Deus – ele disse ainda rindo – Foi isso ? Eu estava pensando em brigas , mas foi beijos ? vocês estão assim por causa de beijos ? Cara eu nunca vou conseguir entender vocês ... por que pra mim , quando se beija uma pessoas nós a queremos por perto .

Me levantei da cadeira .

-Colin , as coisas não são assim , você sabe a quanto tempo eu e Draco somos amigos ? Eu me orgulho dessa amizade , acho que em toda a minha vida nunca houve algo tão bom pra mim...eu não quero perder a amizade dele por algo tão ...sei lá . Acho que ...eu não sou uma pessoa boa ...Draco é bom demais pra mim .

Colin ergueu a sobrancelha e sentou na cadeira em que eu estava a alguns instantes .

-Gin...eu sempre me perguntei por que você ficava correndo atras do Harry , quando tinha o cara ideal perto de você o tempo todo...O Draco sempre te apoiou em tudo , ouvia suas reclamações e sempre estava por perto quando precisava , e ..eu deveria ter dito antes mas nunca pensei que duas pessoas pudessem ser tão tapadas . Mas eu sempre soube , ainda que o Draco não soubesse , por que ele consegue ser mais retardado que você , que tudo o que ele precisava era de você ...você tinha que ver aquele dia na lanchonete quando você ficou presa na cozinha com o Harry , ele ficou preocupado por que você estava demorando..então ele percebeu que Harry não estava na mesa , ele tentou esconder mas eu percebi que ele estava inquieto ....e quando você chamou o nome dele , eu nem o vi saindo da mesa quando me dei conta ele já estava ali na porta da cozinha tentando abri-la , eu vi como ele estava desesperado .... ele gosta de você Gin ....ele te ama .

-eu não queria isso ....- eu disse .

-Queria sim ...- protestou Colin – Você idealizou Harry como uma especie de príncipe encantado , e bem no fim ele virou um sapo , e o Draco é o cara certo Gin , eu sei que é ..e você tem que se decidir , você preferia passar seu tempo com Draco ao invés do Harry , apoiou ele quando ninguém mais apoiava , sentiu falta dele quando ele foi embora e virou uma mentirosa que vivia se protegendo do mundo só por que ele não estava mais aqui para te proteger , e olha só agora : Você parou de fingir que é uma heroína do A.D. , parou de ter dois namorados e tem um pouquinho mais de amor próprio , e eu nunca vi você mexer em panfletos de cursos antes , sempre achei que você ficaria no Florean pra sempre , você voltou a ser o que era antes Gin , sem se importar com o que os outros pensam de você , reunindo seus amigos sonserinos e os defendendo em público . A Gin de dois meses atras não faria isso . Vocês separados são bons e sabem se defender ..mas juntos são bem melhores , Antares disse que Draco mudou muito quando foi embora , mas agora está voltando a ser o que era ...e eu acho que é por sua causa Gin .

-Mas eu não quero perde-lo , Colin ....e se não ser certo ?

-Vai dar sim ...mas ficar fugindo do Draco não vai adiantar , mesmo por que o Draco não é o tipo de pessoa que admite uma derrota e desiste tão fácil . Ele quer falar com você .

-Eu preciso pensar .

* * *

Mais dois dias se passam e eu continuo com o celular desligado , tentando entender o por que de eu estar complicando tudo .

E enquanto isso eu vou escrevendo , tirei o meu nome do concurso , nunca quis realmente cantar , acho que pessoas como Antares nasceram pra isso e não eu . Acho que sou boa apenas em mentir e complicar a minha vida .

E tocar violão , as vezes .

Tenho um violão muito velho , ele era do Gui , mas eu e Gui temos uma paixão incondicional por ele e deve ser por isso que ele ainda está tão bom . E meus dias tem sido assim : trabalhar os poucos dias que me restam no Florean , voltar para a casa e ficar no meu quarto , até mamãe estranhou tudo , mas acho que ela pensa que é por causa do Harry . Rony continua tentando fazer Harry se sentir melhor por causa da parcela de culpa que ele tem . Mione se aproximou demais da gente depois da seção pipoca aqui em casa .

E Colin ocasionalmente me chama para a seção de fotos com a nova tendencia de moda no Semanário das Bruxas .

Blas e Nil continuam brigando para ver quem fica com Luna , o negocio é que minha amiga loira é tão distraída que não percebe o que acontece , acho que Luna é uma pessoa muito inocente , deve ser bom ser assim , nunca ver interesse ou maldade nos outros .

Alguém bateu na minha porta .

-Entra .

Quem entrou foi Mamãe .

-Ainda abraçada com esse violão , Gina ...o que foi que houve ?

Ultimamente todo o mundo anda me fazendo essa pergunta .

-Adianta , se eu falar que não é nada ?

-Não – ela disse , bem direta – Você não anda comendo , sei que não dorme por que no dia seguinte esse caderno tem mais de trinta páginas preenchidas , e sei que anda chorando ...só quero saber o que anda acontecendo ...

-Você não vai gostar de saber . Pode acreditar em mim .

-Talvez se você experimentasse ...

Respirei fundo , precisava desabafar , nesses casos assim Draco seria minha única e obvia escolha , o problema , é que ele era o problema .

-Mãe ....e se eu dissesse que desde o meu segundo ano eu tenho um amigo secreto ? Que me apoiou e me ajudou em todos os momentos ruins e eu também o ajudei ?

-Filha – ela disse rindo – era esse o....

-E se eu dissesse que a nossa amizade era tão forte ,e tão incondicional, que mesmo durante a guerra estávamos unidos , e nada nem mesmo Voldemort conseguiu separar a gente ?

Minha mãe sorriu .

-Filha ..isso é maravilhoso ...

-E se eu dissesse que esse garoto era um sonserino ? E se eu dissesse que ele já foi um comensal ?

Mamãe fez uma cara um pouco na duvida .

-Comensal , Gina , mas você ...

-É mãe ..ele era um comensal , foi comensal por que Voldemort o ameaçou, dizendo que iria matar os pais dele , ele não queria , mas estava irremediavelmente sozinho nessa , por que os pais dele iriam morrer .

-Bem...se ele foi obrigado ...

-E se eu dissesse que ele foi inocentado ,e nossa amizade ficou mais forte do que nunca ? E se eu dissesse que ...que agora eu entendi que eu amo ele?

Olhei pra minha mãe , estava muito aflita . Eu precisava saber se teria ao menos o apoio dela para o que quer que fosse .

-Você tem certeza de que ele é uma boa pessoa e jamais a magoaria Gin?

-Tenho mãe ..

-então eu não entendo o seu medo .

-E se eu dissesse que ...ele é Draco Malfoy ?

Bem ...eu só vi minha mãe caindo dura .

* * *

Mais alguns dias depois

Faz quase um mês que eu não o vejo e nem falo com ele .

Medo .

Pode dizer , eu sou covade . Admito .

E minha mãe jurou que não vai falar nada para os meus irmãos , mas ela não ouviu "Draco"

só quis saber da palavra "Malfoy" e me chamou de louca .

Não que ela não me apóie . Ela só está rezando para que isso seja uma fase pós- Harry . Seja lá o que isso queira dizer .

E eu continuo escrevendo músicas melosas e dormindo com o meu violão o que até eu já estou achando o cúmulo da esquisitice .

Amanhã vai ser o meu ultimo dia no Florean Fortescue .

Harry me pediu desculpas ontem e prometeu que nunca mais vai beber .

Ta bom , então .

E Colin agora fica correndo atras de Hermione tentando achar a princesa perdida nela . Ele diz que tem uma .

Minha vida anda mudando muito rapidamente .

E eu ainda não sei o que eu faço com relação ao Draco , e com relação aos cursos .

É melhor eu ir dormir .

* * *

E agora eu estou no Florean , eles fizeram uma festa de despedida pra mim , fecharam a lanchonete e só convidaram meus amigos . O que eu estou achando estranho já que estou vendo sonserinos e grifinórios se dando pacificamente . Pan , Antares , Blas e outros vieram , menos Draco , todos , menos ele . E em meio aquele povo todo rindo ...eu só tinha vontade de chorar....

Eu tava me sentindo mais mal do que no mês inteiro .

Mas o que eu poderia esperar

Depois de tantas mensagens não respondidas ... depois de um mês fugindo ...

Draco nunca iria engolir o orgulho , nunca , nem pela mulher mais lida e perfeita do mundo , quem dirá por mim ...

Mas me esforcei para parecer feliz .

Antares tava no balcão mexendo pensativa um drink .

-Oi – eu me adiantei .

Ela olhou pra mim com aquele tipico sorriso irônico que eu só poderia reconhecer em Draco.

-Deixa eu adivinhar – ela disse arrastado – O Draco não precisa saber dessa conversa , certo ?

Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça .

-Humpf . - ela fez .- O cara tá um mala ...não fala com ninguém ...- ela disse -e não quis vir aqui hoje , acho que é por sua causa ....cara ..eu achava que você poderia fazer o Draco voltar ao normal mas parece que tá pior ...então ...desculpa , Gin ....mas sem noticias , nem sei dele . Com licença ...Ah...o Draco tinha comprado isso pra você , antes dessa reviravolta toda ...- ela disse me dando um estojo de veludo negro – é uma corrente ....mas se eu fosse você abriria isso depois ..vai chamar muita atenção ....tchau .

Abri o estojo na hora .

Eu me lembro desse colar . Era uma corrente de prata , um dragão pequeno ...com olhos muito azuis .

**FLASHBACK**

-_Não sei por que gostou tanto desse negocio , ruiva , nem é prata de lei ....- ia dizendo Draco enquanto andávamos por Hogsmeade . -é simples demais ..._

_-Ora , Draco , o Simples é o mais bonito – eu argumentei -e tem uma razão especial para isso ..._

_-E qual seria essa razão ?_

_-As safiras que estão no lugar dos olhos ...bem ..me lembram os seus ...se eu tiver um desse ...é como se eu sempre tivesse uma parte de você junto comigo ..._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Suspirei ...ele havia se lembrado .

E tudo o que eu queria era voltar para casa .

A festa aos poucos foi acabando , terminando espetacularmente nos gêmeos soltando fogos de artificio do lado de fora .

-Vamos , Gin?-perguntaram meus irmãos quando todos já estavam saindo , rindo da cerimonia de despedida ( que consistiu em queimar meu avental e o meu boné ) .

-Vamos ....

Cheguei em casa cansada , nem mesmo Pan e Antares que ultimamente também era muito amiga minha tinha falado comigo direito . Acho que ela tomou as fores do primo...

Sentei na cama e senti aquela caixa de veludo no meu bolso .

Quando fui tirar o colar ....acabei indo parar aonde menos esperava estar naquele dia .

Na praia Lycael .

Era uma chave de portal .

-Correndo o risco de estar imitando o Potter – Alguém disse com a voz arrastada atras de mim – eu preciso falar com você .

**N/A : não foi um capitulo feliz , fiquei muito triste .**

**Proximo Capitulo .**

**Capitulo Bonus : Meus Dias Sem Você , Parte II : Versão do Draco .**

**E eu já disse que quero minhas reviews ...**

**bjus .**


	9. Meus Dias Sem Você , Parte II

**Disclaimer : Nada aqui me pertence (droga!) **

**É tudo dela . **

**Isso aí : é tudo da tia J . **

**E é por isso que eu não ganho nada postando isso . **

**Mas se quiser me pagar com reviews , eu aceito !**

**N/A : Capitulo extra , conta um pouquinho da historia na versão do Draco . **

Ninguém duvida que eu seja idiota ( na verdade Potter e Weasley falam isso desde o primeiro ano ) , mas , como disse minha priminha ( que hoje eu to com vontade de torturar ) até idiotice tem um limite .

E o meu ta chegando .

Certo , existe alguém mais complicada , mais maluca ou instável do essa ruiva ?

Existe , eu ,mas isso não vem ao caso agora ...

-Draco , é melhor você começar a agir como um Malfoy se você não quiser que eu faça alguma coisa com relação a isso ...droga , droga , droga.....

É ...por baixo desse ser de um metro e cinquenta , e carinha de anjo eternamente paciente se encontra uma louca igualzinha minha tia . Sim . Antares consegue ser louca e meter medo quando quer , principalmente quando pega esse violão e começa a bater com a cabeça nele ...tava quase chorando .Mas eu to com muito dó de mim mesmo para tentar fazer com que ela se sinta bem .

-Ai meu deus ...eu não vou participar desse negocio ....-ela estava com aquele típico começo de aflição , o motivo é bem simples : ela teM que apresentar uma musica inédita no concurso . Mas a possibilidade de Antares ser uma compositora que preste é a mesma de Merlim ressuscitar .

-Droga !- Antares se levantou do sofá e atirou o violão longe – sai daqui Draco !

Olhei para ela como se ela fosse louca ( na verdade eu acho que ela é ,se formos levar em consideração a mãe que ela teve ...e pelo que eu saiba, o pai não batia muito bem ...)

-E o que foi que eu fiz ?-perguntei .

-Ta me desconcentrando com essa sua cara de "maior abandonado" pô , se você quer ir atras dela VAI!!

Me arrependo miseravelmente de ter contado a ela .

-Ela não atende minhas ligações e não responde minhas mensagens naquela porcaria trouxa. - eu argumentei .

Meia verdade , por que faz tres dias que, num acesso de raiva, eu atirei aquele coisa na parede e ele se desfez em pedaços .

-Então vai até o Florean .

-eu não vou ir atras dela . - eu disse em tom de quem não admite contestação .

E eu sou um Malfoy , eu NÃO admito contestação .

Mas alguém esqueceu de avisar isso a Antares .

-Então que se dane, fique aí parecendo ator de quinta em novela mexicana .

Aí você ta ofendendo .

Não que eu tenha assistido muitas novelas mexicanas , na verdade eu não assisti nenhuma , a não ser capítulos avulsos, tudo culpa daquela coisa trouxa que Antares chama de televisão, e que minha mãe resolveu "assistir" também . Suspirei .

-Fica aí ,parecendo uma chaleira velha , seu loiro ridículo .Você é mais imbecil do que eu pensava , Draco, por que eu sempre soube que pessoas apaixonadas são idiotas, mas o seu nível de retardo mental é astronômico !

Ainda bem que o violão é a vitima dela, por que ela está arrancando as cordas uma a uma, com um sorriso sádico .

Merlim , ela continua falando !

-...Ela tava lá ...sozinha toda sua ...sem Potter e outros para encher a paciência , mas não , você tem que ter esse orgulho ridículo ...aquele dia não foi bom .... ?

Foi , foi ótimo .

Levantando a máxima daqueles poetas que a ruiva gosta tanto , foi como ir da terra até o paraíso em menos de dois segundos . Fui o cara mais feliz naquele dia .

Isso por que sou um idiota apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga desde os quinze anos . Isso, e Gin , uma garota totalmente desligada , avoada , impulsiva e por vezes. inacreditavelmente inocente .achou que tudo isso era simplesmente amizade .

Sim .ela está certa , Amizade é a palavra que define isso , mas eu sempre quis bem mais , naquele misto de medo e esperança . Mas eu , com dezesseis anos , já havia desistido . Desistido de confessar , mas não de admirar o único membro daquela família gigante que na minha valiosíssima opinião , vale a pena conhecer .

Mas faz dias que eu não falo com ela .

* * *

Confesso que Colin Creevey não é o cara que pediria um conselho .

Mas como disse Antares, meu nível de retardo mental e desespero é tão grande que eu to recorrendo a todos os métodos .

-É,é – ele disse impaciente (eu tinha o pego em uma péssima hora , ele tava tentando faturar uma morena )- eu conversei com ela, e ela é tão idiota feito você, e eu não sei se eu rio de todo o ridículo dessa situação ,ou simplesmente bato nos dois . Mas ,como sou uma criatura que nasceu para o amor ...

Ah ,me poupe desse momento gay , por favor ...

-tá bom então ...eu vou te ajudar ...

E tudo é uma questão de paciência e um pouco de sorte .

E tática de guerra .

* * *

Finalmente , ela chegou .

-Correndo o risco de estar imitando Potter ( oh, desgosto ) eu preciso falar com você .

E agora você faz um esforço e imagina uma ruiva pálida feito um fantasma com cara de assustada olhando pra você .

Essa era acara dela .

-D...Draco ?

Que pergunta .é claro que sou EU .

-Sim- eu disse – Você ficou fugindo o mês inteiro de mim .

Olhei bem para os olhos dela . Gin é uma criatura que consegue mentir tão bem que enganaria até Lorde Voldemort no auge da força , é preciso ficar atendo a alguns gestos .

-Eu? - ela disse – quem disse isso .

-Ninguém , Gin eu mandei trinta e quatro mensagens , e liguei nove vezes , e nada de você me dar uma resposta .

Ela pareceu desconcertada , bem desconcertada .

-Hum...Draco , é que ..

-Olha – eu comecei – estamos em Lycael , aqui não podemos mentir , fizemos um juramento lembra? Então eu peço , Ginevra , por Merlim , Morgana , Dumbledore , e até o grande Harry Potter se você quiser , não minta pra mim .

Gin respirou fundo , olhou ao redor , como que procurando apoio. Balançou a cabeça e por fim falou .

-Eu tive medo .

Eu estranhei .

-Medo ..de que ?

-É que ....- ela mordeu o lábio inferior .-Bom , Draco ...eu ...eu tive medo do que você poderia pensar de mim ...tive medo de..que você viesse pra mim e pedisse desculpas por um impulso bobo ...que ...falasse pra mim que tinha medo de estragar tudo o que temos ..por que todos esses medos e pensamentos ..eu também tive .

Eu sentei na areia . Estávamos de frente para o mar . A maré não estava alta . Noite estrelada. . Ela continuou falando .

-E eu sei que é tudo uma verdade incontestável não é ? somos amigos demais para isso .. eu vou entender se você não quiser nada comigo...eu vou entender tudo ...

Louca , completamente Louca .

Eu, não querer nada com ela ? É mais fácil ela não querer nada comigo !

-Aquele dia ...foi o melhor dia da minha vida inteira..- ela continuou , e eu sempre pensei que fosse feliz , e quando você voltou ..sim, eu estava mais feliz do que nunca , mas ..parabéns você conseguiu fazer tudo virar de cabeça para baixo, e eu percebi que nunca fui feliz depois que você foi embora...

Ela parecia a ponto de chorar. É nessas horas que comparo Gina Weasley a uma boneca e porcelana .

-Senta aqui – eu disse batendo na areia ao meu lado , e ela sentou . -eu vou te contar uma historia .. e por favor , não me interrompa .

Respirei fundo . Agora era tudo ou nada . Sabia que se Gin aceitasse minhas verdades , muitas coisas entrariam em jogo .

Primeiro minha segurança pessoal . Iriam ser seis ninjas ruivos atras de mim com os pensamentos mais terroristas da historia .

Segundo . Meu sossego em casa , minha mãe diria que eu pareço um tal de joão Miguel , Carlos Manoel , Carlos Rafael , Daniel e Luiz Fernando e todos esses caras estranhos que são totalmente contra a opinião mexicana dos pais . (trágico)

Terceiro , minha vida . Meu pai provavelmente iria me matar .

Mas ficar sem Gina me parecia bem pior .

Ficar sem seus sorrisos infantis , suas explosões repentinas , seus olhares de expectativa , era bem pior do que o vislumbre do que poderia acontecer caso uma manada de ruivos me encontrasse em um beco escuro .

Resolvi começar .

-Gin , você não me conheceu com onze anos ...eu era uma criança com princípios bem óbvios ..você me conheceu com esses princípios...Weasley eram pobres e traidores do sangue ..nascidos trouxas não valiam nada ...os ricos sobreviviam e os pobres se ferravam . E eu era muito ruim com onze anos . No segundo ano não foi tão diferente , as pessoas estavam sendo atacadas , mas apenas os nascidos trouxas ...todos estavam apavorados e confesso que eu também tinha um pouco de medo , embora tivesse ciência de que o meu pai talvez soubesse de algo e que eu como um puro-sangue , nunca correria o risco .

"Foi nesse ano que eu reparei na irmã caçula dos Weasley ...uma menininha muito pequena com aspecto de criança , mesmo para alguém de doze anos , frágil , mas que tinha uma paixão platônica por Harry Potter e que entregou um cartãozinho estranho para ele naquele dia dos namorados ."

Gina fez careta , ela odiava lembrar do episódio do cartão . Segurei minha vontade de rir .

-E no final desse mesmo ano , o meu medo ficou pior por que Gina Weasley , uma menina que eu não conhecia realmente, mas inegavelmente puro-sangue , foi levada pelo monstro e ninguém realmente acreditava que ela viveria . Mas você foi salva , e descobri que o meu pai , alem de saber de tudo , também tinha em parte culpa por aquilo . E eu como um menino de doze anos começando a questionar algumas coisas , não consegui acreditar que meu pai , um homem que em minha opinião tinha muitos princípios e se encaixava na definição de "nobre" pudesse algum dia ser um assassino . Foi nessa época que eu percebi que o mundo era feito de muitas mentiras . E meus castelo de areia ruiu ..não me parecia mais tão impostante ser rico , ou nobre . Meu pai era um homem rico , nobre , tradicionalista e puro-sangue , mas estava fora do conselho do colégio e irreversivelmente desacreditado.

"topei com você , em um corredor no meu terceiro ano , você não me deu muita bola , e eu resolvi deixar passar , mas aos poucos eu comecei a ve-la com uma certa frequência...no meu quarto ano , época do torneio tribruxo , nos tornamos amigos, naquele dia de chuva torrencial , e eu acabei esquecendo de que você era uma Weasley . E depois de um tempo já não me importava mais ...mesmo me lembrando dia após dias que você era ruiva tinha seis irmãos e era uma Weasley ...eu não me importava , por que você simplesmente me fazia esquecer quem eu era ."

"Os anos se passaram , e a menininha baixinha e magrela se tornou a garota mais sensacional e admirável da escola , na minha opinião ...e eu sabia que você nunca iria para o altar com um idiota como Michael , e então eu comecei a perceber que ficava muito irritado com o fato de você namorar um cara totalmente sem noção , ele não era melhor do que eu . Percebi que estava irremediavelmente interessado na minha melhor amiga . E o fato de você ser uma Weasley não era relevante , o único fato considerável , é que eu nunca estive tão perto de te perder. ..-eu suspirei um pouco cansado , me lembrando de tudo aquilo .

-Minhas mudanças de humor ...minhas explosões repentinas ...o fato de eu ter entrado na Brigada ..tudo foi por que de algum jeito ..eu queria saber o quanto eu poderia te afetar ..mas nada ...você ficava chateada, magoada ...mas me aceitava como uma boa amiga . Mas , então você terminou com Michael Cornner , e eu pensei , certo talvez seja a hora . Mas não , dias depois você estava com Dino Thomas .. e eu pensei : ela é boa demais pra mim . E resolvi que ..um dia tudo isso teria que passar ...mas não passou . E o ponto alto , você começar a namorar Harry Potter . E então ...só para tentar esquecer tudo isso arrumei aquela confusão com o ministério e uma ótima desculpa para cair fora , mas você simplesmente cortou o contato .

Gin respirou fundo.

-Draco eu não cortei contato ..eu te procurei por semanas , mas ninguém me dava noticias suas ...e eu ,pensei que você tava bravo por causa daquela confusão toda com o Percy ....

-Bem...foi por outro motivo ..eu soube , por causa do Potter ..eu ouvi ele falando para o seu irmão que te pediu em noivado e você aceitou ...E esse foi o pior dia da minha vida...e fui embora .E eu voltei morrendo de raiva ...não de você Gin , mas daquilo tudo ....você se comportando de uma maneira tão diferente ...tão diferente da garota que eu ...amava .

Gin se deitou na areia .

-Amava ?

-A garota que você se tornou era desconhecida para mim , mas ..você então me mostrou que eu estava errado...e você voltou a ser o que era ..Esse tempo sem você foi um inferno .Eu te amo , Gin .

Ela se levantou .

-eu fiquei com medo – ela me disse – fiquei com medo de você se arrepender ...por que eu não me arrependo ...e eu nunca fiz nada certo Draco ....mas tudo pareceu certo aquele dia . E eu queria que aquele dia não tivesse passado ...por que não tinha dúvidas ...nada ...só você e eu .

Eu sorri .

-eu não me arrependo , Gin ...eu nunca vou me arrepender .Esse colar é seu ...pra você ter uma parte de mim com você o tempo todo , como você disse aquela vez . E ...eu quero você comigo o tempo todo .

E ela sorriu .

-Eu também quero isso .

* * *

**Capitulo 9 terminado !**

**A primeira parte da historia concluída ! **

**Calma , não é o final , é só a primeira parte , agora tudo vai mudar , os dois estão namorando e vão ter que enfrentar muitas coisas juntos .**

**A quem me mandou Reviews muito obrigado ! E quem colocou minha hisotiras em favoritas também ! **

**valeu mesmo .**

**Bjus . **

**E que quero minhas reviews . Já disse . **


	10. Uma Nova Fase

**Disclaimer .**

**E tudo da J.K**

* * *

Um mês já se passou e eu estou me sentindo meio que uma adolescente ..isso por que estou namorando um bad boy escondida . E é melhor para a saúde dos dois .

Mesmo por que tudo isso ainda é bem estranho .

Weasley e Malfoy ? É BEM estranho .

Mas não deixa de ser bom . Eu tenho um loiro só pra mim ...

Draco resolveu aceitar o cargo de coordenador do curso de Auror no ministério , decidindo os programas de ensino do curso , devo descrever a cara que Harry fez quando descobriu ?

Pois é ...

Mione continua fugindo do Colin ou de qualquer membro do sexo oposto . E Colin continua insistindo em uma transformação em Mione .

Antares anda desesperada por causa da composição .

Rony ta namorando abertamente com Lilá .

Uma palavra :ECA!

Mas comigo ? Não poderia estar melhor .

-Acho que estamos exagerando- eu disse para Draco um dia .

Ele afastou um pouco o rosto .

-Por que ?

-Ué...ficamos praticamente o dia inteiro aqui a não ser na quinta , quando você vai pro ministério ...

ele fez careta ,

-é o pior dia da semana – ele disse – eu nunca gostei do ministério e acho que ele também não gosta de mim...e o pior que eu vivo encontrando com o Potter no corredor , e ele me olha muito feio .

Eu ergui a sobrancelha .

-E vai me dizer que se incomoda .

-Não , é bem legal provoca-lo . Mas é mais legal ficar aqui com você ...e já decidiu o que vai fazer ?

Balancei a cabeça

eu nem desconfiava do que poderia fazer, e Draco me mandar todo o dia para um paraíso perdido não ajudava , as vezes eu acabava esquecendo do mundo .

* * *

Hoje é quinta , Draco está trabalhando e eu resolvi dar uma volta por aí .

E encontrei Antares abraçada ao violão quase chorando .

-eu não vou conseguir ...ela dizia ...eu não vou conseguir ....

-O que você não vai conseguir ?- perguntei .

Ela ergueu os olhos . E suspirou .

-Não vou conseguir passar da primeira etapa do concurso ..de que que adianta cantar se eu não sei compor ? Isso vai ser um desastre ...-ela olhou para mim . -Obrigado . - ela disse por fim .

-Por que ?

-Draco voltou a ser como era antes ...está curado daquela amargura e cretinice toda ...me contou que vocês estão juntos , mas não se preocupe por que eu não vou contar nada ...por enquanto ...acho que o meu tio vai ser linha dura mas tia Narcissa vai gostar ...bem vai ter o primeiro choque é verdade mas depois vai ficar tudo bem ...por que o sonho dela é que Draco se case com um tipo forte e determinada ...e muito bonita , mas também muito inteligente . Como ela .

Eu apenas ri .

-É verdade ..e minha tia é um tipo romântico incorrigível ...esse negocio de Romeu e Julieta ....opostos se atraem e etc , vai comove-la . -ela deu um acorde , olhou de novo – E eu te digo uma coisa : Conquiste minha tia , e você vai ter uma grande aliada .

Se tudo fosse fácil assim ....

-Mas e você ?- eu perguntei – eu te vejo me ajudando e ajudando o Draco e quando não , está grudada nesse violão ...você não tem namorado .

Ela soltou mais um acorde .

-eu não sou muito boa em relacionamentos ..Draco diz que eu sou exigente demais , ou mandona demais , ou possessiva demais ....mas o fato é que os caras se assustam . Menos Colin , mas ele não é o meu tipo .

Creio que Colin não seja o tipo de ninguém . Ou ninguém seja o tipo do Colin .

O que dá na mesma .

-Deve ser por isso que não consegue compor – eu disse .

-Como?

-É ...a musica não é nada além de sentimentos traduzidos – eu disse – quando sentimos ..alguma coisa , as melodias fluem ...

E Antares sorriu .

-E você parece que compõe – ela disse – To errada .

Eu dei de ombros

-Não muito ....está mais pra poesia do que musica em si ...

-Você pode me ajudar ? Eu sei que largou o concurso antes da assinatura do contrato ...

eu fiz que sim .

-Acho que vou gostar quando Draco te pedir em casamento.

Nem preciso dizer que a minha pressão sanguínea baixou até a sola do sapato .

Pânico . De novo .

E ninguém pode me culpar ! Harry me pediu em noivado e me deixou de molho por quase quatro anos ! Eu tenho todo o direito de ter HORROR A NOIVADOS !

* * *

Passei da cozinha para a sala , e encontrei todos na sala de jantar . E quando digo todos , é TODOS , mesmo . Pai , mãe , Gui com Fleur , Carlinhos , Fred , Jorge , Percy e Rony , e Harry .

Por que mamãe parece até que adotou ele .

-Preciso falar com vocês . - eu disse , apoiando as duas mãos no tampo da mesa .

Todos me olharam ao mesmo tempo .

E repeti aquele mantra "eu vou conseguir , não vou ter medo ..eu sou FireWeasley , eu posso tudo"

Certo , nesse momento eu estou olhando os possíveis acessos para uma fuga rápida .

Papai tirou os óculos e pousou a xícara na mesa .

-Bem ..pode falar , Gina .

Respirei fundo .

-Bem ...é muito importante .. e por favor , me deixe falar ...-eu estou sentindo uma ligeira falta de ar ....- Bem .. eu estou namorando .

Todos estão me olhando , mamãe me olha com aquela cara de "é quem eu to pensando?", resolvi continuar . Já tinha começado mesmo .

-Quem é o safado ?- perguntou Fred se levantando .

-Sente-se Fred , sua irmã não é mais uma criança – disse mamãe em tom de censura . - continue , filha .

Agradeci por ter uma mãe como a minha .

-Bem ...ele com certeza , não é bem o que vocês esperam ...ele é ..sonserino , puro-sangue ..e alguns de vocês o odeiam de verdade .

Harry soltou uma risada amarga .

-Sabia ....- ele se levantou – Sabia que você tinha terminado comigo para ficar com o Malfoy .

Eu revirei os olhos . Não iria realmente discutir na frente da minha família o POR QUE de ter terminado com Harry , e ele deveria agradecer ,o gancho de direita de Carlinho e realmente potente .

-Isso não está em questão , eu estou simplesmente comunicando que eu estou namorando muito serio com Draco Malfoy . Isso mesmo Percy , o Malfoy .

Ele estava indignado .

Não só ele eu vi muitos se erguerem e começaram a gritar ao mesmo tempo , coisas como "comensal nojento" "golpista de quinta"e outras coisas bem menos agradáveis .

-Chega ! - eu gritei – Não estou pedindo opiniões e nem permissão ! Estou apenas avisando que eu estou com Draco e que o negocio e serio !

-eu não posso acreditar nisso !- gritou Percy – e você ! diga alguma coisa , Ronald , você melhor do que ninguém conhece aquele imbecil!

Rony , para minha surpresa , foi o único que havia ficado sentado e tranquilo . Ele suspirou e ....

-Ele ..é bom para Gin – disse por fim – Ele está diferente do que era ...e eu tenho razões muito fortes para acreditar que Gin está melhor com ele do que quando estava com Harry . Não tem ninguém aqui , inocente o suficiente para criticar Malfoy , ao que sabemos ele não é mais um comensal . -ele se levantou – Não vou dizer que isso me agrada – ele falou isso diretamente pra mim – mas também não vou te julgar , pode se apoiar em mim .

* * *

Tenho a impressão de que Draco tem algum tipo de magia que faz as coisas ao seu redor mudarem totalmente , só isso explica esse fenomenos estranhos , por exemplo , o Rony me apoiar e conversar com Carlinhos para ele não ter um papinho amigável com o meu namorado ( o que eu agradeço , quero Draco inteiro . )

Eu precisava falar nisso por que eu quero que Draco vá até la em casa , para mamãe perceber que ele não e ruim como eles pensam .

E Draco ficou realmente branco quando eu disse que ele teria que ir lá em casa . Foi só depois que eu lembrei a ele que ele tinha treinamento de combate que ele se tranquilizou .

-eu falei com a minha mãe , e Antares se prontificou a estuporar o meu pai caso ele ficasse histérico,- ele me disse .

-Assim você me deixa muito mais tranquila – eu disse sarcástica . E ele riu . E me deu um beijo .

-mamãe disse que seria bom ..um almoço , apenas conosco , sabe ..seus pais . Meus pais ... em território neutro ...

Concordei em pensamento . Seria bem melhor assim , mesmo por que eu ainda me lembro do fatídico dia em que nossos pais saíram no tapa na floreios e borrões . E acho que infelizmente eles também se lembram .

Tudo parecia mais facil quando eu mentia vinte e quatro horas por dia . (Isso, eu mentia até em sonho ) .

-Isso é verdade – ele me disse olhando atentamente para os meus olhos .

Bufei .

-Odeio quando você invade a minha cabeça – eu disse – Isso não é Legal .

Ele deu de ombros

-É quase que automático ...- ele explicou – e eu não faço isso para te vigiar ...eu não preciso de legilimencia para decifrar suas expressões ...

Draco definitivamente é o tipo de cara que consegue fazer você ficar de perna mole com esses tipo de resposta , isso por que ele nunca se dá conta das palavras , pra ele são simples palavras, mas pra mim são declarações implícitas .

-Acho que seria melhor se fossemos para Londres – ele disse depois de um tempo- Vão acabar matando a gente se souberem que sumimos , de novo .

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e acabamos aparatando no Beco Diagonal , aonde um loiro alto de olhos azuis saía correndo como se o o próprio Voldemort estivesse atras dele .

-Gina !- a criatura gritou- Me salva dessa Louca!

-Estupefaça !- Draco me puxou para uma parede na hora que um raio vermelho passou , bem aonde eu deveria estar . Olhei para a dona do feitiço . Uma garota de cabelos muito loiros e olhos castanhos . E uma cara decididamente zangada .

Draco revirou os olhos .

-O que você fez , dessa vez, Colin?- ele disse entediado .

Colin continuava correndo e se esquivando dos feitiços , e a loira tinha um sorriso sádico .

-Eu juro que dessa vez eu não fiz nada !- ele disse – pelo menos nada que envolva mulheres no meu apartamento .

Eu e Draco nos olhamos . Fizemos simultaneamente um sinal de que não tinhamos acreditado , a tal loira havia jogado a varinha e agora estrangulava Colin .

Foi aí que eu percebi :

Só havia uma pessoa que estrangularia Colin desse jeito , e ainda por cima batendo com a cabeça dele no chão .

-Mione ?- eu disse .

Ela se virou zangada .

-Esse filho de uma .....- ela se conteu e bufou de raiva – Olha só o meu cabelo !- ela gritou histérica.

Estava muito loiro , não loiro como o de Draco , mas quase .

-Eu achei que ficou bom – disse Draco revirando os olhos pelo alarde .

-Eu também achei ....Mione você fica bem melhor assim..-reparei que esta estava com uma calça jeans azul escura , justa , e uma camiseta preta , as tais roupas que Colin havia comprado para ela .

Bem , sem duvida estava melhor do que aquele visual estilo velhota que ela adquiriu desde que terminou com meu irmão .

-O que está acontecendo aqui ?- todos nós levantamos a cabeça ao mesmo tempo , e ninguém menos que Rony estava olhando aquela cena : Mione , loira com roupas justas em cima de Colin , este , por sua vez deu um sorriso cínico .

-Ela não conseguiu esperar ....- ele disse em tom de explicação .

Olhando desse ângulo a coisa é realmente comprometedora .

-Colin?- Rony perguntou ....-Mione ?O que ...

Certo, o Rony sempre foi meio tapado, mas achar que Mione teria qualquer coisa com Colin ,aí tem que ter uma imaginação realmente fértil .

Mione notando só agora a posição comprometedora em que se achava , se levantou rapidamente .

-Ah ..oi Rony ....- ela ofegou – Não é nada disso ...isso é muito clichê ....- ela balançou a cabeça – eu só estava ....bem ...

Isso não vai dar certo , pensei .

E não deu , por que Rony simplesmente virou as costas e saiu dali sem olhar para tras . Mione soltou um gemido .

-Ele me odeia – ela disse triste . Ela bateu com o pé no chão – eu sou uma burra , Gin eu terminei com ele e ...ele agora ta com a Lilá ...AI MEU DEUS !

Mione anda muito histérica ultimamente . Draco puxou Colin resmungando coisas como "cretino idiota" e se afastou da gente dando um tapa na cabeça de Colin .

Suspirei .

-Mione ....o Rony não te odeia ..ele só é ...tapado .ele se sentiu rejeitado quando você terminou com ele .

E a nova loira bufou .

-Certo ..mas você não esperava que eu ficasse quieta enquanto ele me traia com a Lilá , não é ?

Definitivamente não , mesmo por que Merlim sabe que eu não quero essa criatura como cunhada , ela e fresca , chata e pedante . Um porre , resumindo tudo .

-Mione : sai dessa , saia com outros caras ,esfregue na cara e Rony que ele é um idiota que não sabe da valor a super namorada que ele tinha ....faça ele se arrepender de ter te traído com Lilá Brown . Mostre a ele que você é muito mais do que essa loira falsificada .

-Ei !- ela protestou sacudindo uma das madeixas recentemente loiras .

-Certo ...- eu disse rápido – mostre a ele que você a versão da Shakira londrina .

Se é que isso existe .

* * *

Hermione está um pouquinho mais calma , Draco saiu aquela hora e não voltou ainda e eu estou apenas preambulando com Mione pelo beco Diagonal . Até encontrar Antares , cabelos desgrenhados olhos escuros brilhando e a camiseta vermelha frouxa corria em nossa direção .

-Ainda bem que encontrei vocês !- ela disse quase sem ar -Eu ..preciso muito de ajuda ...

Nos entreolhamos . Ela continuou .

-eu preciso que vocês venham comigo até o caldeirão furado , por favor ....

suspirei e comecei a segui-la , e Hermione do nosso lado . Caminhamos rapidamente até entrar no bar . Ela nem se deu o trabalho de falar com Tom , apenas subiu as escadas correndo e abriu a porta do quarto numero 9 .

Ali estava muito abafado , as janelas estavam fechadas e estava totalmente escuro . Antares apenas abriu uma das janelas .

-Só peço para que não entrem em pânico ...ela se aproximou da cama , e só naquela hora eu percebi que havia alguém ali . Ela o descobriu .

Pulei para tras de susto .

Ali estava , alto totalmente pálido ...olhos cerrados e cabelos negros e longos espalhados pelo branco chocante dos travesseiros .

Era Sirius Black .

* * *

**mais um capitulo ! obrigado pelas reviews !**

**até a proxima . **

**Lycael .**


	11. Jantar Em Familia

**Disclaimer : nada me pertence , os personagens desta fic é de J.K Rowling**

* * *

-Isso é Artes das Trevas não é ?- eu perguntei para Antares , desanimada ao ver o homem que eu vi cair no véu bem ali na minha frente .

Antares sacudiu a cabeça categórica .

-Não , é Arte Incompreendida . Nada de sangue ,pactos com criaturas duvidosas, ou algo do gênero, apenas um simples feitiço convocatório muito antigo . Eu sabia que ele simplesmente tinha ido para o Limbo de corpo e Alma , o que tecnicamente o mantém vivo . Eu andei estudando sobre o caso e resolvi verificar se era possível , algo assim . Sem contar que eu preciso que alguém me explique o que é isso . - Ela mostrou um envelope e um relicário . - Minha mãe me deu isso , mas nem desconfio do que seja .

Coisa boa é que não é isso eu te garanto .

-Mas ..ele já acordou ou ele ta assim desde a hora que você tirou ele da camara da morte ?-perguntou Mione o cutucando . -Ele parece vivo , mas...

-Ele acordou – disse Antares consegui tira-lo de lá agora a pouco , por que o ministério todo praticamente para na hora do almoço ... então eu fui lá ...e fiz isso . Ele saiu de lá desnorteado e eu não arrisquei nenhum feitiço estuporante, poderia ser fatal ...então o trouxe aqui , ele dormiu um pouco antes de eu sair para procurar vocês ...

Olhei para Sirius Black novamente . Isso sim era um belo de um problema . Não que eu nao goste de Sirius mas teríamos que mante-lo confinado até ele melhorar e até o ministério de lembrar que ele é inocente....

Sem contar que teríamos que falar com o Harry . E ele entraria em colapso nervoso . Aposto.

-Bem ....- disse Mione – Acho que o jeito é deixa-lo aí ...Tom o reconheceu ?

-Não ....eu disse que ela era meu Primo da Romenia e ele aceitou direitinho .

Com essa cara de conde Dracula , ele pode mesmo se passar por príncipe da Romênia .

Antares olhou para mim intrigada .

-Gin ...você não deveria estar se preparadndo , tipo ...para algo realmente importante ?

Hum? Algo realmente importante? , tipo o que ? Entrevista de emprego ?

Não . Nadinha ...

Antares revirou os olhos .

-Gin...o jantar..você Draco ..seus pais ...meus tios ...Lembrou ?

A não , a não , a não .

É aquela sensação de responsabilidade de novo ...jantar ..conhecer os pais ..entenda, com o Harry eu não precisei passar por nada disso ..eu vou entrar em pânico ..aposto . Vou pagar um belo mico diante de Lucius Malfoy . Eu não vou ser a nora que ele sonhou ...eu vou morrer ...eu quer morrer ...

Eu já estou até vendo que vai acontecer .

-Bem ...então eu estou indo ...vou ir pra casa ...- eu disse , mas estava pensando "me preparar para o meu funeral"

Eu não quero perder o Draco desse jeito ...demorei demais pra entender que era ele que eu queria ...não quero perder tudo ...

Aparatei .

Fui aparatar direto no meu quarto , olhei para o espelho . Me aproximei ...cabelos ruivos demais ...olhos castanhos , fazia anos que eu não tomava sol , eu não estava, definitivamente, a pessoa mais bonita desse mundo ...Draco era lindo ...poderia ter todas as garotas que quisesse .

-Mas ele quer você – Levei um susto , e me virei , deitada na minha cama estava Pansy .

Revirei os olhos .

-Nossa, será que todos os sonserinos tem essa mania de aparecer do nada, e ler pensamentos ?

Pan deu de ombros .

-Acho que sim ..eu não sei ...mas não li seus pensamentos eu não sou boa nisso , você simplesmente estava pensando em voz alta . E eu te digo : Draco é lindo , isso é verdade e nem o ser mais burro do mundo negaria , mas ele sempre escolheu você , isso por que ele é um fresco cabeção , ou como alguns falam, "homem de uma mulher só"....- ela se levantou da cama – Mas eu vim até aqui para te ajudar a se arrumar ...o jantar é informal , o que não vai exigir uma super produção ...mas um vestido leve vai ser legal ...uma coisa mais ....confortável ...por assim dizer ...e eu e Colin vamos te ajudar com unha ..cabelo e tals ...

Colin não morre mais, por que segundos depois aparatou bem ao meu lado . Sorrindo , como sempre .

-Precisamos transformar essa garota numa mulher digna de ser uma Malfoy!- ele disse .

Foi aí que eu pirei .

-C...como assim.....eu não pareço digna ?

Os dois se entreolharam.

-Bem...para nós , e para o Draco você é mais do que digna ..mas vai falar isso pro pai dele ! -disse Colin -Lucius vai olhar primeiro sua aparência para depois decidir se você é uma boa garota . Narcissa é mais fácil de agradar ...

Colin me empurrou para uma cadeira .

-O primeiro passo , um novo ...look .

Nem preciso dizer que fui torturada a tarde inteira .

* * *

**(Versão do Draco)**

Eu realmente nunca namorei serio , o que devo considerar que foi uma vantagem por todos esse anos , seria realmente estranho ter levado , Pansy , ou Astoria para conhecer meus pais , e deve ser por isso que minha mãe deve estar tão ansiosa quanto eu . Meu pai quase teve um infarto quando eu disse que minha namorada era Gin Weasley ...

Foi no Jantar ( escolhi essa hora , por que iriamos dormir , ou seja , eu não aguentaria o possível mau humor dele ) .

-Então , Draco ...- disse minha mãe -Quem é a garota ?

Ergui a cabeça , bem ..eu esperava que tudo fosse assim:

Draco cria finalmente coragem e diz : Estou namorando . Ai Lucius pergunta : quem ? E eu digo :Gin Weasley . E depois disso meu pai teria um chilique .

Mas eu não esperava que minha mãe abrisse a questão . Olhei para Antares , irritado .

-Cara ...juro que não foi eu .

Minha mãe revirou os olhos .

-Não foi ela Draco , eu fui tentar descobrir para o que aquela coisa trouxa servia ..aquela cheia de números e um quadrado que brilha ... -Eu arregaleli os olhos . Do que diabos ela ta falando .Antares acudiu .

-Acho que ela ta falando do celular .

Ah ta .

O QUE ?

-Pois é ...-disse minha mãe – então , sem querer eu vi algumas mensagens ...da sua namorada ...Gin ..acho que é o nome dela .

Olho ao meu redor procurando possíveis saídas caso eu precise de uma fuga estratégica .

-Então ?

-Ah? - eu não entendi , tendo a ficar burro em momentos de tensão .

-Fale sobre sua namorada , Draco ..- disse minha mãe em tom tranquilo (isso por que ela não está vendo a cara do meu pai , ele ta tentando entrar na minha cabeça )

-Pare com isso !- eu disse bravo para o meu pai .

Ele bufou .

-então fale logo !- ele disse se recostando na cadeira .

Bufei .

-Bem ...ela estudou comigo em Hogwarts ...e ..vai entrar no curso superior agora ...

-E de boa família ?- perguntou minha mãe sorrindo .

Sacudi a cabeça .

-É....de uma família puro sangue , tradicional e muito antiga....- eu respondi .

Minha mãe só faltava dar pulinhos . O expressão do meu pai se abrandou um pouco . Antares remexeu na comida .

-E como ela se chama ?- perguntou meu pai .

Respira fundo , Draco .

-Ginevra Weasley .

Cena : meu pai , catatônico . E Minha mãe saindo da mesa dando pulos de alegria por que teria muitos netos , (levando em consideração a fertilidade daquela família...) E Antares com a cara enfiada no copo de água , morrendo de rir , a cretina .

Meu pai se recuperou do choque . Se levantou da cadeira e me olhou com aquela típica frieza .

-No momento em que você entrar em um altar com uma Weasley , pode esquecer que a sua família existe . - ele largou o gurdanapo na mesa e se retirou .

Eu suspirei , tava bom demais para ser verdade .

Antares se levantou .

-Vou falar com ele ...- ela me disse – Converse com a tia ...

* * *

**(Versão de Antares )**

Bom ...a minha vida só tem um defeito : eu nunca sou dona da historia , apenas sou uma observadora passiva , mas Draco é um irmão pra mim , e eu prefiro que ele seja como está sendo agora , e essa mudança , felicidade e paz de espirito ele só consegue ao lado da Gin .

Conhecendo meu tio como eu conheço , só posso dizer que ele deve ter ido se refugiar na biblioteca .

E não me dei o trabalho de bater na porta , já fui entrando .

-O seu primo te mandou aqui ?

Revirei os olhos .

-Sabe bem demais que eu nunca fui de obedecer ou atender pedidos de ninguém ...- eu retruquei – Vim aqui por vontade própria , para dizer que o senhor está se comportando como um ....Cretino Racista .

Bom ...ele me olhou muito feio , só posso te dizer isso , se Tio Lucius tivesse uma forma animaga , eu diria que é um basilisco .

-Como ousa falar assim comigo ?!- ele gritou histérico .

-Hey.....! baixa o tom pra falar comigo ..eu não sou surda (ainda, mas se ele continuar gritando desse jeito ..)

Ele se ergueu da poltrona estava profundamente contrariado .

-O que quer , Antares ?

-Nada muito complicado ...sejamos praticos : Draco está namorando , isso é um fato , e ele realmente gosta de Gin , e isso é definitivamente um fato imutável , vai por mim , terceiro ela gosta muito dele .

Lucius riu , sarcástico .

-É claro que gosta dele ...ele é um Malfoy , é rico ..ela é pobre .

-Errado titio ...a família dela não tem a fortuna Malfoy , mas muitos deles tem seus próprios negócios e são bem sucedidos agora , sem contar que Gin tem um potencial muito bom para qualquer carreira bruxa : Ela tem o que nenhum Malfoy teve ao longo de trezentas gerações .

-E o que é ?- ele perguntou duvidoso .

-Ora..ela pode ser o que quiser ...ela tem uma carta de recomendação para qualquer curso que queira fazer e mesmo que ela escolha uma carreira comum ela vai se tornar importante e influente . Uma garota de muito futuro .

-É uma Weasley .

Revirei os olhos .

-Bem , pelo que eu saiba , foi a única pessoas que quis realmente ajudar seu filho quando o senhor o colocou na forca . Todo o mundo deu as costas , mas ela ficou . Seu filho se tornou um homem marcado pelos seus crimes – aí eu apontei para ele – E um amargurado , por que o senhor acha que ele foi parar no exercito ? E então ele volta ate você viu o quanto ele estava diferente , mas agora ele está melhor ..está feliz ...e Gin é o único motivo . O senhor não tem que escolher as possíveis esposas do Draco , apenas tem de aceita-las .

O Tio bufou .

-Certo ..uma oportunidade ...talvez , mas só uma .

Era tudo o que precisávamos .

* * *

**(versão do** **Draco )**

Bem ...Antares o convenceu e estamos aqui esperando a minha ruiva e os pais dela chegarem , minha mãe continua pensando nos doze (?) netos que ela vai ter . E papai está realmente se esforçando para ficar calmo . ( O que no caso dele , é difícil)

Mas finalmente eles chegaram aos portões .

-Ali está ...- disse Antares .

Minha mãe olhou por um momento , e depois sorriu .

-Draco ...ela é ...linda .

-É mãe ....ela é ..sim .

* * *

**(Versão de Gin)**

Estou parada no portão , com meus pais . Papai não está lá de muito boa vontade mas prometeu não atacar ninguém primeiro . Mamãe está chateada por que ela queria estar em casa fazendo janta ( mamãe acha que os filhos morrem se não comer algo decente ) .

Deus ...não faça isso ser uma experiencia traumatizante...

Vi Draco se adiantar até os portões , fazer um aceno com a varinha e eles se abrirem. E ele parecia tão ansioso quanto eu .

-Boa noite ....-ele me disse , pegando minha mão – Boa noite , senhor e senhora Weasley .

Minha mãe sorriu .

-Boa noite – responderam os dois . Detalhe: meu pai não sorriu .

Fomos andando até o hall de entrada aonde encontramos Antares e os pais dele .

-Boa noite , senhor , e senhora Weasley !- disse Antares alegre .

E com igual alegria , a mãe de Draco falou .

-Boa noite , Molly , Arthur .

Draco por algum motivo pareceu constrangido com a empolgação da mãe .

-Boa noite a todos . -Disse Lucius .

Certo ..estamos no prato principal e ninguém se agrediu ainda embora eu não goste muito do silencio do meu pai e do senhor Malfoy .

Minha mãe e a senhora Malfoy estão conversando sobre algo que eu ainda não ouvi , mas Draco deve ter ouvido por que quase morreu engasgado . Agora estamos conversando normalmente.

Estávamos rindo e conversando quando a voz de Lucius Malfoy se alterou . Todos na mesa o encararam.

-...Então , Weasley , você acha realmente que eu vou aceitar que um possível neto MEU seja educado junto com aqueles seus dois gêmeos delinquentes?

-Não fale assim dos meus filhos, Malfoy – retorquiu meu pai , - e não me venha falar que vai colocar os meus netos em um internato na Suíça , seu doente ....!

Netos , que netos ? Não to entendendo .

-Eles precisam de uma ótima educação antes de entrarem em Hogwarts , Weasley ....e isso só se consegue em internatos suíços ! Draco foi para um e não morreu !

-Você não vai afastar meus netos de mim !- meu pai estava bravo e o pai de Draco também e sabe-se lá Deus o por que .

Os dois se levantaram e continuaram a discutir . Olhei para Draco , afundado na cadeira e com um ligeiro rosado na face .

-Eu concordo que os nossos netos tenham que ter uma boa educação , Narcissa – disse minha mãe – mas você não acha que seria muito melhor se pudéssemos participar ativamente da educação pré escolar ?

Por Deus , que netos ?

Eu não quero ter filhos ....to sentindo falta de ar e sei que devo estar totalmente vermelha ...e isso se deve a um fato muito simples ...bem , para se ter filhos ...eu e Draco deveríamos passar para o "segundo estagio" no nosso relacionamento . Mas acontece que eu nunca passei do "primeiro estagio" com ninguém !

Tudo bem eu tive dois namorados ...Mas eu não quero isso ! To começando a ficar assustada.

To passando mal ....

-Gin , você ta bem ?- ouvi a voz de Antares um pouco distante , enquanto nossos pais ainda discutiam e nossas mães falavam sobre os doze (?) netos .

Deus ! Nem minha mãe conseguiu ter doze filhos ! Draco preocupado segurou minha mão .

-Nossa – ouvi ele comentar – ela tá gelada ...

-Será que a comida fez mal ....?- perguntou Antares .

Narcissa , entrementes revirou os olhos e se dirigiu ao marido .

-Lucius , não faça cena , na frente dos nossos convidados isso não é educado ...

-Não se mete , Cissy !- A mãe de Draco o olhou muito feio e se aproximou dele .

-Não fale assim comigo , Malfoy !- ela gritou com os olhos estreitos .

-Não fale assim comigo , Black!- ele devolveu .

Narcissa respirou fundo e tão rapida quanto um apanhador pega um pomo, ela puxou a orelha do marido .

-Ai !- ele disse sendo forçado a se abaixar por que ela puxou-o pela orelha té ficar na altura dela .

-Vai continuar a falar assim comigo na frente das visitas , sua doninha albina ?- ela perguntou irritada .

-Narcissa , me solta .

-Não ! -ela disse andando e arrastando o marido para fora da sala de jantar – você vem comigo . - ela se virou – esperem um pouco , nós voltamos em minutos .

Meu pai estava rindo .

-Se ferrou !- ele disse alegre . Minha mãe , como de costume deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça -Ai .

-Você não se emenda , não é ?- ela disse em tom de censura .

Bem....devo dizer que acabei por descobrir que apesar de tudo nossas famílias são parecidas, essa foi minha constatação quando resolvi me levantar .

O problema , é que tudo ficou escuro e eu não lembro de mais nada .

* * *

**E aí ....Gih Malfoy , Mika S.V. ..SamaraKiss ....mais um capitulo postado espero que gostem (reconheço que não gostei muito do ultimo ....)**

**Me mandem Reviews !**

**Bjus .**


	12. Tres Meses Depois

**Disclaimer :Os personagens não são meus . (Só Antares ) o resto é tudo fruto da imaginação fertil da Tia J . **

* * *

Quando abri os olhos , estava ainda na mansão de Draco .Deitada em uma cama de um dos cinquenta e tantos quartos dali .

-Ela acordou ...- sussurrou Antares .

Eu ainda não conseguia concatenar direito , minha cabeça estava doendo muito . Mas percebi que Draco havia se aproximado , de mansinho .

-Oi Gin ....- ele disse – você esta sentindo alguma coisa ? Quer que eu te leve ao hospital ?

Não , eu não queria ...na verdade eu só queria ir para minha cama .

-Não – eu disse – eu ...bem...não é tão grave , foi só tontura .

Draco me pareceu mais aliviado .

-Olha ..- ele começou – sobre o que ....

Mas ele não terminou de falar por que na hora irrompeu Narcissa Malfoy no quarto , com uns dois elfos domésticos , trazendo bandejas cheias de biscoitos sucos e leite . Parecia a mulher mais feliz do mundo . Parou bem diante da cama e me estendeu a bandeja .

-Draco me disse que você adora chocolate – ela disse simpática – então eu resolvi trazer isso aqui , por que o meu neto , ou neta não podem ficar sem comer ...

Bem , eu já tinha me servido de um biscoito de chocolate , agora eu , com a boca cheia de biscoito olhei de Narcissa para Draco .

De novo ? Pensei , por Deus ! Se eu estivesse grávida provavelmente seria a segunda mulher depois da mãe de Jesus a realizar essa proeza , será que ninguém entendeu que eu sou VIRGEM ?

Engoli meu biscoito . Eu iria ficar sem biscoito depois disso , mas era melhor acabar com os sonhos dessa mulher antes que ela comece a preparar um enxoval ou coisa do gênero .

-Hum...senhora Malfoy ....é ...- eu olhei para Draco , que mais uma vez parecia muito constrangido-Eu ....não estou grávida .

Bem , confesso que me arrependi , isso por que a minha sogra(?) deixou os braços caírem do lado do corpo e me pareceu de repente , muito triste .

-Tem certeza? - ela perguntou .

-Sim , senhora ...

Draco tossiu , então disse :

-Mãe , Antares ...eu preciso falar com Gin a sós , agora .

Eu continuei comendo os meus biscoitos enquanto elas saíam.

-Gin .. eu sinto muito , foi constrangedor até pra mim . - ele disse .

Larguei os biscoitos e olhei pra ele .

-Nada – eu disse – Acho que deve ser até esperado ...sua mãe quer netos ...- dei de ombros -isso é normal , o filho dela já é adulto .

Draco suspirou e passou a mão nos cabelos bagunçando-os . Ele faz isso quando fica nervoso . Peguei mais biscoitos .

-Bem - ele disse sorrindo – pelo menos as coisas saíram boas ...quero dizer , nem tão boas , mas poderia ter sido infinitamente pior , não ?

* * *

Já passou tres meses e o Concurso tá a todo o vapor , dei algumas partituras para Antares e ela esta um pouco mais tranquila . E Sirius continua meio grogue no Caldeirão Furado . Eu e Mione vamos visita-lo todos os dias . E Mione está com os arquivos dos "crimes" de Sirius para defende-lo, caso necessario .

Sirius está um pouco desorientado , fala e consegue fazer a maioria das coisas sozinho , mas não consegue andar muito ainda . Algo sobre "membros atrofiados".

Já Hermione ...bem , ela resolveu seguir meu conselho e está por aí se divertindo sem ficar pensando muito no pamonha do meu irmão , que continua aguentando Lilá . Harry está com Parvati Patil ( e as vezes dá umas escapadas com a Cho , pelo que andam falando ) .

Luna está arrasando corações , Blás e Nill continuam correndo atras dela . Mas acho que se alguém quer ganhar Luna vai ter que berrar isso para que ela entenda .

Draco continua como coordenador no curso de Auror . E eu continuo desesperada procurando alguma coisa para fazer .

E adivinha ?É , eu não acho nada . E não tenho um emprego . Se bem que o que Florean me deu depois que eu saí ta me adiantando bastante . Mas daqui a pouco a fonte seca . Preciso de um emprego . Então , alem de ficar lendo panfletos de cursos agora eu fico nas paginas amarelas procurando emprego . Pode?

Estou andando pelo beco , estou tentando pensar no que eu vou fazer ...não sei ...

-Peguei !

-AAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Por Merlim , não me mata , não me assalta , não me leve ...

-Eu te dou meu celular mas eu juro que não tenho grana , cara !- eu disse

-eu vim te sequestrar !- ele disse , mas eu estava assustada demais para reconhecer a voz .

-Você é um retardado – eu disse – Eu sou Weasley somos reconhecidamente pobres , sem dinheiro para o resgate .

-Que pena – ele disse me virando .

Era Draco , retardado ...

queria que eu fizesse o que ? Ele tinha dito que ficaria ocupado o dia inteiro , eu estou andando pela rua quase oito horas da noite , é normal eu me assustar .

Ele riu .

-Draco , o que você está fazendo aqui ?

Ele deu de ombros ainda sorrindo .

-Eu estive um tanto ocupado, e minha mãe andou me ajudando ...é . você pode convidar sua família inteira , para almoçar lá em casa , pode chamar quem você quiser ...até o Potter ...

Ergui a sobrancelha .

-Tá , o Potter não .

* * *

Tres horas da manhã , o telefone toca .

-M......- eu xinguei a atendi – Quem é o sem noção ?- eu perguntei .

-Gin , sou eu , Antares ....o Sirius acordou tá agitado disse que está melhor mas eu não sei ...

Eu me levantei .

-Hum....bom – eu disse – Chamar alguém do St. Mungus está fora de cogitação ..é ....chama o Draco .

-O que ? Ficou louca , Gin ?

-Não o Draco é treinado como curandeiro militar não é ? Então chama ele . Eu to indo aí .

-Ta ..tá legal .

Me arrumei rapidamente e peguei minha mochila , resolvi que seria melhor deixar um bilhete na cozinha para quando minha mãe acordasse .

-Deixei o bilhete em cima da mesa e estava pronta para aparatar .

-Onde você vai ?

Afff ...Rony . Que mais poderia ser ?

-Na casa de uma amiga , agora ...

-A esta hora ?- ele duvidava .

Dei de ombros .

-Tudo bem – eu disse sarcástica – eu admito vou num motel .

-O que !?

-Não grita ....agora eu tenho que ir , tchau .

Aparatei bem ao lado da cama de Sirius . Ele parecia muito agitado . Olhei intrigada para Antares . Ela deu de ombros e falou .

-Ela me confundiu com minha mãe ....insiste que eu sou Bellatrix Black de cabelo loiro falou sobre ataque ao ministério e profecias roubadas ...e então eu tive de estupora-lo ....- ela disse em tom de desculpas .

O tempo , para Sirius Black , não havia passado .

Me adiantei .

-Enervate – eu falei apontando minha varinha para ele . Sirius abriu os olhos e se sentou olhou para mim , chocado .

-Ah? Gina Weasley ? -Olhou bem para mim ....- A quanto tempo estou aqui ?

-Muito tempo Sirius – eu disse – Tempo demais ...a guerra acabou e Harry venceu ...não há mais comensais da morte e ....essa garota aqui se chama Antares Malfoy ...não é Bellatrix . Foi ela que te salvou .

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça exasperado .

-Mas ...ela é tão parecida ...isso é ...

-Ela é filha de Bellatrix ...- eu disse devagar , por que talvez ele ficasse mais agitado . - De Bellatrix e de ...Régulus .

Sirius estava palido demais para ficar mais pálido , caso contrario ele estaria branco .

-O que ? Não -ele negou veementemente – Não eu sei que Régulus sempre foi inconsequente mas ele não teria escondido uma suposta filha por tanto tempo ..sem contar que ..você deve ter quanto anos garota ?

-Dezenove .

-Tá vendo ? Não faz sentido ...

Eu suspirei .

-Sirius ...Desde que você ...apagou ...- eu achei melhor Não falar : desde que você morreu ..- Se passou tres anos ...quase quatro .

Sirius bufou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos ainda muito compridos .

-Tanto tempo assim ?

Eu afirmei com a cabeça . E nesse momento Draco aparatou ao meu lado . Olhou tudo ao redor , e pulou ao ver Sirius .

Draco nunca viu Sirius para falar a verdade mas ele conhecia o rosto pelos cartazes de procura-se do ministério .

Sirius olhou Draco muito feio .

-Eu te conheço de algum lugar ...

Draco olhou pra mim e deu de ombros .

-Acho que Não , senhor – ele disse sentando-se na cama e abrindo uma pequena maleta cheia de poções e outros objetos .

-Hey!- disse Sirius afastando o braço quando Draco o tomou para ver a pulsação.

-Ou você me deixa examina-lo , ou eu vou te estuporar .- ele disse em tom de ameaça .

Pensa comigo : Ser estuporado duas vezes na mesa hora Não deve ser divertido .

* * *

**Sala de jantar de Wiltshire .**

Definitivamente meus irmãos conseguem ocupar um espaço inteiro , principalmente agora que mais um Weasley vem a caminho . Não , Não sou eu ( Deus me Livre ) é a Fleur .

Draco trouxe Blás , Pansy e outros sonserinos incluindo a insossa da Astoria (argh!) .

Antares estava sem coragem nenhuma para falar com Lucius e Narcissa sobre a volta de Black do Limbo .

Eu estava falando com Draco a Pansy , quando Antares , numa pilha de nervos passou como um furacão pela gente seguida de Harry . Todos ficaram intrigados . Até que ela parou no meio do salão e lhe deu um belo tapa .

-Você ta pensando o que , Potter !- ela gritou – que eu sou aquela lingüiça oriental sem tempero , ou aquela indiana sonsa ? Uma novidade pra você , oh Testa rachada :Eu . Não. Sou. Se quer faturar alguém escolha outra idiota por que você definitivamente não é o meu tipo !Vê se esquece que eu existo !- dito isso ela pisou no pé dele ( e com aquela plataforma deve realmente ter doído ) e um gancho de esquerda .

É ..outro que ta apanhando de mulher , Colin vive apanhando de Hermione to começando a desconfiar de uma atração fatal .

Draco riu .

-Gin..você vai ficar brava se eu disser que foi eu que ensinei Antares a bater ?

-Não . - eu ri da cara de Harry , fiquei com dó . Admito . Mas ele tinha que se meter com uma Malfoy ? Ou Black ....?

Andamos um pouco pelo salão .

-Preciso de falar um coisa , Gin ..- disse Draco , mas eu não prestei atenção por que nesse minuto vi Harry beijando Antares a força .

Mas o que me chocou na verdade não foi isso .

Foi Antares pegar uma travessa de purê e meter na cabeça dele . O salão explodiu em risadas, eu e Draco também rimos , e para completar a humilhação , Antares havia pegado uma colher na mesa e batia o objeto na travessa , que ainda estava na cabeça do Harry . Ela largou a colher e saiu de perto do Harry murmurado :

-Galinha de uma figa ....- ela disse andando com a cabeça erguida e sacudindo o cabelo .

Harry tirou a travessa de purê e murmurou um feitiço para se limpar . Quando me viu se aproximou de mim e resmungou .

-Garota difícil hein? - ele disse .

Draco só ria .

-Potter , eu tenho pena de você ..- ele disse – Você pode escolher qualquer garota desse salão(menos minha namorada ) mas foi justamente mexer com Antares ? Ela é vacinada , cara ....

Harry ainda sim disse que iria atras dela , mas agora só para pirraçar , mesmo .

Draco ainda rindo , me abraçou e me deu um beijo cinematográfico .

Sabia que esse beijos continuam me dando a mesma sensação do primeiro ? Draco realmente consegue me tirar do chão .

A gente nem tinha percebido que o salão tinha entrado em total silencio .

Ainda me abraçando , senti que Draco tinha tirado alguma coisa do bolso , e enfim perguntou :

-Quer se casar comigo ? - me separei dele , e el estendeu a caixinha com a aliança .

Eu não sabia o que dizer ...quer dizer eu sabia sim ...mas era tão estranho ...mas eu me senti a pessoa mais feliz do mundo .

-Sim .- eu respondi .

O salão explodiu em vivas , inclusive do meu irmão . (!)

Mas de repente o salão voltou a ficar em silencio quando um feitiço estuporante passou roçando por mim.

Instintivamente Draco se postou na minha frente com a varinha em punho .

Uma moreno de óculos corria desembestado pelo salão , enquanto antares de varinha em punho lançava feitiços praticamente certeiros . Estava furiosa .

-Eu vou te matar , Potter !

Harry deu a volta no salão , e já corria para os jardins , quando um homem alto , de cabelos negros e curtos de olhos negros irrompeu pela porta , estava acompanhado de Hermione . Harry topou com ele , mas o homem era forte o bastante para conseguir se manter em pé e segurar Harry , antares parou , atônita .

E eu só ouvia is sussurros anciosos de todos no salão .

Serio .....tudo bem Sirius Black está de volta ...

Mas tinham que fazer desse noivado um drama mexicano ?

* * *

**Valeu pelas Reviews ! Obrigada ! **

**Bjus . **


	13. Nosso casamento

Já fazem oito meses desde o fatídico dia da festa de noivado , nada interessante aconteceu , Cissy e minha mãe estão como loucas organizando o casamentos , meus irmãos estão tentando se acostumar com a ideia , Luna continua se fingindo de morta, mas tenho a impressão que ela gosta de Blás , e Neville anda saindo com Ana Abbot. Eu estou trabalhando de novo , mas apenas dois dias por semana no ministério como organizadora dos varios debates que eles fazem por lá . Rony continua saindo com Lilá e Hermione anda bancando a "She Wolf" ela descobriu que gosta muito de sair a noite , principalmente na companhia de Pan e Antares .

Draco recentemente foi promovido a diretor do curso , e anda espalhando o terror entre os alunos mais novos . Ele diz que gosta .

Harry por sua vez está voltando a ser o que era , já que Sirius , parte tão importante em sua vida está de volta . Antares também passa um bom tempo com o tio . Descobriram que gostam muito da companhia um do outro . Mas ela continua estapeando o Harry . Harry está com apenas uma namorada : Parvati . Cho descobriu um super modelo italiano na revista que divulgou as fotos de Colin .

Fred e Jorge construíram uma filial das Gemialidades em Hogsmeade (Acho que Filch vai dessa pra melhor de vez ) . Percy decidiu fazer carreira no mundo trouxa e agora trabalha no governo londrino . Gui está mimando seu primogênito e devo admitir que ele é uma graça . Principalmente por que parece fazer questão do meu colo o tempo todo .

Engraçado foi no fim de semana passado , Hugo , o meu sobrinho , deu um jeito de se contrabandear para o colo de Draco , a cara que ele fez foi inesquecível . De inicio ficou relutante , e tres horas depois estava brincando com ele .

E eu continuo ajudando Antares , acho que ela tem tudo para ganhar , mas reconheço que Luna é boa . Mas Luna faz o gênero Clássico romântico , e Antares tem uma influencia do rock (Sirius ficou muito orgulhoso da sobrinha que tem) .

Eu estou agora mesmo com Draco em uma das primeiras fila para assistir o concurso , estou torcendo para tudo saia bem . Sirius está aqui do lado conversando com Harry sobre algo que envolve "não bancar o esperto com a minha sobrinha"

-E agora ...- disse o apresentador após o termino da apresentação de uma banda – Vamos ouvir Antares .

Antares chegou , e para a surpresa de todos nós , os cabelos loiros haviam desaparecido , dando lugar ao cabelo preto que ela herdara dos Black . Era obvio por que Sirius havia confundido as duas .

-Essa música , é uma composição de ....- ela olhou pra mim e sorriu – FireWeasley .

Até Draco ficou surpreso , eu mesmo não sabia que ela mencionaria o compositor . Afinal eu havia dado a musica para ela .

Antares deu uns acordes de guitarra eolhou para o baterista , este por sua vez , marcou o compasso .

-_Em meio a mentiras_ ...- ela cantou – _eu sempre esperei_ .._.Alguém que pudesse mostrar ser o_ _melhor....Eu já tive sonhos ....e quis ser alguém que só de ilusões pudesse viver ...e em meio as promessas eu pude entender ...que ninguém poderia me afastar dessa dor . .._

O baterista então se sobrepôs aos outros sons . Era o refrão , e ele cantou juntamente com Antares ..

-_Que nada em mim é tão real ...eu vivo de mentiras que vã me proteger ._..

-_Do mundo e de você..._.-cantou a baixista .

-_e foi você , em meio ao pesadelo que pode me salvar daquilo que eu me tornei ...O mal que eu_ _causei ...!_- cantou Antares subindo algumas oitavas .

Eles continuaram no instrumental . Aproveitando , alguma pessoas começaram a bater palmas.

Cara ....eles haviam gostado !Mas todos se calaram quando antares se aproximou do microfone novamente .

-._Eu fiz minhas promessas ....eu nunca cumpri ...e teve momentos que até desisti de mim Não me_ _olhei no espelho pra não me odiar ...e tudo o que fui .. se perdeu de mim ..e por todo esse tempo eu_ _te esperei , e me perguntei por você .Desmanchei os sonhos , tentando viver , sem nunca esquecer ....de você . _

-_Nada em mim é tão real e vivo de mentiras que vão me proteger ( do mundo e de você) E é você a Luz em meio as trevas , que pode me salvar da armadilha que eu montei , do monstro que eu criei ._

O baterista parou , apenas antares dava uns acordes preguiçosos em uma voz quase sussurrada .

-_Amor ...a palavra que faltava pra poder viver ...tão simples , mas eu nunca pude imaginar que era você , que me faz ser melhor ...e eu quero ser melhor ._

Acabou .. acabou e todos estavam aplaudindo ! E eu tava morrendo de felicidade , Draco olhava intrigado pra mim e de mim para Antares . Sirius também parecia um maluco , Cissy estava dando pulinhos frenéticos na frente de um marido muito surpreso com a reação espontânea da esposa .

E eu ouvi pessoas gritando "Antares ....Antares !"

Isso antes de perceber que novamente estava na praia .

Olhei aborrecida para Draco.

-Você tem que parar com isso , sabia ? - eu comentei antes de me sentar na areia .

Ele deu de ombros e pegou minha mão .

-Daqui a tres semanas , é o nosso casamento – ele comentou .

Olhei pra ele . Draco ....o meu amigo...o homem que eu amo .

-Na dúvida ?- eu perguntei meio que brincando .

Ele balançou a cabeça sorrindo . Era um sorriso infantil , na verdade se eu reparasse bem perceberia que muitos dos gestos de Draco eram infantis , mas era algo involuntário ..os sorrisos , os gestos que fazia quando estava com muito sono...

-Não ...na verdade eu só estou com uma dúvida .

-Pode falar ...

-Foi você que compôs aquela música ?

Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça , então deitei no colo dele .

-Quando?

-Á muito tempo....- eu disse – Foi uns dois dias depois de ter te beijado pela primeira vez ...lembra ficamos sem nos falar por um mês ....e como eu não conseguia dormir , eu ficava escrevendo ...sei lá eu escrevi bastante ....-comentei .

-Sabia que eu te amo desde o sexto ano ?

Eu o olhei muito surpresa , mas então me lembrei da conversa que tivemos a algum tempo ..

-Eu sempre vou gostar de saber – eu disse sorrindo .E ele me deu um beijo .

-Eu sempre vou te amar – ele disse .

-Eu também .

* * *

-Ai! Cuidado com essa agulha !- eu disse irritada e dolorida ,Poxa, aquela mulher tinha me espetado mais do que um boneco voodo . Me olhei no espelho .

Colin tinha desenhado o vestido para mim .

E ela era lindo . Eu nunca pensei que um dia eu poderia me casar mesmo , assim de véu e grinalda . Mas ah Meu Deus ! Eu vou casar ! Essa é minha ultima prova de vestido e amanhã a noite eu vou ser uma mulher casada !

Isso me soa estranho , mas quando eu me lembro que Draco é o noivo ...bom ..aí não parece tão estranho ...

Depois de fazer os últimos ajustes , eu fui saindo do ateliê ,quando eu ouço alguém falando .

-Não , Potter , de novo não !- era Antares , revirei os olhos eles estavam brigando para variar.

-Mas Antares ...

-Eu já disse !Eu não quero nada com você ! Você tem que prestar atenção na sua namorada , a Patil , lembra ?- ela perguntou, sarcástica .

-Eu terminei com ela – ele disse cansado – E quantas vezes eu tenho que te falar que eu quero ficar com você .

-Até parece que eu sou masoquista ...- ela resmungou .

Um silencio estranho tomou conta de tudo e resolvi espiar para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Bom não era nada do que eu não esperasse : Mais cedo ou ais tarde isso iria acontecer .

Harry estava beijando Antares , mas dessa vez , não a força , ela parecia corresponder . E devo dizer que ela correspondia avidamente .

-Você é um cretino – Antares disse entre os beijos – Um cretino convencido ...

Cara ....e eu achava que ela era comportada , vi ela morder fortemente o lábio de Harry até começar a sair sangue . Os dois continuaram naquele troca troca de beijos e eu resolvi que seria melhor eu fingir que não tinha visto nada .

Por que Harry estava bem encrencado .Eu não queria saber o que aconteceria de Draco , o pai dele e Sirius soubessem disso .

* * *

Meus padrinhos são : Harry e Rony .

Minhas madrinhas são : Mione e Luna .

Minha vontade é : Sair correndo, mas com esse vestido, não vai dar certo .

Minha situação é : Estou a ponto de me casar com o cara mais maravilhoso do mundo .

É hoje garota . Hoje você deixa de ser Gin Weasley para ser Gin Malfoy . O que soa bem estranho .

Os padrinhos do Draco são : Blás , Snape , e Colin

As madrinhas são : Pan , A noiva do Snape ( Sirius quase caiu pra tras quando viu que Snape tinha se dado bem nesse setor ) e Antares .

E eu estou realmente atrasada acabei de descobrir que perdi os meus sapatos .

AH MEUS DEUS!

* * *

Ela está , definitivamente, atrasada .

-vai ver ela finalmente tomou juízo e desistiu – disse Ron .

Olhei de relance para ele .

-Achei que tinha superado isso , Weasley . - disse com desdén.

-Superei , mas é ótimo ver você nervoso .-ele disse dando de ombros .

Para meu total desgosto , Lilá Brown apareceu e para chamar toda a atenção a infeliz resolveu se portar na minha frente para falar com Ronald , o namorado .

-Ai docinho isso aqui tá tão chato ...

Docinho ? Ela chama ele de docinho? É nessas horas que eu percebo o quanto minha ruiva é perfeita , ela não me chama de apelidinhos ridículos e faz essa voz de criança . Eca . Gin tem razão, essa é a palavra que a define .

-Garota – eu comecei – eu estava realmente estressado- arrasta o seu docinho ...bombocadinho ou o inferninho para outro lugar que não seja na minha frente você com esse seu cabeção cheio de laquê ta atrapalhando minha visão .

Ela me olhou escandalizada , Rony tava viajando , e Hermione tinha posto o pequeno buque que carregava na frente do rosto .

E a doida ficou sem palavras .

-Você é tapada por acaso ?- eu perguntei – Sai daí logo!

E ela saiu . Humpf . Com Draco Malfoy não se brinca nem no dia do casamento.....

E todo o meu mau humor foi embora quando vi um anjo ruivo parada na porta da entrada .

* * *

Bom . A minha sorte é que o vestido é longo e cobre os meus pés . Por que eu estou descalça. Não achei os meus sapatos .

E agora eu estou avançando pelo caminho , de braço dado com meu pai .

É agora .

Eu não ouvi muita coisa que o homem falou , mas falou de união , amor incondicional , de muitas coisas que talvez coubessem naquela ocasião .

Draco sorrindo , colocou a aliança no meu dedo .

-Com essa aliança , eu te desposo – ele me disse – Prometo ama-la e respeita-la todos os dias de minha vida ...

E era a minha vez .

-Com essa aliança eu te desposo , Prometo te amar e respeitar todos os dias de minha vida . Eu te amo . - eu não conseguia mais me segurar .

Antares cantava ao fundo .

_"esta casa está tão vazia .. e meu armário cheio de vestidos que eu nunca vou usar ..*_

_minha vida está cheia de pessoas ..mas você é o meu único amigo , o meu melhor amigo ..."_

-E com o poder a mim investido .. eu os declaro , marido e mulher .

_"Espero que não seja tarde pra dizer que te amo , e que sem você esse lugar parece Londres _

_chove o tempo todo ...Você não sabe ..mas sou apenas metade de um corpo , sem o seu abraço"*_

-Pode beijar a noiva .

* * *

Deixamos os convidados na festa , e Draco me sequestrou , para finalmente curtirmos nossa lua de mel .

Lucius pagou uma viagem para Veneza .

E estamos em um hotel de luxo aqui . Draco não para de me beijar , parece um maluco , e e rimos o tempo todo .

Só paramos na hora em que ele tirou a calda do meu vestido .

É , eu tinha esquecido .

-Gin ..- eu ainda não estava envergonhada por que estava de espartilho e meia calça .

-Oi – eu perguntei .

-Você ficou o casamento inteiro descalça?

* * *

**Ufa ! Ainda não acabou , me atrapalhei no fim de semana com o meu pc .. ele tava meio revoltado , mas volto a postar no mesmo ritmo . **

**Obrigado pelas Reviews .**

**Ainda não acabou , ainda tem muita coisa imaginao que vai rolar na vida conjugal desse dois ....e sem contar que tem Ron e Mione ,Antares e Harry ( ela vai por ele na linha com a ajuda de Sirius ) E falando nele eu tenho que dar uma namorada pra ele né? **

**Eu não quero o Sirius sozinho ....!**

**Valeu , obrigado por estarem acompanhado Fireweasley .**

**Lycael .**

***: trecho traduzido de "Your Embrace" De Shakira . **

**Sobre a outra música(que Antares cantou no concurso) : Obra minha ...dá um desconto....já sei que não vou ganhar um grammy ....**


	14. Cissy , adestradora

**Narcissa , adestradora de homens e cachorros em geral .**

Não é de se espantar : acho que alguém lá em cima quando criou os Malfoy , tiveram de criar um meio termo que pudesse controlar o gênio impulsivo dos membros dessa família . Narcissa por exemplo mostrou ter um talento nato para isso . Consegue controlar o gênio do marido e o de Black também .

Isso foi no jantar de boas vindas que fizeram para Draco quando voltamos de Veneza .

Sirius não para de implicar com Malfoy o chamando de "velho careta e antiquado"enquanto este retruca o chamando de "Peter Pan de meia idade" essas discussões surgem por causa de Antares na maioria das vezes . Harry finalmente criou coragem para , como um bom menino , pedir permissão para namorar Antares, que por sua vez , traz o namorado na rédea curta . O que talvez seja desnecessário, já que Harry voltou a ser completamente ele depois da volta de Sirius . Esse te por sua vez , realmente é um dos que fazem falta em festas e reuniões familiares , afinal ele é Sirius Black .

Mas quando estão juntos , Lucius e Sirius são um problema .

Nesse dia , por exemplo a discussão surgiu após Lucius ver , muito desgostoso , algumas fotos de divulgação do álbum . Antares com roupas sexys . Calças jeans e mini blusas , saias e outras tantas coisas . Lucius não gostou , e Sirius para surpresa geral concordou , disse que aquilo era demais e queria realmente ter uma conversinha com Colin .

E ele não é o único que quer ter uma conversa com ele , Rony também quer a cabeça do meu amigo , isso por que Colin libertou a garotinha fatal mui bem escondida em Hermione e agora estão saindo juntos (confesso que descobri isso de uma forma meio constrangedora , imagina eu e o Draco naquele desespero para ficarmos sozinhos durante uma das festas de Colin , sair procurando um lugar mais reservado e acabar entrando num quarto em que o próprio anfitrião estava com Mione em uma cena muito comprometedora...) Vivo falando que aquilo não é conta dele , afinal , Rony e Mione não tem mais nada , embora se gostem são burros o suficiente para teimarem um com o outro .

Bom , voltando .

Sirius concordou e disse que iria estrangular Colin por causa das fotos . Mas não parou por aí : disse que aquilo era culpa da educação Malfoy que ela foi exposta . Lucius rebateu dizendo que Sirius não era a pessoa mais ápta para das conselhos sobre criação por que era padrinho de um molóide .

-Ora seu loiro nojento – disse Sirius de cara feia – pelo menos ele não é um play boy idiota como você ...

Lucius ergueu a sobrancelha .

-Acorda , seu idiota , play boy .. eu nunca fui play boy você e seus amigos retardados ao contrario não poderão dizer o mesmo , você sempre foram retardados e eu não permito que você fale sobre a criação que dei para Antares por que se dependesse de você , ela seria dançarina de boate .

Todos a mesa pararam de comer , Draco parecia realmente entediado com aquela discussão e afirmou que aquilo acabaria apenas com a interferência de Narcissa . Mas Narcissa também não parecia se importar muito com os dois homens discutindo . Afinal ela é uma rainha .E rainhas nunca perdem a classe .

-Como você pode falar uma coisa dessas , seu idiota ?- disse Sirius irritado – eu não permitiria que Antares fosse dançarina de boate ...

-Você vai comer isso ?- eu perguntei para Draco quando percebi que ele não tinha dado o minimo valor ao bolo de chocolate por causa da discussão .

-Não – ele me respondeu .

-Ótimo , eu vou come-lo .

Faz umas duas semanas que eu ando com vontade de comer esse bolo e se puder vou contra bandeá-lo para o meu apartamento .

Isso aí , eu e Draco temos um A.P na Londres trouxa . Isso é parte de uma aposta que eu fiz dizendo que ele não conseguiria viver como trouxa , sem magia nenhuma . Draco na gosta de ser desafiado , e aceitou . Ele anda se dando mal . Por exemplo , eu não deixo ele esquentar a comida no modo mais fácil : com magia . Ele é obrigado a apelar para o fogão . A mesma coisa a limpeza semana passada o forcei a participar da limpeza comigo .

É divertido , principalmente por que ele fica impressionado com a capacidade dos trouxas se virarem sem magia . (ele afirmou que papel é melhor que pergaminho e caneta também ) .

O problema , é que acabei de perceber que estão todos prestando atenção no bate boca daqueles dois bobos , e o meu suco preferido está do outro lado da mesa . Eu não acredito que eu vou ter que levantar para fazer isso .

-....e pode apostar Black – disse Lucius mau humorado – ela nunca escolheria um cara como você , Narcissa tem bom gosto .

-Do que você ta falando ? - ele disse fazendo cara de mortificado – Ela só se casou com você por que a minha tia a obrigou , você acha mesmo que Narcissa trocaria esse mapa para mau caminho (por que isso não pode ser considerado um mínimo e reles Pedaço ...) por uma lagartixa anoréxica e sem melanina nenhuma ?

Narcissa revirou os olhos .

-Sabe ...o foco de discussão era Antares ....- ela disse , cansada .

Bem , Draco me contou que Narcissa já fora alvo de disputas entre Sirius e Lucius na adolescência .

-Fala pra ele , Cissy – disse Sirius – que você só ficou com ele por que ficou com pena do bobão ...

Enquanto isso estou me deslocando sorrateiramente ao longo da mesa para pegar a jarra de suco .

-E por que ela escolheria um almofadinha briguento e retardado como você ?- perguntou Lucius ofendido .

-Por que eu sou bonito , ora , que pergunta ...!- rebateu o outro .

Até Snape assistia a discussão incredulo com o rumo da conversa .

Aproveitando a discussão , estou bebendo suco de abóbora e comendo pastel de carne .

-Se enxerga , Black , você nunca foi mais bonito do que eu – disse Lucius apontando para ele mesmo e dando um sorriso muito Malfoy .

Nesse instante eu percebi que Draco era realmente muito parecido com o pai .

-Claro que eu sempre fui o mais cobiçado na ala feminina – disse Sirius .

Eu não acredito que sobrevivi para assistir uma discussão tão boba entre dois marmanjos de meia idade . Fala Serio .

E agora , uma trufa ....

-Claro que não – argumentou Lucius . -Por que eu sempre fui o mais bonito , o mais inteligente , o mais rico ,e ainda por cima sou Loiro . Ou seja , eu ganho de você .

-Você não passa de um caso perdido de anorexia comparado a mim , Malfoy , eu sou bonito , sou rico , inteligente moreno de olhos azuis e para completar esse cardápio , eu sou um cara mal . E elas adoram os caras maus . Diz aí Cissy .

-Se ela for neurótica que nem a Bellatrix , sim, ela vai adorar um cara idiota feito você .- disse o outro ácido .

Nossa , esse negocio tem um cheito enjoativo ....credo...

-Diz aí , Cissy , quem é o mais bonito e com quem você queria ficar aos quinze anos .- perguntou Sirius .

Narcissa olhou do moreno para o loiro como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo .

-Fala logo , Cissy – disse Malfoy .

A indignação de Narcissa subiu astronomicamente .

-Remus – ela disse num tom de quem disparara um tiro .

-Que ? -perguntaram os dois juntos.

-Isso aí , Remus Lupin – ela disse cruzando os braços – eu queria ficar com ele ...o garoto inteligente bonito e ainda assim tímido . Muito melhor do que dois garotos convencidos , eu queria ficar com Remus Lupin , e , ao contrario do que vocês pensam , ele era o Cara . Todas as garotas queriam ficar com ele .

A despeito dessa revelação tão bombástica eu continuo sentido nojo desse molho de cheiro horrível que contrabandearam para a minha tortinha de chocolate....oh pecado ....eca ...

-Você não pode estar falando serio ..- disse Sirius desolado.

-Muito serio ....eu queria que Remus Lupin fosse meu namorado .

To me sentindo realmente enjoada .

-Não !- disse Lucius incrédulo .

Derrubei sem querer o prato de empadinhas . Lá se vai ...todos viram para mim , intrigados com o fato de eu estar me aproveitando da briga entre os egos daqueles dois para comer . Acho que minhas pernas estão moles .

Num instante , Draco já estava de pé e me apoiava para eu não cair .

-ela precisa de ar – ele disse – Vou com ela para o jardim ...e...

* * *

**Versão do Draco .**

-ela precisa de ar- eu disse -Vou com ela para o jardim ...e...

Mas Não deu tempo , Gin desmaiou .

Tanto a mãe dela quanto a minha ficaram alvoroçadas , mais até do que o resto do pessoal . E uns pareciam aliviados por aquela discussão tão ridícula ter começado . Quem tomou conta da situação foi a tal Summer , a noiva do Snape .

-Coloque ela na poltrona- ela disse , me guiando até a sala .

-O que será que ela tem ? -, perguntou Molly anciosa .

-Não é obvio ?1-disse minha mãe quase pulando pela sala – Ela éstá grávida ! Finalmente ! É isso ela não parava de comer e depois passou mal ...

-Por Deus , Cissy – disse minha sogra – é obvio que quem come passa mal ...

-Mas ela está grávida ! Eu sei que está !

Será ?

Um começo de pânico começou a se apoderar do meu corpo . Não que não seja completamente possível e provável afinal estamos casados ....e lá em Veneza.....bem ....eu acho que não devo falar disso ....Hum....

Devo admitir que casar com Gina e descobri-la sem os sapatos deixou aquele clima que poderia ser tão estranho mais leve e ....Afff você não precisa saber disso e eu não posso ter pensamentos impuros agora minha esposa está deitada no sofá .

-Peça para um dos elfos trazer um copo de água – disse Summer .

Narcissa , minha mãe , saiu quicando pela sala á procura do elfo . Meu Deus minha mãe é muito precipitada e vive cobrando os tais netos , na verdade especificamente 12 .

Meus Deus . Doze .

Eu não serei um bom pai .

Eu já vi tudo . Eu espalho o terror pelo curso de aurores , eu espalhava o terror entre os cadetes , eu sou um cara ruim Merlim , eu não presto !

Meu Deus eu vou ser um terrorista para os meus filhos . A Gina vai querer me largar .

Isso não pode estar acontecendo até meu pai foi um pai melhor que eu e ...

Ah não . Não não ....coitado do meu filho .

Gin está se mexendo . Abre os olhos e assiste a todos a olhando ansiosos ( inclusive eu ) .

-Draco – Ela começa

Não Merlim não fala nada, eu sei você vai querer o divorcio ....eu sei mas não faça isso agora .....

-Eu – ela disse .

Eu vou me matar , Merlim se ela esquecer essa ideia do divorcio eu prometo que serei mais tolerante com os novatos .

-Odeio aquela coisa que colocaram na tortinha de chocolate .

-Gina – eu argumentei – eu sei isso parece sensato mas será que você não pode por favor me ...espera aí o que você falou ?

Gina me olhou como se eu fosse retardado . De fato eu admito que tem momentos que meu cérebro entra em pane .

-Eu disse que aquele molho que colocaram na minha tortinha era horrível , Horrível ,Draco . Aquilo tem um cheiro ruim ....e por que eu to deitada ?

* * *

**Versão da Gin**

Isso mesmo eu não posso mentir , aquele molho acabou destruindo todas as minhas espectativas quanto a torta de chocolate, e eu queria tanto ela....

e por que eu to deitada por Merlim ?!

Será que Sirius e Lucius resolveram duelar e eu não vi e acabei sendo acertada por um feitiço estuporante ?

Só pode .

Descobri! Faço mensão de me levantar .

-Não Gina fique deitada – Draco pediu – Minha mãe foi buscar água .

Hum ...acho que aquele bolo de chocolate e biscoitos seria muito bom agora ...mas eu não quero água eu quero suco de hortelã .

-O que ela ta fazendo ?- pergunto assistindo a noiva do Snape fazendo alguma poção maluca e murmurando .

-Ela quer saber o que aconteceu com você .

-Eu não fui estuporada ?- Cara eu achei que esse era o motivo . Estou decepcionada comigo mesma.

-Não Gina você desmaiou .

Respiro fundo , faz sentido . Eu comi demais na verdade eu ando comendo demais há algum tempo e acho que esse excesso me prejudicou , vou me policiar daqui pra frente ...

Vejo irromper pela porta dois homens presos pelas orelhas pelas mãos de Narcissa , esse homens são pelo menos uns cinquenta centímetros mais altos que ela mas ela ta arrastando os dois .

-Larga ...Cissy – disse Sirius vermelho tentando se desvencilhar .

-Não ! você estuporou o meu elfo ! - ela resmungou – E você estuporou a elfa que eu designei para tratar de Gin !- ela sacudiu a orelha do marido .-eu tive que chamar Calisto para servir Gina ! E Calisto estava ocupada preparando os quartos de hóspedes ! Seus inconsequentes....

Eu acabo rindo .

Serio , é engraçado ...Narcissa aparenta ser uma mulher equilibrada contida e inatingível . Mas as vezes acaba se descontrolando . Mas o mais engraçado é ver esse homens assim : praticamente rastejando .

Eu ri , ri não, foi escandaloso , e Draco acabou rindo também ,depois os outros .

Narcissa fez uma pose e sorriu de lado ainda prendendo os dois . Mas depois os soltou .

Ambos se afastaram instantaneamente dela esfregando as orelhas .

Calisto , a elfo , me estendo o copo de água com uma reverencia e eu bebo tudo , mas eu queria suco....

Summer sem nenhuma palavra toma o copo da minha mão , eu nem tinha bebido tudo ! E faz um feitiço e depois espalha um poção dentro do copo que é misturado com a água .

Olha a cor e depois sorri .

Olha para mim olha para Draco e diz .

-Parabéns ! Mamãe e papai !

* * *

**Ufa ! **

**Consegui ! Palmas pra mim !**

**Terminei mais um capitulo de Fire Weasley o que acharam ? **

**Naum postei nada durante esse duas semanas por que a Faculdade está me tomando quase todo o tempo e só agora consegui parar com a correria . **

**Obrigado a quem me mandou Reviews . **

**E desculpe se esperava um NC . Não planejei esse perfil para essa historia . ( na verdade nada dessa historia foi planejado) **

**bjus **

**Lycael **


	15. Uma Carta Para o Final

Meu Merlim....

Ginevra Molly Weasley, não entre em pânico.

Isso é normal...todo o casal têm filhos, e convenhamos você não fez nada, absolutamente nada para que isso não acontecesse.

Deus sabe que eu não serei uma boa mãe...eu odiava aquelas crias mimadas que chegavam na lanchonete...eu tinha que ficar cuidando para que elas não esbarrassem em mim o tempo inteiro, sem falar que eu já apavorei muitas delas, quando os pais não estavam olhando.

E convenhamos: O Draco não parece ser um tipo muito paternal.

E além do mais moramos num pequeno apartamento na Londres trouxa isso não é ambiente, principalmente para um bebê bruxo.

Estamos perdidos.

E eu admito: estou com muito medo.

E enquanto isso, todo o mundo comemora ao meu redor como se fosse um grande acontecimento...ora!ficar grávida não é o que a gente pode chamar de difícil...mesmo por que se fosse não haveria uma coisa chamada superpopulação...

Minha mãe e minha sogra já estão planejando o chá de bebê meu pai não cabe em si de felicidade parece um balão de tão inflado.

Sirius está pulando também isso por que ele acha que meu filho vai ter um temperamento muito Weasley.

Lucius está orgulhoso pelo herdeiro.

E Draco esta em visível pânico, como eu.

* * *

Mas FireWeasley não pode entrar em pânico , mesmo por que já se passou nove meses e está em trabalho de parto.

Draco ta parecendo uma barata tonta, está estressando o médico também e Jorge já deu uns tres tapas nele para ver se ele se acalma , mas nem assim ele sossega.

Meu Merlim essa barriga tá enorme, ta doendo para caramba e eu tenho a impressão de quem em qualquer minuto eu vou botar um ovo.

Como minha mãe conseguiu ter SETE!?

Só digo uma coisa: Se depender de mim vai ser o único também.

Narcissa quer ter doze netos mas sinto muito eu não vou aguentar mais uma dessas, não mesmo.

-AH!

-O que foi , Gin?- Draco aflito de novo segurando minha mão, devo acrescentar que ele vai estar com os dedos quebrado até o final do dia.

-Vai , mamãe...-disse a curandeira – um pouco mais de força....respira fundo..isso...

Senti muita dor como se fosse morrer e agora eu ouvia o choro do bebê. Nem Draco e nem eu ficamos interessados em saber do sexo da criança até o nascimento.

-É uma menina- disse a curandeira , ela se afastou com a minha filha.

Minha filha!Nossa filha!

Meu Deus ... eu to me abraçou e me deu um beijo.

-Já escolheu um nome?- eu perguntei para ele- Decidi , um pouco relutante devido ao gosto estranho da família dele por nomes, que ele era quem decidiria.

Ele suspirou.

-Tem certeza,Gin?-ele me perguntou.

-Tenho.

A curandeira voltou com o nosso bebê , agora limpo e calmo.

Draco me ajudou a sentar e eu a peguei no colo. Não tinha os tracos definidos ainda , mas pelo pouco que poderia ver, ela se pareceria muito com Draco tinha olhos castanhos e espertos mas teria um cabelo tão loiro quanto o dele.

Draco não me levou para o nosso apartamento , muito ao contrario desviou completamente da rota e estacionou , para minha total perplexidade, bem na praia Lycael.

Eu já ia brigar com ele dizendo que Virgo não podia ficar tomando muito sol( sim esse foi o nome que ele deu)Mas quando ele abriu o carro.(temos um , por que durante a gestação eu não poderia aparatar) eu me vi em frente a um sobrado.

-Bem vinda ao lar , Gin- disse Draco sorrindo .

Uma semana depois que descobri estar grávida, havia falado para Draco que estava com muito medo e disse também que não achava que um pequeno a.p fosse legal pra criar uma criança, Draco concordou mas aparentemente não movera um dedo, mas eu também não havia dito nada a ele por que ele sempre comentava que o trabalho no ministério ia ficando cada vez mais pesado.

Mas ali estávamos, todos juntos olhando para a nossa casa de frente para o mar.

Draco sabe se superar.

* * *

-Snape...eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa...uma coisa muito seria...-disse Sirius durante o almoço na nossa nova casa...ele não vira que eu estava na outra sala , ele pensava que estava falando sozinho com Snape.

-Fale, então....-disse Snape tranquilo, tirando os olhos da janela.

Eu estava trocando a frauda da neném.

Virgo, não é por ser mina filha, é bem esperta, quando ouviu a voz dos dois homens tambem ficara bem quietinha.

-Olha eu sei que nunca fomos amigos na escola , mas o que aconteceu não tem nada a ver com você...

-Se você veio aqui pra me fazer ouvir tida essa ladainha....-ia dizendo Snape.

-É que a Summer te traiu.

Momento Novela Mexicana, todos prendem a respiração, inclusive eu.

-E ela me traiu com quem?-perguntou Snape muito tranquilo.

-Na verdade foi comigo, mas eu juro para você que foi sem querer...eu simplesmente e fiquei alegrinho um dia e a encontrei no Sorcerer Club...

Sirius ia desfiando um rosário de explicações enquanto eu rezava para que não acontecesse um escândalo ali.

Snape erguera a mão para faze-lo calar.

-Por acaso chegou a...sei lá..dormir com ela?

-Você é masoquista por acaso?Quer que eu te conte tudo nos mínimos detalhes?

-Não , idiota...ela por acaso tinha um tatuagem nas costas...de uma borboleta?

-Sim..mas...

-Não era ela....Summer não frequenta o Sorcerer...e nunca me trairia também...

-Mas eu...

-Black você com certeza é idiota o bastante para confundir Summer com outra mulher...bem...vá até o jardim e olhe você mesmo..

Terminei de arrumar Virgo e desci até o jardim aonde estava Antares mostrando a aliança de noivado que Harry lhe dera . Rony estava com Lilá, infelizmente Hermione estava com Colin embora eu saiba que isso é uma fachada muito conveniente.

E Luna está logo ali com Blás Zabini . Acho que ela já se decidiu...

E para a surpresa geral...Sirius e Snape tem o mesmo gosto para mulheres . Conheci Phoebe, irmã gemea de Summer. Era ela que Sirius havia conhecido no bar.

Draco me afastou um pouco das outras pessoas.

-E então...o que acha de umas férias de um mês em Roma?

-Adoraria...

* * *

_A FireWeasley não existe mais ....não tem o por que...sou uma mulher feliz e casada...e tenho filhos...espero que quando vocês lerem isso vocês entendam como eu idealizei o meu sentimento...não foi baseado num clichê e também não foi baseado em sonhos afinal nada do que eu esperava quando tinha uns quinze anos aconteceu._

_Snape se casou uns meses depois com Summer e foi nomeado diretor de Hogwarts, não teve herdeiros, mas nada disso impediu a felicidade dele com a esposa. Sirius sendo uma pessoas inconstante viveu até os quase cinquenta anos em idas e vindas com Phoebe que tinha um gênio muito parecido com o dele, teve quatro filhos. Régulus, Tiago Remus e Harry._

_Harry bem que tentou continuar na sua vidinha de homem sem muitos compromissos mas Antares depois de dois anos de noivado se cansou e assinou contrato para uma turnê pela Ásia. Ele não gostou muito e também não aguentou por que uma semana depois sumiu pela ásia procurando a noiva e voltou com ele disposto a casar . Dito e feito . E Antares o trás na rédea curta. _

_Neville não foi a escolha de Luna._

_E ele por um tempo achou que seria mais lógico lecionar em Hogwarts e não se preocupar em ter uma companhia._

_Engano total. Hoje ele está casado com Anna Abbot._

_Luna e Blás para minha total surpresa é um casal bem mais estável do que eu e Draco até! Fazem a maioria das coisas juntas e adoram sumir sem deixar pistas nas épocas de natal e no verão. Têm cinco filhos: Tres legítimos e dois adotivos que eles trouxeram quando voltaram de viagem , um é claramente oriental e a garota mais nova é brasileira pelo o que Luna me conta._

_Hermione sumiu._

_Não sei aonde ela pode estar quando Rony deu a noticia do noivado entre ele e Lilá ela não fez nenhum esforço para esconder seu desagrado ficou, sim, na festa , mas no dia seguinte...nem sinal._

_Colin como um espírito livre continuou por muito tempo fotografando e conquistando muitas modelos, recentemente anda saindo com Pansy que afirma que vai mata-lo com requintes de crueldade se o vir se engraçando com "aqueles postes"._

_E eu ?_

_Bem ....eu estou aqui, vinte anos casada com Draco. Nada é perfeito: houve brigas admito, houve momentos difíceis , mas eles nunca vão superar os momentos bons._

_Ele saiu do ministérios e comprou o Florean. Eu perguntei o porque daquilo e ele disse que gostava do lugar e acabou transformando a lanchonete em um bar de elite. Draco sempre exagera agora o Beco Diagonal é frequentado por turistas bruxos e por gente famosa. E a mesa seis? _

_Bem .. a mesa seis continua ali , mas ela não pode mais ser reservada apenas por membros do A.D. Eu terminei minha faculdade de música e trabalho na gravadora como compositora oficial de alguns artistas. _

_Eu disse que teria um filho apenas....é....e eu nem cumpri essa promessa._

_Como minha mãe, acabei tendo sete. Quatro garotas e tres rapazes. E minha casa é um campo minado durante as férias de verão com tantos sonserinos e grifos juntos. O gene Weasley não foi tão forte....todos os meus filhos são tão loiros como o pai. Apenas uma vez , Virgo acabou tingindo o cabelo de vermelho para que "nao houvesse tantos gringos na casa" Mais tarde , Lyra fizera o mesmo e dois anos depois só havia mulheres ruivas em casa...é claro que não durou muito tempo . E todas voltaram a ser irremediavelmente loiras..._

_Mas isso não me desagrada nenhum pouquinho , Draco me deu uma família incrível._

_Cissy ficou decepcionada quando eu disse que não teria mais filhos , quanto mais doze. Ela ficou chateada , mas qual não foi nossa surpresa quando a própria teve mais um filho?_

_Pois é ....agora ela vai poder ter seus doze netos._

_Indescritível a cara do senhor Lucius Malfoy, quando ela disse que estava grávida. Tive que buscar um copo d'água para ele._

_Acho que vou parar por aqui...hoje eu recebi uma noticia incrível:Lyra , a segunda mais velha , conseguiu doze N.O.M.s . E vamos comemorar._

* * *

-Nossa..mamãe é verdadeiramente sentimetal, não?- disse Virgo fechando o caderno da mãe.

-Você não deveria ficar olhando o diário dela- disse Lyra em tom de reprovação.

-Como se você não tivesse lido.-disse Virgo dando de ombros.

-Dá pra vocês ficarem quietas?- perguntou Scorpius de mau humor enquanto estudava.

As garotas riram.

-Seu chato CDF..- disse Lyra – Você não vai conseguir superar minha pontuação ....- ela disse rindo.

-Eu não disse que ia, mesmo por que eu vou ser jogador de quadribol.

Gina e Draco haviam saído para um passeio e deixado os filhos estudando em casa o que Virgo achava uma tremenda injustiça contra ela , afinal ela também tinha vida!

Virgo obviamente era a mais velha muito loira e de olhos castanhos. E para seu completo desgosto era baixa , muito mais baixa que Lyra , que herdara a altura do pai. Lyra era magra e tinha os olhos azuis tinha um ar rebelde e sempre tivera a fama de mais bem vestida do colégio. Depois dela vinha Scorpius , que era uma cópia ambulante de Draco . E depois , Andrômeda , Antares II , Perseu e Órion.

Um time completo de quadribol , embora Antares , Perseu e Órion quase nunca pudessem jogar muito quando eles estavam sozinhos ,por que os mais velhos tinham medo de que acabassem sem machucando.

-Olha o que eu achei....-disse Antares sacudindo um pergaminho.

-O que é isso ?-perguntou Lyra estendendo a mão para pega-lo.

A menina , que tinha onze anos deu o pergaminho a irmã. Lyra abriu e leu em voz alta.

_"Querida Gin.._

_Espero que tudo esteja bem por aí ! E a pequena? Mande um beijo meu a ela . _

_Talvez você esteja se perguntando o por que da minha fuga . Em primeiro lugar, não foi uma fuga e sequer fora planejado , eu simplesmente percebi que não poderia suportar ficar aí a té ver seu irmão casado com aquela mulher, eu sei... eu não soube perder..._

_quero que saiba que sempre amei o seu irmão e talvez nunca deixe de ama-lo , mas agora as coisas são muito diferentes...Rony está diferente e eu não gostei muito dessa mudança...eu deveria aceitar eu sei...mas é mais forte que eu , eu fiquei procurando por muito tempo o vestígio do garoto que eu amei, mas não encntrei e é por isso que estou indo._

_Eu sou a única que não conseguiu se encontrar...você é uma mulher realizada e todos a minha volta estão partindo para esse mesmo caminho, é por isso que eu preciso encontrar um bom motivo para viver. Estou deixando Londres sem destino certo. Espero que que um dia me entenda e me perdoe..._

_Com muitas saudades..._

_Hermione."_

_____________________________________Fim_________________________________________

_**Ufa!!**_

_**acabou e eu não gostei do penúltimo capítulo...**_

_**me mandem reviews e digam adeus a FireWeasley , por que essa acabou . **_

_**Eu gostei até , foi a primeira que eu escrevi e não tinha planejado nada simplesmente caí de para-quedas nisso .**_

_**Mas gostei do final . E vou fazer uma continuação para Mione . **_

_**Obrigado a Gih Malfoy , Mica S.V . SamaraKiss, Jennifer Malfoy Weasley, Layh Malfoye a todos os que leram , muito obrigado. **_

_**Bjus . **_

_**Lycael**_


End file.
